The One
by Jolene The Machine
Summary: Ja'far was taken aback, not expecting Sinbad to seriously consider what he was saying. He hadn't gone to the balcony to talk Sinbad into becoming a father one day. 'What is he thinking? Is he serious' Looking up at Sinbad, behind the amused, golden eyes, he saw something was missing. Sinbad was lonely. [Somewhat of an AU(?). Takes place after the war in Magnoshuttat per Anime.]
1. Prologue

The One

Prologue

The sun was low in the sky, casting a gentle, warm glow over all Sindria. Shadows danced up and down the streets as residents meandered here and there, idly chatting with neighbors and friends. A warm breeze mingled with the sheer curtains in open windows, billowing back and forth as though kind ghosts were floating about. Laughter from young children could be heard from the nearby courtyard, and mothers' calls were echoing as they called their little ones home. The greatest of these sights, these sounds, was peace. Simple, honest, unyielding peace. Everything he'd set out to do, all the things he promised himself, his mother…his father…they were before his golden eyes. He had accomplished the greatest feat of their time. The miracle child, the one-in-a-millennium, the singularity in this world had become the King he dreamt of.

Everything he could hope for, dream of, think, imagine…it was all right here. He had everything he needed, and everything he wanted. He had friendships and alliances to last anyone a lifetime, and he knew he appeared to everyone as the happiest man on the planet. He was loved by all, babies to the elderly, by his friends and newcomers, by those who'd never laid eyes on him. The world knew his name, his accomplishments, and all that he stood for. But that was just the surface. That was just the façade he wore each day, putting his friends, his allies, his subjects before himself. He was born to be a miracle to this world, to change everything, and to make a nation where men, women, and children could live happy, peaceful lives.

"Have I accomplished everything I was supposed to accomplish? Seven Djinns, loyal friends and subjects, a peaceful nation?" A soft sigh escaped his lips as he brushed long purple bangs from his eyes. Folding his arms on the ornate railing, he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. Half lidded eyes continued to gaze down at the courtyard beneath the King's Suite balcony. A mother comforted a little girl who'd fallen and scuffed her knee as she jogged toward their home. He smiled, adjusting his weight from one sandal-clad foot to the other. White robes flowed around his ankles, swaying in the breeze. He was grateful and proud of Sindria and the trading company. His lips curved in a smile as he envisioned his strong father, Badr. _I hope I've made you proud, Papa,_ he thought. _I hope you can rest easily wherever you may be_.

Lost in his thoughts, drifted far away to Parthevia, to a time he was adamant he'd never forget. His mother…Esra…his loyal, kind, goofy father. When life was as simple as it could be. When he was praised for getting water from the well instead of conquering another dungeon. _If only you could see me now, Momma, Papa_ …Another soft sigh, another shift of his weight. He didn't hear the scuffing of sandals against marble or the chuckle of his loyal advisor and friend.

"Where are you spending the evening today, Sin?" Ja'far chuckled, standing beside the King and resting his arms on the rail, as well. "Imchuk? Sasan?" Sinbad had developed a habit recently. After dinner with the eight generals, he'd often disappear to his chambers, the courtyard, the cliffs. Ja'far or Pisti would find him most often, and they'd be told the same thing. He'd lost track of time, or he'd been on a long walk. Ja'far knew better than to believe him, though he'd become more concerned than amused lately. Sinbad appeared sad, and Ja'far was unsure how to handle that. The usually happy-go-lucky, nonchalant King of the Seven Seas was withdrawing himself from gatherings, celebrations, banquets…he'd almost missed the most recent Mahrajan, something Hinahoho and Rurumu would have been devastated by. Thankfully, Drakon could find him and remind him of that evening's plans. Sinbad had been residing in a hammock on the cliff that day, watching the ocean waves come and go on the beach below.

Sinbad opened his eyes and tilted his head to regard Ja'far. He smiled and offered a shrug of his shoulder. "Parthevia, actually. I was thinking about my parents." He stood up, extending his long, shapely arms above his head. After his stretch, he relaxed again and put his hands on his hips. "I was thinking of how they'd love Sindria. This would have been the perfect place for them to retire. My mother was sick…she died when I was fourteen. Papa was sent to war when I was five and I never heard from him again. They are a huge part of why I've done everything the way I have. Their memories…they're so important. They make me remember to be grateful for everything we've accomplished."

Listening to the way Sinbad spoke of his parents caused Ja'far to furrow his brow. Not only was he more reserved of late, he was almost…philosophic? He was not himself, and The Generals were starting to notice. "They would love it here, Sin, I'm sure. What made you think of them, now?"

"I was remembering how they loved each other," Sinbad replied. "Every day, my Father would leave to fish, and every evening, my mother would wait for him to come home with dinner ready. They spent every day together if they could, and their love was something they smothered me in. I just remember the way my father looked at my mother, like he couldn't live without her. He gave his life protecting us. It's amazing hope people can have that much love, isn't it?" The King turned his back to the railing and leaned against it, resting his elbows on the railing at his sides.

Ja'far smiled, idly nodding his head. "It's not something I recall from my childhood, but I can see what you mean. Like the woman down there," his eyes watched as the young mother cradled her crying child and looked over her knee. "You can see it in her eyes, the way she'd do anything for her child." Turning back to his friend, Ja'far smiled. "What are you saying? You want to find all the children you've sired in this world?" His eyebrow twitched as he smirked.

Sinbad threw his head back and laughed, his shoulders shaking with the unexpected amusement of Ja'far's joke. "That's a little much, don't you think, Ja'far?" He shook his head with mirth, standing to his full height and taking a step away from the rail. "Who's to say I've even sired any children, yet?" He raised a purple brow and leaned toward Ja'far, teasing him for the insinuation.

"With as many red-light districts as you've frequented, I can only imagine!" Ja'far exclaimed, leaning toward Sinbad in return. "Where do you want me to start? Artemyura? Imchuk? Perhaps Parthevia, since I'm sure you started early?" He was laughing, too, joining Sinbad in the row. "I can't even imagine how many children you could have by now! I haven't seen any purple-haired girls or boys running around in Sindria, but who's to say the other allied countries don't have tons of them?"

The King of the Seven Seas was known for his often-inappropriate humor, but hearing Ja'far poke fun at him was enough for Sinbad to be taken over by laughter. He knew his friend was right; he was often found enjoying the services of the red-light districts with Mystras when they were together, but that was a long time ago. There was some truth to what Ja'far had said; he probably did have children somewhere. But the thought of being a father, even a husband, wasn't something that scared Sinbad as much as it used to. He'd conquered seven dungeons, mastered his Djinn equips, created a whole new world and fought in several wars. But he had not conquered his heart…or allowed it to be conquered.

Throwing his arm around Ja'far's shoulders, Sinbad proceeded toward the balcony doors. "Who knows, Ja'Far…maybe I'll make you an Uncle and an Advisor? What do you think of that?" He wiggled his brows and chuckled, turning his palm upward in a nonchalant motion to emphasize his suggestion.

Ja'far was taken aback, not expecting Sinbad to seriously consider what he was saying. He hadn't gone to the balcony to talk Sinbad into becoming a father one day. _What is he thinking? Is he serious?_ Looking up at Sinbad, behind the amused, golden eyes, he saw something was missing.

Sinbad was lonely.


	2. Chapter One

The One

Chapter One

Ja'far sat at the familiar, worn chair he'd always sat in, to the right of King Sinbad's chair, at the conference table. Across from him, Hinahoho sat, muscular arms crossed in front of his chest. "Lonely, you think?" The tall warrior repeated to Ja'far, closing his eyes. He thought of Rurumu and Kikiriku, his beautiful wife and strong son. He understood how Sinbad may be longing for that kind of companionship and the desire to pass on a legacy to children. But he was, admittedly, taken aback by the prospect of their King wedding and siring children…at least, intentionally. "What do you propose we do, Ja'far?"

The advisor sighed and shook his head. "I'm not really sure what we should do. I am worried about him; I know the rest of the Generals are, too. We really shouldn't interfere in his affairs, unless they relate to national security, him making a fool of himself…or us…drinking too much or throwing himself at too many women. I'm not sure what to do, other than support him. If this is what he wants, we'll be there for him. I just didn't expect our King to want only one woman." He bit his lip. "It would suit him, though, and Sindria would be thrilled to have a Queen as powerful and strong as their King."

Hinahoho laughed and nodded his head. "We could get him an Imchuk woman! He wouldn't know what hit him if he had a woman like my wife!" He slammed his fist on the table, causing it to quiver under his heavy grip. "Could you imagine him with an Imchuk Queen!"

"No one is going to be finding me a woman, Hina," Sinbad's deep, smooth voice echoed into the conference room, and he stepped in, carrying a golden goblet of wine. "If I want a wife, I'll find one myself. Just promise me you won't interfere unless you feel it's truly necessary." He smirked at his friends, finding himself very appreciative of their concern. "Besides…I'm essentially married to Sindria. Do you think I'd have time for a wife and children? I have enough on my plate caring for our subjects and our household vessels. I should leave the wifing and children-making to you, Hinahoho!"

Ja'far looked at Sinbad with a confused expression, not understanding what he as saying. "You just said, three days ago, that you might want to make me an Uncle. Isn't that what you meant? That you want a wife and children?" He stood from his chair, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward. "And now you're drinking and talking about being married to your country? You make no sense, Sin!"

Sinbad shrugged his shoulder and sipped his wine. "I made a decision that night, after we talked. I decided that feeling down on myself was pointless. Look at everything we've accomplished!" He turned and drew back the curation hiding the huge window. Through it, they could see the whole of Sindria, and he smiled fondly. "Look at this world that we have created! What more does a King need than his friends, his kingdom, and the availability of every woman who wants a piece of him!" He held onto his headdress and laughed. "What's the point of settling down with only one person when I can have all I want!"

Hinahoho and Ja'far looked at each other, then back at Sinbad. He seemed back to normal, his inappropriate comments, his laughter and his wine. Hinahoho was thrilled to see him like this! Hinahoho stood up, throwing his elbow into Sinbad's side. "You dog!" he laughed, then slapping him on the back, almost knocking him over. "I can't say that married life is perfect, but I enjoy it. I also highly recommend it! But…I never thought you one for settling down! Glad to hear you're feeling better, Sin!" He chuckled and headed for the door.

Ja'far, however, was not convinced. He, too, headed toward the door. When he reached it, he paused. "You might be able to wear that mask, but you can't lie to yourself, Sin." Silently, he stepped out the door and wandered down the hallway.

Sinbad didn't turn. He took another sip of his wine and continued to stare out the window.

* * *

"Oh, Sinbad~," her breathy voice, hot against his ear, whispered. Her warm, perspiring body moving against him, her large, rounded breasts pressed against his chest. "Your highness," she moaned, tilting her head back so bright, pale purple hair dusted the tops of his thighs. She rotated her hips in his lap, grinding into him. His large, calloused hands gripped her buttocks, squeezing the supple flesh as he pulled her hard against him. Soft, breathy pants escaped his lips as she moved, up and down, up and down, up and down on his member. Cool, golden bangles clanged on her wrists and ankles as she moved, rainbow colored jewels bounced on her breasts, brushing against her hardened nipples. He watched the array of colors between them, the sparkle of the afternoon sunlight as it danced across her flesh. He felt the soft pressure of her nails digging into his shoulders as she straddled his lap. "Oh…!"

Sinbad's hand slid up her back, pressing his fingertips between her shoulder blades as he dipped his head to her breasts. He pulled a pointed nipple into his mouth, gently at first with his lips, then playfully with his teeth. Her high-pitched gasp made him smile, and the way her muscles tensed around his erection made him groan. She was so slick, so hot, so wet, and he wasn't going to last much longer. He tightened his grip around her waist, held her hips against his, intent on remaining inside her. He grunted, lifted her as he moved to his knees, then dropped her onto her back against his silky, bright white sheets. She stretched, arching her back and making a show of her large breasts as they bounced and reached for the ornate ceiling. He moaned, thrusting his hips against hers. He grabbed her thigh, his hand beneath her knee, and pushed it out, spreading her wide as he rode her hard and fast, then slow, rotating his hips, waiting for that sweet sound from her mouth. Her arm reached above her head, gripping into the royal blue blanket that had halfway fallen from the bed. Her head tipped backward, and she gripped his flexed bicep, digging her nails into his skin.

"Sinbad!" She panted, her painted toes curling, toe rings glinting. "Sin…Sinbad! Please, Sinbad!" Licking his lips with a talented tongue, and he grabbed her other thigh with the hand he'd been leaning his weight against. He leaned back on his haunches, knees parted for balance, and pulled her into his lap. She was arched in the most beautiful way, body completely spread and open to him. Not an ounce of hair on her body, not a bit of imperfection. Flawless, olive skin, pink and moist between her legs, her nipples a soft rosy color. Her lips full, moistened by her sweet tongue. She tasted, everywhere, of sweet dessert and smelled of jasmine. Her voice, a melodic, angelic sound as she cried his name. Her pleasure was everything he needed; he needed her to feel good, to be satisfied, to know that his intent was to make her scream until she had no voice and her body was wracked with an Earth-quaking orgasm.

"Please, Sinbad! I'm…I'm going to…. oh, Sinbad!" Her left hand moved from the sheets to her chest, holding herself in a one-armed hug. It thrust her breasts forward, and he watched them bounce with every thrust of his hips into her perfect body. He chuckled, his eyes falling to the arm across her ribs. A beautiful ring sparkled there, on her hand, a large amethyst stone settled into a circle of gold. "Sinbad…Sinbad! My love!" She screamed, her body shaking and thighs clenching down on his hips as he rode her through her orgasm.

Sinbad's eyes shot open, his body drenched in sweat and panting. His member, so hard it hurt, pressing against the sheets. He released his death grip on his pillow, and he sat up, staring at the night sky through the window. "What…" he whispered, looking down to his lap. He had no clue who she was; he'd never seen the angel in his dreams before. He lowered his face into his hands. He remembered what Hinahoho said that morning, that married life wasn't perfect but it was worth it. Was it worth it? Was it truly what he wanted? Needed? Could he truly find someone to love, cherish, and dedicate himself to? But…did he need someone else to care enough for that he'd give his life? He already had the entire nation to worry about. "Why doesn't any of this make any sense?" He groaned, falling onto his back and looking at the ceiling. The dream had felt so real. She was so beautiful. She had to be real. He had to find her.

He reached down, lowering his hand beneath the sheet.


	3. Chapter Two

The One

Chapter Two

Rurumu sat in the courtyard of Sindria palace, watching her husband train their son in the ways of an Imchuk warrior. She'd heard rumor from Hinahoho of Ja'far's concern for Sinbad, and she wasn't convinced that Sinbad had overcome his loneliness. She had been his teacher and had spent enough time with Sinbad to know that he loved his friends fiercely. He had grown, created this world, and watched his friends and loved ones find their significant others, been a part of Kikiriku's life growing up, and had seen his country flourish. She was sure he wanted to feel some semblance of normality, of what it was like to not be king, but to be a man, a human. Throwing himself into the whorehouse as he had for the last several nights probably wasn't helping him…she bit her lip and furrowed her brows. He was a bit of a whore himself, she thought. 'He'll be lucky if any woman believes he'll be exclusive to her.'

"Rurumu!" Hinahoho called, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Are you in there?"

Rurumu looked up, puzzled. She tossed her long blue braid over her shoulder and considered her handsome husband. "What did you say, dear?" She asked, crossing her right leg over her left and folding her hands around her knee. She watched her husband sit beside her and lean his elbows on his knees. He stared forward, watching their son. Kikiriku was practicing with a wooden sword large enough to resemble his father's harpoon. He was close to becoming a man, though not ready just yet.

"I was asking if you saw how well Kikiriku is doing with his training," Hinahoho repeated. "But you were in another world, I think." He smiled at her and reached for her hand, holding it in his. She squeezed his hand in return, lacing her fingers between his.

"I was," she smiled, nodding her head. "I was thinking about Sinbad and what you were saying. I don't think you should be convinced that he's married to Sindria, Hina…I think there might me some credit to what Ja'far was saying." She paused for a moment before turning to face Hinahoho completely. "What if he truly is lonely? What if he truly is not happy anymore?"

Hinahoho considered his wife's beautiful eyes, and he saw how serious she was, how truly concerned she felt toward the man who'd helped him all those years ago. He remembered that young, purple hot head that stormed in, claimed his narwhal, and then created a bond and alliance with the village chief without batting an eye. He remembered how bright and happy Sinbad was for them on their wedding day, how ecstatic he was when Hinahoho introduced him to their son. Sinbad was there, for everything and everyone who he loved.

"Should we have a banquet for him?" He suggested. "Why don't we have a party to thank Sinbad for everything he's done for us?" He scratched his cheek idly, and he glanced toward Kikiriku. "He changed our lives for the better, saved Ja'far, befriended Drakon, Mystras and Spartos…Artemina and Pisti…and so much more…"

She smiled brightly. "I think he'd really appreciate that. We could open it to the public, share it with the people of Sindria who care so much for him, too. I'll talk to Ja'far about organizing it without saying anything to Sinbad. He's not traveling anytime soon, is he?"

"He shouldn't be; the summit between the nations isn't for another month and a half, but Ja'far will know for certain. Why don't you go talk to him now, Rurumu? Why don't you go suggest it to him and see what he says?" Hinahoho leaned over and gave her a soft, precious peck on the cheek. While he was proud of his wife and who they had become as a couple, he and Rurumu had never been for too much in public. They preferred to save that for themselves, but Hinahoho couldn't help but love how Rurumu's cheeks turned pink when he gave her little bits of affection here and there. She was so strong and powerful, but so feminine at the same time. Through all they had been through, he couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her each day. "I'll keep working with Kikiriku. You go on." He said, standing up and wandering back toward their son.

Rurumu nodded, touching her cheek and then standing. 'Maybe Sinbad will find someone who he can love, who appreciates him for everything he does the way we do.'

* * *

Ja'far had agreed with Rurumu that a banquet in Sinbad's honor might at least help to make the King feel a bit better. Yet, Ja'far wasn't convinced that Sinbad would find the one and only person for him at this banquet. He wasn't even sure what Sinbad would do or say if he found out beforehand that this banquet they were planning was for him. Ja'far was sure Sinbad would think they were trying to set him up, and Ja'far was not going to meddle in any affairs of the heart for Sinbad. They'd met when Ja'far was sent to kill him; he was sure Sinbad would return the favor if he thought Ja'far was trying to help him find his one true love.

The advisor shook his head as though he were trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. It didn't work, but it was a good try. Sinbad was a very intuitive man, and he was an astounding ruler. He could be dense at times, but Ja'far thought it was just one little quirk he could deal with. He was Sinbad's advisor after all. Yet…the recent parade of dancing girls and professional escorts wasn't alleviating his frustrations any. It'd been a month since Sinbad had made those comments, and Ja'far was positive the King was drowning his stresses in voluptuous breasts and writhing, moist bodies. The thought made Ja'far groan out loud and thump his he'd against the desk he was sitting at.

"The last thing I want is to think of Sinbad doing _that_. Not like it's anything new, but seriously…" he groaned, sighing into the paper he was writing on. All the arrangements had been made, and he was in the process of confirming them when these thoughts popped into his head. If they were throwing a banquet, open to the people of Sindria to thank Sinbad for everything, how could Sinbad think they'd have ulterior motives? Did they have ulterior motives? Were they trying to set him up with someone, or were they honestly just trying to make the King realize that he is loved by everyone in his kingdom?

Jaf'ar sighed again and looked at his list. The flowers were ordered, the menus were arranged, the music was lined up…and an abundance of dancers were on the roster, too. Though he frequently had visitors from these dancing women for more than just dinner and a show, Sinbad never tired of seeing them. Ja'far agreed that they were beautiful and entirely stunning dancers, though he did not enjoy purchasing their _other_ services. He'd spent time with a wonderful woman a while ago, but it didn't last. Maybe one day he would find someone, too.

Sitting there by his desk, checking off the list for Sinbad's banquet, he smiled. _I promise I will not find a wife, myself, until Sinbad does_. _After all, what kind of advisor would I be if I was preoccupied with a woman before my King was?_

* * *

When the night of the banquet arrived, Ja'far was relieved. The town was bustling with activity, and multiple deliveries were being made throughout the day. Sinbad was taken on a day trip to the far side of the island with Yamraiha on the ruse she needed his opinion on some new magic she was creating. He was eager to see what she'd been working on and went without question. She'd left a magic object with Ja'far so he could communicate with her easily when it was time for Sinbad to come to the banquet.

Ja'far was very thankful for the help the other seven Generals were giving him. Everyone pitched in and helped carry items, set things up, arrange flowers and help the band with their instruments and whatnot. The hall was coming together very quickly and very well, and Ja'far was impressed.

Ja'far stood in the doorway as the sun began to set, and he watched Drakon light the candles and chandeliers throughout the hall. Guests steadily entered, most bringing gifts that began to accumulate by Sinbad's throne at the head of the room. Gifts weren't expected, but the generals weren't surprised. The people loved Sinbad, and appreciated him dearly. The gifts probably consisted of his favorite fruits, wines, beers, and other indulgences the King didn't hide. It made the young advisor smile and shake his head.

The music began, and he watched the hordes of dancing girls enter the room. They moved in formations, glimmering chains of gold and silver, jewels of every color, faces veiled in sheer veils of pinks and purples and blues. Breasts moved and bounced with each step, nipples poking into the sheer veils across each chest. Many were pierced with chains or jewels dangling from the blush buds. Slender figures draped in nearly invisible clothes save for the small bottoms covering their groins and parting their buttocks. Ja'far's cheeks warmed at the sight, and he turned away from the girls. Sinbad would most definitely approve.

Waitstaff began to enter the room carrying trays of finger foods or pitchers of wine or beer. Girls clothed in white linen, slight glimpses of round breasts visible at the sides of their tops. Young men clad in simple robes of the same material also entered to serve guests. Everything was perfect and going exactly as planned. Guests were already commenting on the service and the beautiful flowers filling the room. The Generals had done very well.

Ja'Far looked at Drakon and Hinahoho, and they nodded.


	4. Chapter Three

The One

Chapter Three

Sinbad was sitting in the grass, his feet bare and his headdress off. Yamraiha was in front of him, in the middle of the glade, conjuring a new type of magic he'd never seen before. She was amazing with her art, and he knew that each new bit of magic she created or molded would only benefit their country, their allies and their subjects more. She lowered her wand and turned to look at him, giving him a bright smile.

"What do you think?" She asked, wandering across the glade to sit beside him. She laid her staff down beside her and pressed her knees together. "It's just a little something I've been working on to clear the dark metal objects. I figured if we can capture them and cleanse them…I don't know if it's going to work. I know dark rukh cannot be returned to light, but maybe the objects they inhabit can be. I figured it'd be worth a try," she giggled, tilting her head to the side as her hat quivered in the breeze.

"I think it's a good start. If we can rid the world of dark metal vessels, we might be able to prevent future occurrences like the one we had a few years ago." He chuckled, remembering the battle of the thirteen djinn equips and extreme magic spells. It was a wild ride that he often looked back on fondly.

Yamraiha nodded her head and smiled again. From her pocket, she felt a soft vibration and her smile widened. That was her signal! "Why don't we head back to the palace? It's getting late and I'm sure you're getting hungry!" she laughed. Moving to her feet, she offered her hand to her King and laid her staff in the air. "We can ride back on this!"

Laughing, Sinbad nodded and sat down beside her on the staff. "I'm sure it'll be a wild ride back. I don't often agree to ride on a witch's broom!"

"Sinbad!"

* * *

When Yamraiha lowered her staff to the main entrance of the palace, she and Sinbad were greeted by the smiling faces of the remaining Generals. "What is this for?" Sinbad chuckled, adjusting his robes once he stood. "What is that music I hear?"

Ja'far moved forward and handed Sinbad a goblet of cold beer, laughing when Yamraiha shoved Sinbad toward the door. "It's just a little something for our King," he said, listening to Hinahoho and Drakon laughing behind them. The Generals escorted the King inside and Masrur moved ahead to push open the door to the banquet hall. Once it was open and Sinbad stepped inside, he was stopped dead in his tracks by an enormous uproar of "King Sinbad!" And "Sinbad!" And "Our King!" Voices from throughout the room cheered, clapping, raising their glasses, toasting their King.

"What is going on, Ja'far?" Sinbad asked, staring at the room full of his subjects and friends, the beautiful dancing girls and the band. So much was going on, Sinbad didn't know where to look or what to focus on. He took a sip of his beer and then turned to his advisor. "What is this?" He laughed.

Hinahoho stepped forward, his arm around the waist of his wife and his hand on the shoulder of his son. "This was Rurumu's idea, Sin…she wanted you to see how loved you are and how much you're appreciated. This banquet is for you, in your honor. Look at the people here, Sin…look at everyone who loves you for giving them a peaceful world to live in." He moved forward, between his wife and son, and put his hands on Sinbad's shoulders. Giving credit to his wife made her smile even wider than it already was. "This is for you, my King. This is for the man who saved us all."

Sinbad smiled, lifting his free hand to put on Hinahoho's shoulder, as well. "Thank you, my friend. Rurumu," he turned to face her, moving forward to give her formal thanks. "Thank you." He whispered, truly moved by the act and the work his friends put forth for him. "You don't realize how much this means to me".

Rurumu smiled and nodded her head, hugging Kikiriku to her chest. "You sacrifice so much for us, Sin," She smiled when Kikiriku agreed, pumping his fist in the air. "I think, though, my son, you should go off to bed now. You may be almost a man, but you're not a man yet. You don't need to see these girls." She turned to escort her son out, much to his dismay and the laughter of the Generals around them.

Sinbad turned, standing beside Drakon and Hinahoho, Ja'far at his side. He sighed a happy sigh and took another sip of his beer. "This is amazing," he said. He moved forward, greeting his subjects and making his way through the room. "Thank you for coming! Thank you for being here!" He said, his throne catching his eye. He was stunned by the enormous number of gifts piling there, and he chuckled.

"King Sinbad," a soft voice said from behind him. "Would you like some more beer?"

The King turned and smiled, "Of course I wou-," he stopped, mid-sentence. Holding out his cup, the waitress poured him fresh beer, paying no attention to the fact that he'd stopped talking. His attention was caught by a woman across the room. She was carrying a tray of food, offering it to guests and the generals. She giggled and meandered around, holding the tray on her shoulder when she was moving between tables or groups of people. Her voice was like a songbird's, her hips wide but strong. Her breasts were hidden by white linen, though he caught a glimpse of their rounded form when he lifted her arms to carry her tray. The sides of her robes were cut from her underarm to her hip, held at her waist by a gold chain. Slender legs emerged from the sides of her robes; she wore nothing beneath them. He swallowed hard, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"King Sinbad!" The leader of the musicians stopped the music when he spotted the king standing nearby, a server filling his goblet. "We have a treat for you tonight! Please, take your seat!"

Sinbad barely heard anything until Drakon arrived at his side, startling the king from his stare. "Drakon?" He questioned. "Oh…take my seat?" He turned, looking back to where the server girl was before. She was nowhere to be seen. _Where did she go?_ He wondered, moving toward his throne. The eight Generals stood beside him, their arms crossed in their formal stance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for your pleasure, and for the extreme pleasure of our most esteemed guest of honor!" The musician exclaimed. "Please enjoy our beautiful dancing girls, far from the East! This is a gift for King Sinbad from his loyal kingdom!" The room roared with clapping and cheering as the girls entered the room, once again in formation. They glided to the center of the room and took their positions with their backs to the King. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg idly over the other his cheek against his fist. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the girl who'd been serving food opposite of where he stood a short while earlier. Where could she be?

The girls jingled as the music started and they took their first steps, turning their feet in then out then turning their bodies to face the King while kneeling close to the ground. They moved, swaying back and forth as they rose to their full heights, rolling their arms to and fro, above their heads, to their sides, down toward the floor. Their hips rocked from side to side, swaying with bells adorning their minimalistic garbs. They wore practically nothing as they danced for the king. They were enticing, beautiful girls with hair of varying colors and eyes that fell only on Sinbad. Yet, he couldn't stay focused on them. The generals beside him were enjoying the show, and normally, he would, too. But something about that serving girl was distracting him.

Several minutes into their dance, Sinbad was drawn out of his thoughts and his desire to find the serving girl by the lead dancer. She'd danced her way up the stairs to the wide platform his throne was seated on. Several of the generals chuckled, watching her. Her long, jet black hair fell around her shoulders in a curtain of satin. Her legs were adorned with bangles, her skirt rimmed with bells. Her belly button was pierced with a golden ring, a thin chain of silver encircled her waist, and a sheer veil of pale blue hung on her chest. Her breasts were large, the veil barely covering them. Sinbad could see straight through it; her erect nipples, both pierced with golden bobbles, another chain dangling between the two and adorned with bells at each nipple. Her throat, encircled in golden chains with gems of all shapes, her arms singing with more bangles. She was the epitome of a professional, exotic dancing girl. Any King would be thrilled to see her dancing, and more delighted to have her dance privately. She moved, standing directly before Sinbad to entice him, distract him, delight him.

"Your Majesty," She whispered, smiling beneath the veil that only exposed her eyes, though it was as sheer as the one over her breasts. "I would be honored to celebrate with you later this evening," she winked, swaying her hips toward him. "I'll be here all night for you…" She giggled, turning and allowing him a full view of every curve of her body. "What do you say?" She rolled her hips sensually, jingling the bells and watching for Sinbad's reaction.

His golden eyes traced every curve on her body, enjoying the sight of her breasts, her pierced nipples and how she moved. He'd like to know what she tasted like, warm, erect nipples and cool metal. It enticed him, and he chuckled. "I may take you up on-" he stopped, again, mid-sentence. It seemed to be a common occurrence that night, but something caught his eye. Just a few tables away from the throne's platform, the serving girl from earlier stood attempting to offer food to a table of rowdy guests. She lowered a small plate to the table and offered a smile to the woman she'd served, but immediately, a guest beside her stood, knocking her tray from her shoulder and hand. Plates of food clattered to the floor, shattering, and silencing the whole banquet hall.

"Damn you, incompetent girl!" The man snapped, obviously having indulged too much in good beer and wine to be thinking straight. "Can't you see we're trying to watch the girls? You're getting in everyone's way with that damn tray of yours!" Outbursts like this were extremely seldom in Sindria, though not unheard of. There had been several stories of drunken brawls floating about from banquets at the palace, but none involved women.

Sinbad rose from his throne immediately, stepping aside from the dancing girl and floating down the steps toward the commotion. Before he could say a word, before he could stand up for the girl, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"If drunken fools like you would pay attention to more than a pair of tits bouncing in your face, you might not make such an ass out of yourselves all the time!" The serving girl snapped back, shoving her tray into the irate man's arms. "I am merely doing my job to earn a living and serve this palace; you are being a total jerk! If you think I'm incompetent, YOU do my job!" She flipped her long, braided pale purple hair over her shoulder, adjusted her robes, and turned on her heel. Without another word, she was out the door and the man sat back down in his seat, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Sinbad crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk growing on his face. She did exist. She was real.


	5. Chapter Four

The One

Chapter Four

When dawn broke the morning following the banquet, Sinbad arose with a soft sigh and a long stretch. He opened his eyes, gazing at the golden, ornate scrolling work across his ceiling before turning onto his side. Part of him hoped he'd see the beautiful, lavender-haired serving girl beside him…or at least the exotic dancer who'd promised her body to him. Instead, he found an empty bed and unwrinkled sheets. He smiled, placing a hand on his forehead. _You must really be losing your edge, Sin, if you wake up without a companion the night after a banquet._

The King sat up, pushing the sheets from his chest to his lap, and turned to slide out of bed. He stood, his bare form casting a shadow across the floor and up the wall. She had become all he could think about since he first dreamt of her. The way her body moved on his bead in that dream, the way she called his name, then realizing she truly did exist last night at the banquet. He didn't believe in dreams coming true without work, so he was surprised. He wondered what her name was, wondered where she came from. Did she work in the palace? Was she new to Sindria? Who was she?

A knock on the door caused him to grab his robes and cover his body. The door opened a moment later, and Ja'far stepped in. "Good morning, Sin," he said, smiling warmly. "Did you sleep well?" He was impressed to see the King out of bed so early, but he'd noticed Sinbad had gone to bed alone late into the morning hours.

"I did; I'm a little sore from the booze last night," Sinbad replied, reaching for his headdress and metal vessels he never let leave his body. Except that one time in Balbadd. "Is there anything on the schedule today? I was hoping to take the day off."

Ja'far shook his head. "No, nothing you have to be around for. We'll just be overseeing the cleaning of the banquet hall and management of your gifts. Do you have something in mind you want to do? Do you want company?" He asked, curious as to what Sinbad was up to. He had that same look on his face, the way he looked the day he made those comments.

Sinbad slid his feet into his sandals and shook his head. "No, I think I'm just going to wander around today, go see the town and the people. I saw someone last night who I think is new here…I want to see if I can learn anything about her." He replied, thinking of the way she moved in and out of the crowd, and the way she told that man off after he made her drop her tray of food. It made him chuckle, and Ja'far smiled to himself.

"You found someone more beautiful than that dancer last night?" Ja'far said, tilting his head to the side. "I guess I was preoccupied with how beautiful they were." He remembered all the girls and how they moved and he blushed thinking about it. But who had Sinbad found that had captured his every thought so quickly?

Sinbad nodded, walking toward the door. "Yeah, you could say that." She was more beautiful than the dancing girls. She was strong and independent, she was elusive and alluring. She didn't do this on purpose though, and Sinbad liked that. She didn't try to catch anyone's attention, and that's what captured his. "She's like no girl I've seen before."

Ja'far watched Sinbad leave the room, and he hummed to himself. "Maybe…you did find her?" He wondered aloud, surprised and impressed by whomever she was. If she could capture the renowned Sinbad with a simple presence in a banquet room, she had to be something special.

* * *

The day was warm, and the sun felt good on Sinbad's skin as he wandered through the streets of Sindria. He enjoyed the sounds of chatter in the marketplace, of laughter and children playing. He stopped at many shops as he wandered, glancing here and there for a sign of the girl with lavender hair. Many of the people ran to him, idly chatting with him, sharing their baked goods and adorning him with their handcrafted jewelry. He enjoyed listening to the stories they told him, answering the questions the children asked, even carrying some of the children on his shoulders as they followed him through the streets. Sindria was a perfect place and a beautiful country. The people were wonderful and loving, and Sinbad was proud to be their King.

"King Sinbad," one little girl cooed, tugging on his robe skirt. She stood about waist-high, her pale blue hair shining in the sunlight. "Can I have a turn?" He smiled, hiding her toothless grin behind her little hand. Her brother was holding onto Sinbad's headdress as he rode on the King's shoulders, and he was sticking his tongue out and making faces at her from his newfound height. She twisted her body back and forth, her little white dress swaying around her knees. The King smiled, and he lowered her brother to the ground before picking her up and putting her in his place. Her twin, though maybe an inch or two taller than her, held onto the belt at Sinbad's waist and walked alongside him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his head, her forearms against his forehead. "Yea! Thank you, King Sinbad!"

Sinbad chuckled and wandered down the street, turning the corner from the marketplace onto the street of homes busy with women cleaning carpets and curtains, wash buckets on the porches, dogs barking here and there. "What is your name?" He asked the little girl, holding onto her knees as they hung from his shoulders.

"My name is Amira!" She sang, holding onto him tightly. "And that's my brother, Amal! He's five minutes older than me. Mamma said that we're her miracle children. We have a big sister, Naima, too. Naima means 'calm' but Amal and I don't think the name suits her!" She laughed, and her brother agreed with her. "Naima takes care of us because Mamma and Papa died during the war in Magnoshutatt. She works all day and all night to make sure we're taken care of."

Sinbad smiled and looked down at Amal. "You have a very strong sister, it sounds like. Amal and Amira are very lucky kids to have someone who loves them that much!" He said, putting a hand on Amal's head. "Would you like me to walk you home for lunch?" He wondered, watching other children run off to their homes as the noon-bell rang aloud.

"Yes!" Amal exclaimed, bouncing beside the King. "Naima makes the best food! She is a great cook! Oh please, King Sinbad, will you have lunch with us?" Seeing the excitement in the blue eyes staring up at him, and feeling Amira's arms tighten as her feet wiggled beside him, he couldn't say no to them. He could only imagine what Ja'far and Drakon would say if they saw him now, but he didn't mind. After all the battles he'd faced and the wars he'd fought, he enjoyed afternoons such as this, spending time with average people who reminded him of what life was like as a child in Parthevia.

"I think I'd be very happy to try your sister's cooking," Sinbad replied, and he saw how happy it made Amal. "Show me the way!" He chuckled, bouncing Amira on his shoulders and jogging forward after the young boy. Finding his mysterious serving girl could wait a little while longer.

* * *

The twins led Sinbad down a side street that turned into the fishing market. It made him smile as memories flooded back to him. Amal reached for Sinbad's hand and guided him toward the center of the market right of the nearby docks. They were quite a way away from the palace now, but Sinbad was enjoying the adventure. Politics and procedures weren't all there was to life, after all. When they stopped before a small market selling crabs and shrimp, live or steamed, he looked up from the docks.

"What is this?" He asked, helping Amira off his shoulders and setting her on the ground. "A little crab shack?" He chuckled, looking at the display table and the small sign at the side.

"This is where we live," Amal said, and he pushed open a door to the side of the market, revealing a simple staircase. "We live above Papa's crab shop. Naima should be back, soon. It's noon, and crabbing is done in the early morning hours." The young boy, who had to be only seven, led them up the stairs into the small apartment above. The room was quaint, a kitchen to the side, small rooms off the main for sleep. The center of the room was full of pillows and cushions, books strewn across the floor. The walls were painted, though the paint was cracking and chipping here and there. An ice box sat in the corner, and a wood stove was simmering with old embers and a tall pot of water was left there. "Welcome to our home." Amal said, smiling at the King.

Amira perked up when she heard a door creak, and she ran to the top of the stairs. "Naima! We have a guest!" She yelled, and Sinbad could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood where he was, unsure if it was truly a young girl climbing to them or a strange man. But, before he could voice his concern, a large crate was tossed onto the floor at the top of the stairs, and Amira grabbed onto its handle. She pulled it into the kitchen, and then another crate appeared at the top of the stairs. This time, Amal grabbed it and pulled it in. Amira turned and fed wood into the wood stove, stoking the dying fire until it lit again. She climbed onto a stool and made sure the pot on top had enough water in it before she dropped a metal mesh with feet into the pot. She lidded it, and then bounced down from the stool.

"Amira, what did I tell you about bringing strangers into the house just because they say they don't have anything to eat?" A smooth voice asked, panting with the exertion of carrying the heavy crates up the stairs. Two crates, stuffed to the brim with crabs, and only one girl?

Sinbad stared, impressed by whomever this woman would be, until she came into view. His eyes widened, and his lips parted. She stood, stretching her back and wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Her blue dress was hiked up and pinned above her knees, and her feet were bare. Her arms were bronzed from the high sun, and her sleeveless dress was tied behind her neck, her back exposed. Her hair, lavender in color, braided and twisted on top of her head and pinned with a wooden stick to hold it in place. Mud was smeared on her cheek, her legs and her arms, and a heavy loop of rope was tossed over one shoulder. She was perfect.

When she looked at her siblings, she smiled. She saw how they worked, how they grabbed the crates and lit the fire to steam the crabs. Amal had already run down the stairs with another pot to get fresh, cold water from the well to shock the crabs before they were steamed. This well-oiled machine was her life. And then she turned and saw him. She stumbled, nearly falling backwards down the stairs, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her feet.

"Your highness!" She cried, pulling her hand away and bowing her head low. "I am so sorry to greet you in this manner!" She grabbed the rope from her shoulder and tossed it to the side, trying to brush the dirt from her arms. She felt a huge mess, inappropriate for royalty to see her this way.

Sinbad shook his head, smiling. "Nonsense. You are working hard, and it shows. Fishing isn't a glamorous job!" He chuckled, stepping toward her again and reaching for her hand. She didn't allow him to take it, however, and her brow quivered into a slight arch.

"Not glamorous?" She repeated, crossing an arm over her chest. Amal, who'd just poked his head into the room, paused and bit his lip. Amira stopped poking the crabs in the crate and looked up. Apparently…Sinbad had struck a nerve. "Not glamorous?! You know what's not glamorous, your 'highness'? Banquets that make men drunk! Banquets that exemplify the female body by putting breasts on display for all to see! Fishing is glamorous! It's rewarding and honorable work, it supplies food for my family, and my father was proud to be a fisherman!" She exclaimed, taking a step toward the King who turned away from the hot stove and backed toward the center of the room.

Sinbad's eyes were wide, and he put his hands up in defeat. "I didn't mean-"

"Selling shrimp and crabs in the stand is glamorous! It's hard work, and I smell like rotting fish by the end of the day, but my brother and sister are happy and healthy! They don't have to go onto the water at their young age; they can play at the market place with their friends because I can fish! And yes, we may live in this beautiful country that _you_ created, and we may live in a place of _peace_ but we still work hard, day in and day out! And what do _you_ do, _your majesty_? You sit on your throne and gawk at each set of tits thrust in your face! How many did you bed last night, huh? Or did you just request every beautiful escort arrive at your bedchambers after the banquet?" Naima poked her finger into Sinbad's chest, walking toward him as he walked backwards. "Everyone knows that's your favorite past time! Claiming every beautiful woman you can and throwing banquet after banquet after banquet! So, _King Sinbad,_ why did you come here? To gloat? To remind me that not all the women in Sindria can be beautiful enough to be wanted by the King? To laugh at my work?" She took another step and he gasped, grabbing onto the railing as he felt his heel teeter on the edge of the top step.

"I didn't! I mean, that's not what I-" He tried to explain what had happened, and he looked to the twins for assistance, though they were both working hard at their chores in the kitchen to steam the crabs, seemingly unaware of Naima's accusations toward the King.

"Well, King of the Seven Seas! If you're so eager to understand what our lives are like, the docks are just outside the door!" She stomped her foot and he fell, sliding down the stairs on his bottom until he found himself laying on the floor. He stared up the stairs, and he saw long purple hair floating out of sight. Standing, he smiled to himself, and he shut the door. Turning on his heel, he adjusted his robes and watched nearby fishermen and women quickly turn away and pretend they hadn't been watching.

He was right. She was perfect.


	6. Chapter Five

The One

Chapter Five

Ja'far sat beside Sinbad, glaring at the King. It'd been a week since Sinbad's adventure to the docks, and Ja'far was less than impressed. Sinbad would not tell him whether he'd found the woman he'd been searching for, but instead boasted about this amazing family who had been orphaned during the war in Magnoshutatt. He was over the moon excited to help these children, and Ja'far had no clue how Sinbad would flip between depression, tracking this mysterious woman, and now these children. No matter how hard he tried, Ja'far couldn't make sense of it or how any of it was connected. To make matters worse, Sinbad sent several master carpenters to the crab shack at the docks the morning after his excursion with orders to update the storefront, and to provide the family there with new tables and stools and shelving for merchandise. He commissioned a new sign for their storefront to replace the small sign hanging to the side of the display table.

Unfortunately, Sinbad was staring at that very sign he'd commissioned, laid out in front of him on the conference table. Ja'far continued to stare at him, and Sinbad reached for a piece of paper nailed to the center of the sign. On it, scribbled in neat handwriting, were the words "Thanks, but NO Thanks! -N."

"What an insolent family if they will not accept a gesture of kindness from their King," Drakon's deep voice boomed from behind Sinbad. "An orphaned family that doesn't appreciate help? Makes no sense to me." He crossed his arms and looked at the sign. "How do you think they managed to bring it back to the palace, though? It's extremely heavy for children to carry."

Sinbad chuckled and folded the paper into a small square, sliding it into his pocket. "You'd be surprised. The eldest probably carried it here during the night. She's awfully strong." He sat back in his chair, staring at the sign. "Take the sign back to them, and hang it above their shack. But make sure the old sign remains in place," he commanded, looking toward the master carpenter who was across the conference table, remaining silent throughout the meeting. "And build them a new crabbing boat. One that can be manned by a single person, but is large and able to hold a great deal of catch!" He snapped his fingers and stood up. "And a sail! Commission a sale with the Sindria emblem in the center! That will help their business grow!" He turned to the carpenter. "Have the best boat maker in Sindria do this and have it delivered to them in two weeks' time!"

Ja'far and Drakon stared, wide-eyed, at the King. "Are you insane!?" They exclaimed.

Sinbad laughed and shook his head. "Not in the least! Ja'far, you must prepare the Generals for the upcoming Summit. We only have three weeks left, you know. Let me tend to these orphans, and you tend to matters of the state!" he stood again, his excitement preventing him from remaining still. He grabbed his goblet of wine and moved toward the door. "Sound like a plan?"

"But you're the KING!" Ja'far exclaimed.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" Naima grunted, heaving a heavy crate for crabbing onto her simple boat. Amal stood beside her, holding her coiled ropes in his hands to prevent them from knotting, and Amira arrived with a basket of raw chicken necks. The sun was low in the sky, barely breaking the horizon as it started to rise. "Some King…coming here and making a fool of us! Redoing father's shop and hiding his sign? Papa made that little sign for our shop, and he was proud of it!" She tossed the crate into the back of the boat, and she reached for the rope from Amal. "I can't believe he thinks that we need his help!"

Amira sighed and placed the basket of chicken necks into the corner of the boat, tucked safely away so they wouldn't fall or Naima wouldn't step in them. "Naima…Don't you think it's nice, though? The new shelves and the bigger tables for the crabs and shrimp you bring back?" She watched her sister move the heavy crates around in the little boat, her arms gleaming with sweat in the dewy morning hours, muscles taught and prominent. Amira wanted to grow up to be as strong as Naima, and she hoped she could help on the crabbing boat too.

"Sure, it's pretty and it makes our shop look good, but it's because he pities us. He thinks we can't handle this ourselves, so he just wants to show off. This makes him look like an even better King, too. _The King helps poor orphans in the Docks_ ," she used a pretentious, snobbish voice. "I refuse to accept anything I haven't worked for. We are capable to do this ourselves, and we're doing well, aren't we?" She stood and stepped into the cold ocean water before opening her arms and hugging her siblings. "You two make sure the fire in the stove is out before you leave today, okay?" She smiled, kissing their foreheads before turning and pushing her boat into the water. She jumped in and rowed herself out, steadily moving toward the horizon to her trusty crabbing spot.

Amira and Amal sighed and looked at each other. "She's nuts," Amira giggled, and she turned around to head back to the shop with her brother. Before they made it to the main road, though, they were greeted by a large group of men pulling a large cart with a wide, flat-shaped boat with a sail post and new oars. Amira's eyes widened as she saw the beautiful boat, and she watched as the men lowered it into the water in Naima's spot. "Uh-oh," she giggled.

"Sir?" Amal asked, approaching the boat maker who was supervising. "What is this?"

"A gift from King Sinbad to Naima and her siblings," he said, repeating what the King told him to say if he were questioned. "Here you go, young man," he offered Amal a woven sail, folded into a triangle, and patted Amira on the head. "King Sinbad sends his regards to the twins who gave him quite the adventure."

Amira looked at her brother and reached out to touch the sail. "Naima isn't going to be happy." She smiled, looking at the boat. "Please tell King Sinbad we thank him very much for his kind gift!" She turned and ran to the boat, jumping in it to explore and wait for her sister to return home from crabbing.

Amal, on the other hand, watched the carpenters replace the bigger sign and put their father's sign front and center.

* * *

Sinbad was sitting with the Eight Generals and friends for a meal to discuss the following week's trip to Imchuk where the Summit was going to take place. Hinahoho sat to his left and Ja'far to his right to discuss the terms of their transport, mandatory items to bring, who would remain behind to monitor the palace and current affairs in Sindria. Sinbad was sipping some more wine and idly eating the array of roasted fruits and vegetables before him as Drakon and Ja'far discussed whether two ships would be taken or three.

Kikiriku was joking with Pisti while Rurumu laughed and monitored them, but the laughter was cut short when they heard a loud banging from down the hallway. They heard murmuring and loud yelling, but they couldn't understand what was being said. The Generals stood, Sinbad at the head of the table, ready for whatever was coming. Kikiriku stood, pushing his mother behind himself in an expression of protection for her. Rurumu smiled proudly.

"Sinbad! Where the hell are you?!"

Sinbad looked up, a smile growing on his face. The doors to the conference room blew open, and Naima stormed in, carrying the sail that had been sent to her home that morning. She saw all the renowned men and women in the room staring at her, but it didn't deter her. She jumped onto the table and walked straight to the king. The guards who'd been attempting to cease her from entering the palace came running in after her, muttering their apologies. She threw down the sail in front of Sinbad, unconcerned by his plate of food she threw it on or the goblet of wine she knocked over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, her hands on her shapely hips. He was staring at her, her breasts covered by a simple cloth wrapped and weaved around her neck, her chest and tied at her back. Her flat stomach shone with a thin layer of sweat, and her billowing pants hung low on her lips. Her feet were bare, caked with dust from the streets, though her toenails were painted a soft shade of pink. Mud was on her arms again, and a streak of it was on her neck and forehead. She must have been hot and brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes were dark violet pools, narrowed at him and boring into his soul. "What do you think we are? Poor? Meek? Destitute?!"

Sinbad laughed and reached up, grabbing her around her waist and lowering her to the floor. For a second, he saw a flicker of something in her eyes as her cheeks reddened by the sheer strength of his body. But when her feet touched the floor, that look was gone. "Of course I do not think that of you-"

"You think I need a new boat? You think my shop isn't good enough? I am doing very well for my family! Amira and Amal do not need your generosities! They need to know they must work for everything they have! Earn it and reap the rewards! We don't want your handouts!" She pushed his hands away from her hips and glared up at him.

And then Ja'far saw it. For the first time, everything made sense. It all clicked in his mind, as he stared at Sinbad and this girl. "Generals, let's retire to the lounge to continue our discussions. I believe the King has this under control." He stated, and he saw the understanding looks in the eyes of their friends. Kikiriku didn't understand, but Rurumu hushed and said she would explain it later.

When the room had emptied and Naima's shoulders slowed their movement from her rapid breathing, Sinbad laughed again. "I do not think you need any-"

"Yes, you do!"

"Stop interrupting me!" He snapped back, his smile still on his face, though his voice deep and demanding the respect of the King. She stepped back, her strong gaze faltering a moment, before recovering from the surprise of his voice. "I do not think that you're meek or that you need handouts. I think the complete opposite." She didn't understand what he was saying, and it was obvious on her face. "I think you're one of the strongest people I've met. That's why I sent those gifts for you and the twins."

Naima didn't know what to say. She felt like an ass for storming into their meeting and throwing the sail down in his food. Anyone else would be sentenced to death for talking to a King in the manner she had. Maybe not in Sindria, but in other countries, at least. But, if he meant what he was saying, these actions were completely out of kindness and not pity. She looked away from his face, those golden eyes, and reached for the sail that was stained with wine. "Forgive my outburst, your highness," she said, holding the sail to her chest. "It would be my honor to use the boat you've provided my family to continue my business."

Sinbad reached for her, tilting her chin up with the side of his finger. "Naima, thank you for reminding me that I am more than just the King of Sindria," he whispered, and he lowered his head, dusting his lips across hers.

Ja'far and Drakon were not expecting the loud smack and the exclamation of, "you pretentious jerk!" They looked up from the preliminary plans at the table to see the girl with lavender hair storming back down the hallway with the sail in hand followed by Sinbad who was confused and rubbing his cheek, reddened with the handprint of a strong fishing woman.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Two days before they were set to disembark on their journey to Imchuk for the Summit of the Allied Nations, Sinbad hadn't heard a word from Naima or her siblings. He had sent a replacement sail, but there was no word from the little family. He wasn't very sure why she'd become so enraged at him that night when he kissed her, but Ja'far and Hinahoho told him he'd come on a little too strong. Hinahoho thought it was hysterical, and Ja'far was less than impressed. Regardless, Rurumu was the one who explained to Sinbad that, if he truly intended to win this girl over, he need to _woo_ her.

"Woo her?" He repeated idly as he strolled down the street toward the fishing market. "I've never wooed a woman in my life." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Turning onto the street Naima's family lived on, he caught a glimpse of the docks. There, in the boat he'd commissioned for her, Naima was sitting and weaving a net together. Sinbad continued until he stood on the dock behind her, watching the way her hands worked nimbly with the twine. "That's quite a nice net you're making," he stated.

Naima didn't jump or turn. She'd seen him coming down the way, and she heard him step onto the wooden dock. "You think so?" She replied, pulling the rope tight and then unraveling more from the spool at her side. "I'm glad your majesty approves."

He bit his lip but smiled, stepping onto the boat and sitting across from her. He pushed the net gently aside so he didn't step on it, and he watched the way she worked. Her hair was plaited and long, falling her back today. It was loose, a braid crowing her head and two smaller braids by her ears. She hadn't been crabbing this morning; storms were brewing on the horizon and her little boat wouldn't be enough to keep her and her catch safe.

"Did you come to apologize?" She asked, glancing up at him while her hands continued to weave the netting. "For being such an ass the other day?" Her feet were bare, and she had one foot propped up on a crate beside her, the other stretched out in front of her. She wore light pants, loose on her hips, though wet from sitting on the boat.

"I didn't understand why you were so mad, to be honest," He started, and then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Until my friends explained that I was a bit brutish." He sighed, leaning onto his knees and trying to get a glimpse of her dark purple eyes. "I am sorry if I offended you…I didn't intend to."

She made a quiet 'hmph' sound, and wiggled her toes. "Well, I don't accept." She replied, pursing her lips. "A king should behave more like a king and not a teenage boy!"

Sinbad blinked at her and shook his head. She was stubborn, and he loved it. She was difficult, and it attracted him. Her smart mouth aroused him, and he had a hard time hiding his infatuation. "Whether you accept my apology or not, I came here with a proposition for you," he said, pulling a rolled parchment from his robes and handing it to her. "You can read this when you would like, but I had Ja'far draw it up."

She stared at the scroll in his hand, and she was unsure whether she should take it or not. "What is your proposition?" Before she could put her netting down, he placed it in her lap and stood.

"The Generals and myself, along with Rurumu and Kikiriku, and embarking on a trip to Imchuk in two days' time. We are traveling for the Summit of the Allied Nations that takes place once a year. Chief Rametoto is hosting the Summit this year as we did last year. I'm sure you know it's very important to our nation's security and that of the world around us," He touched the gem on his chest, thinking about the Magnoshutatt war and the thirteen Djinn Equips that saved the world together.

"Where do I come into this," she asked, still staring at the scroll in her hand. She looked up at him and saw him smile. "Don't you dare tell me it's as a dancing girl for whomever you're leaving behind."

"No, actually," he said, and he looked to her crabbing equipment. "I thought an expert fisherman like you would enjoy an excursion to Imchuk as Sindria's official fish trader."

Naima's eyes widened at the thought, and she fully regarded the king in that moment. _He makes one hell of a point,_ she thought. _Imchuk is known to have snow crab and king crab that could fetch quite a pretty penny here in Sindria._ She put her hand to her mouth and thought about it. _But he was such an ass! He tried to kiss me! He tried to win me over with his smooth words and his pretty gifts!_

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Sinbad said, startling her out of her thoughts. "If you don't make it to the royal docks by sunrise two days from now, I'll know your answer. But…you'd be missing out on one hell of a trip!" He said, using his pointer finger to emphasize his point.

Naima grunted and stood up, not appreciating his ultimatum. "I am not a fisherman! I am a fisherwoman!" She yelled, and she rocked the boat with her movements, unintentionally causing Sinbad to lose his balance and fall overboard.

"Why do I always end up on my back when I'm around you, Naima?" the King said from in the shallow water where he laid on his back, leaning on his elbows. He was drenched from head to toe.

Naima was staring at him, and she couldn't hold it back when she began laughing hysterically at the submerged King. "No wonder they call you the _King of the Seven Seas!"_

* * *

"I don't think she's going to come, Sinbad," Drakon said, standing at the bow of the ship above the loading dock. The bridge was still lowered, though traffic had slowed since the ship was completely loaded and those who were going with them were already onboard. "With the way you returned to the palace the other day, like a drowned rat, I doubt she'll want to see more of that."

Sinbad grunted at his friend, watching as the sky changed from dark hues of purple and orange to warmer reds and pinks. The sun was rising. She hadn't come. He was beginning to feel as though his chances of actually wooing her were getting slimmer and slimmer. "Just a bit longer, Drakon…she still has time."

Ja'far was standing nearby and sighed. "I don't understand what you see in a fishing girl, Sin," he said nonchalantly, watching the walkway toward the main part of town. "You have all you could pick from wherever you go."

"You must not be thinking straight or coming down with a cold, Ja'far," Sinbad snapped, unappreciative of his friend's flippant regard toward fishermen. "You won't forget that I was raised a fisherman. You will respect the position."

Ja'far's cheeks reddened and he realized how he sounded. "Forgive me, that was not my intent, Sin," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I only meant you should probably keep your eyes open…there are many fish in the sea." He instantly regretted that cliché, but Sinbad wasn't paying attention anymore. "Sin?"

"King Sinbad!" Hinahoho called from the deck of the ship. "Are you ready to give the word to disembark? Imchuk awaits!" He was standing by the main mast, ready to pull the sail at his King's word. But Sinbad, again, wasn't listening.

"You know," the King called. "When we say _arrive at sunrise_ , that means when the _sun rises_!"

"Well, when you say _arrive at sunrise_ to a woman who is expert a crabbing, that means _arrive at sunrise after you bring in the morning's catch_!" Naima snapped back as she climbed the bridge onto the ship, throwing down her heavy pack she'd carried on her back. "Nice way to be a gentleman, your highness, and help a lady with her pack!"

Sinbad walked down the stairs from the upper deck on the bow and laughed, Ja'far and Drakon behind him. "If there was a lady aboard this ship that required help, maybe I'd offer!"

Naima turned her nose up and crossed her arms. "Are you going to get this show on the road, or are you going to stand here and be an ass?" She asked, throwing him a glare. "If there are snow crabs and king crabs for me to catch, I'm ready to get there!"

Ja'far felt panic rising in his chest as he watched the way this girl, this young woman, addressed their king. She stood, arms crossed and knee bent as she rested her boot-clad foot on the step she stood by. She was wearing a white, knee-length jacket lined with golden thread, three buttons at the waist pinned together. The collar was tall, touching the bottoms of her ears as it stood around her neck. Beneath that, her violet thigh-length dress was visible, the tops of subtle, large breasts peeking out. Her legs were cloaked in black, soft material that clung to her thighs and left no shape to the imagination. Her boots were as tall as her knees, brown leather and worn. She wore the coat of her father, the former crabber who traveled between the main continent and Sindria, and the dress of her mother, who remained home and ran the business. Ja'far could see it now: she reminded Sinbad of who he was when he was younger, and he was falling for her, hard and fast.

"Release the sails!" Sinbad called, giving the official order. "The Sindria Trading Company Ship sails for Imchuk!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The journey to Imchuk was something Naima couldn't turn down. Regardless of her frustration with their King, a fisherman couldn't pass this opportunity up. The sound of the sea, the slapping of the waves against the ship, the smell of salt on the air…they were home to her. She'd grown up on the water, and she loved every clear morning she could wake to venture out again. Amal and Amira didn't understand her longing to be on the water, but they were grateful for their sister's love. It fed them, clothed them, kept a roof over their heads. They were too young when their father would fish, and they were not able to learn before he died. They, instead, stayed with their mother and learned how to cook and prepare the food their father and sister would bring home. It was a simple cycle, day in and day out, and they were happy. Naima smiled, thinking about their little family. She may be fifteen years older than the twins, but they were her best friends. She didn't think she could live without them. Knowing they were far away in Sindria, now, was difficult for her. They were staying with the woman across the way whose children were the twins' closest friends.

"What is on your mind?" A gentle voice asked from behind her. Naima turned away from the railing on the stern on the ship, wind blowing her bangs into her face. She smiled up at Rurumu, the tallest woman with the biggest heart she'd ever met.

"I was thinking about my brother and sister," she replied, adjusting her father's jacket around her shoulders as the wind picked up. She'd had it tailored in the marketplace so it fit her and she didn't drown in the material. "They're so young and so far away."

Rurumu nodded, pushing one large blue braid over her shoulder. "It must be hard to be away from them," she said, glancing over her shoulder toward the deck where Sinbad and Kikiriku were sparring with wooden swords. "I didn't like being away from Kikiriku when he was little."

Naima watched the two of them, the way Sinbad moved across the deck and grabbed Kikiriku into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into the boy's blue hair while the boy protested. "Did you have to spend a lot of time away from him?"

Rurumu offered a shrug of a shoulder and a soft smile. "Here and there. Sinbad's travels often took Hinahoho from us, so I stayed behind to run the trading company and watch Kikiriku. I did go on some adventures with them, and when I did, it was hard to be away. Is this your first time away from them?"

"This is the farthest and the longest I'll be away from them, especially since our parents died," Naima said, and she looked back at Rurumu. "A month's journey to Imchuk, several weeks there, and a month back? I worry about the shop; they can't crab or fish, so what if they need more money? Will they be okay?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Rurumu giggled and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Naima, relax," she said. "It'll be okay. Don't worry about the two of them. You'll see them when you get back," she crossed her arms over the front of her chest, and she looked out to see. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in teaching Kikiriku how you crab. He knows basic fishing, but he's never been taught crabbing. He's been away from Imchuk for too long."

Naima smiled, nodding her head. "I'd be happy to! When do you want him to start?" She asked, and she slid her father's coat off. "'Cause I think now is as good a time as ever!" She handed her coat to Rurumu and reached for the twine at her waist, pulling it tighter to hold her linen pants up. Her feet were clad in her trusty boots, but she kicked them off and tied their laces together, hanging them over the stair rail. She didn't wear a shirt today-the sun was too hot for that-but a simple bandeau top kept her modest. She tussled her hair, simple braids falling out from the circlets at the back of her head so that her long hair fell to the top of her buttocks. She rolled it up into a large bun and unwrapped the red band at her wrist. She used this as a headband to keep her bangs and stray hairs out of her face. Bright, deep purple eyes stared up at Rurumu. "What do you think?"

Rurumu laughed, remembering how excited Hinahoho, Sinbad and Ja'far became at the prospect of a new adventure. This girl had some potential, some ability to capture Sinbad's full attention. Rurumu could see it now, how he was infatuated by her. "Go for it, Naima! He's a great swimmer, so don't worry about him falling in!"

Naima nodded and turned, running down the stairs to the main deck where Sinbad and Kikiriku were sparring. "Kikiriku!" She called, grabbing another wooded sword from Ja'far who was standing nearby, surprising him entirely. She moved in between them, catching their wooden swords with hers. She reveled in the shocked look on Sinbad's face, his eyes bright and staring at her without blinking. "He's mine, now," she said, parrying her sword around and watching Sinbad lose his balance, falling on top of Kikiriku. "As long as he can keep up!"

Hinahoho and Drakon were laughing heartily from the sideline, and Ja'far was staring at his empty hand. Rurumu was covering her mouth with her hand, laughing into her palm at the sight of the young girl who was earning respect among the generals. "You better watch yourself, Sinbad," she said, laughing again when Kikiriku jumped to his feet, tossing Sinbad onto his back. The young Imchuk ran across the deck and jumped onto the railing, yelling back at Naima, who was lowering the smaller boat without assistance, for insinuating he couldn't keep up. Kikiriku jumped from the railing onto the boat below, sending it the rest of the way to the water. "She's going to keep you on your toes!" Rurumu called to the King who was sitting up, laughing, himself.

* * *

As the sun set over the calm ocean water that evening, Sinbad stood on the main deck and leaned against the railing. He'd been watching Naima teach Kikiriku how to crab that afternoon from the ship they slowed to a stop. The young girl he'd fallen for the night of the banquet was a force to be reckoned with. Kikiriku was almost worn out from the sparring and then learning to crab. But Naima kept going. Her arms were thick, strong, lined with muscles used to lifting heavy crab pots out of the water. She was drenched in seawater, lavender hair sticking to the back of her neck, her white linen pants clinging to her tanned legs. They were completely sheer, now, leaving nothing to the imagination. She wore black shorts beneath her pants, covering her modesty, and it made him think she was even more stunning than before.

"She's beautiful," Rurumu said quietly, leaning on the railing beside him. She was watching her son, and as such, the woman he was falling for. "You picked quite the winner. How ever are you going to woo her?"

Sinbad rolled his eyes over to her, grinning at Rurumu. "I have no clue, but I know that between you, Hinahoho and Ja'far, I have it in for me. Drakon just laughs and shakes his head. I don't know what I'm going to do to woo her, or at least make her realize that I am serious in my attempts to convince her." He said, and he leaned his chin on his palm. "I've sent her countless gifts, but nothing seems to work."

"Do you remember when Hinahoho asked my father, Chief Rametoto, to marry me?" She asked, changing her position to sit on the railing and dangle her feet overboard. Naima and Kikiriku returned the last of their catch to the water and were rowing the boat back to the ship. "Do you remember what he said when my father asked him what Hinahoho could provide me with?"

Sinbad thought back, so long ago, to the day he spoke with Rametoto to create an alliance between the future Sindria and their quiet nation. Rametoto was scary and intimidating. He asked if Hinahoho could provide for his daughter, a warrior who didn't want for anything. "You had everything you wanted and needed, Rurumu," he said. "Naima doesn't…she is young and caring for her siblings, and they live in a rundown apartment above their shop. That's why I'm trying to give her what she needs…"

Rurumu shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Sinbad," she said. "Remember what _Hina_ said?" It clicked in Sinbad's mind then, and he looked at her. She saw that he realized what she meant.

"Hinahoho…gave you what you didn't have." He whispered, turning to look at Hinahoho. He saw the way that Hina would look at her, the way he talked about her, the way he revered Rurumu. "He gave you companionship, and…love…"

"Hey, _your majesty!_ Are you going to help a lady out and lower the hooks for the boat?" Naima called, startling Sinbad from the railing as she'd appeared right before his face. She'd climbed the side of the ship by using the rope as a tether and walking straight up the side. "Or are you going to sit there making googly eyes?"

He stared at her, the way she laughed as she sat, straddling the railing, and throwing the hooks down to Kikiriku so they could raise the boat. The way she brushed her bangs out of her face or shook the water from her hair, the way her clothes clung to her shapely body. She already _had_ everything she needed. She had her home, her siblings, her business, money to survive on, the strength and knowledge to work, to protect herself and her family. But she didn't have someone to lean on, to rely on, to confide in…someone who protected her or cared for her. She didn't have someone who could love her the way she needed to be loved.

Naima cared for everyone but herself, and for the first time, Sinbad could see it in her eyes. Naima was lonely, too.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

As the Sindria Trading Company's ship drew closer to Imuchakk, the sunny, warm weather started to lessen. In its stead, cold mornings, misty days and frigid nights remained. On the first night it snowed, it began before night fell. Naima had packed enough clothes for the cold, but she was surprised at how cold it actually was. She sat beside Rurumu and Kikiriku, across from Ja'far and Drakon, when they lit the circular metal frame for warmth on the deck of the ship. She'd found a new friendship in Rurumu she hadn't expected, and she really appreciated the companion of another woman onboard. Yamraiha stayed behind to continue work on her new magic, and Naima was happy to hear that she wouldn't be the only female onboard.

When a strong wind blew by, she shook, holding herself tighter. She was surprised that Rurumu wasn't freezing as she wore her standard blue sleeveless outfit, her midriff exposed. Hinahoho and Kikiriku were both shirtless, and it make Naima feel even colder. Sindria's mostly warm weather spoiled her, regardless of the snowy winters, and Naima was having a hard time adjusting.

"Are you cold," Rurumu asked kindly, seeing how Naima shivered. "Oh my goodness, hold on, child, let me get you something!" She jumped from her seat on a barrel and wandered inside the cabin. When she returned, she had with her a bag of clothes. She pulled from it a thick white cloak that was collared, a simple blue line tracing the hem. A simple gold chain laid at the throat to hold it closed. She draped it around Naima's shoulders and helped her fasten it, watching as she wrapped herself in its warmth. "Is that any better?"

Naima was relieved at the feel of the warm cloak wrapping around her shoulders, and she tightened it around herself. "This is wonderful," she said, smiling at Rurumu. "Thank you!" She shuffled her crate closer to the fire and sighed, enjoying its warmth. Looking up, she caught Sinbad watching her through the flame. He was leaning against the mast holding the main sail, sipping warm cider Rurumu had made earlier that morning. His golden eyes, warmer than normal, were focused and it made her blush. She watched how he sipped his drink, the way he adjusted himself against the mast. _Why do I get butterflies in my tummy when I see him watching me?_ She wondered, and the thought made her blush even more. She was thankful for the fire; it hid her reddened face.

Sinbad was having trouble taking his eyes off of her, and he couldn't help but smile when she snuggled into the cloak Rurumu gave her. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders and down her back in soft waves. She tucked a lock behind her ear and tossed her head back in a laugh at one of Hinahoho's jokes. He wasn't sure how to woo her, like Rurumu suggested. He could give her gift after gift, but he wasn't sure how to make her return the feelings he had for her. Arguing with her was fun and arousing, but he was sure she agreed. She did, though, like to get very sassy with him. It made him dip one brow as he thought about her sarcasm, and he chuckled. He saw her eyes meet his, and she turned them away quickly. He saw her cheeks redden, and he wanted to kiss them. He wanted to kiss her eyes, her butterfly lashes fluttering across her cheeks as she laughed harder at some more jokes. He wanted to kiss her jaw, and her neck, her ears. They must have been cold, her ears. She must be so cold, so unused to this weather, and he knew he could warm her up.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Her soft voice roused him from his thoughts, and he immediately adjusted himself and his robes so she couldn't see where his thoughts had been. "You look like you're far away." She was standing before him, her cloak drawn tight across her chest.

Sinbad shook his head and sipped the last bit of his cider down. "I was just thinking you must be cold in this weather; you should have brought warmer clothes." _Nice going, Sinbad_. Her eyebrow twitched and he watched her take a deep breath as though she was ridding herself of the smartass reply on the tip of her tongue.

"I thought I had warm enough clothes, _your highness_ , but I've never been to Imuchakk." She replied, somewhat irritated at his statements. "Unlike you, of course, who've been all over the world." She turned her back to him and started to walk away, but he caught her by the shoulder, strong fingers gripping her gently.

"That's not what I intended to say."

"You say that a lot."

"I know," he said, and he watched her turn around. "But I…" she lifted an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. "I mean, I…" She smiled, nodding her head.

"Goodnight, King Sinbad," she said, regarding him over her shoulder. "I'm sure I'll see you bright and early in the morning." She made her way to the door to the cabin where she descended to the room she shared with Kikiriku. Sinbad sighed, nodding his head as Drakon offered him some more cider.

* * *

Beneath the deck, Naima curled herself into her hammock after lining it with two blankets, and she covered herself by a third and her new cloak. She held her goose-down pillow to her chest, burying her face in it as she smiled to herself. _Get a hold of yourself, Naima_ , she scolded. _You can't fall for him…he's the farthest thing from charming!_ She knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, still warm in her hammock and in the same position she was in when she fell asleep, something caught her eye on the barrel beside her. There, beside her headband, was a pair of fluffy, bright white earmuffs. A small piece of parchment laid beneath them inscribed with the initial _S_.

Later that morning, the Sindria Trading Company Ship arrived in the port of Imuchakk to the grand sound of the townspeople cheering and music playing. They were the last of the allied nations to arrive and the most expected. Sinbad stood at the front of the ship beside Hinahoho, Drakon and Ja'far, and Kikiriku stood with Rurumu at the port side of the ship, waving and excited to see his home country.

When the ship docked and the bridge was lowered for transport of luggage and goods to the land, Sinbad turned and looked across the deck. Naima wasn't above deck yet, and it was unlike her. The fisherwoman was normally one of the first to arise, most often before himself, even. He went below deck, moving to the room she was sleeping in, and he knocked on the door.

"Naima, are you well?" He asked, knocking again. "We have arrived…they're unloading the ship, now." He said, and he pushed the door open a few inches.

"Do you often allow yourself into a lady's quarters, King?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Oh, wait! I answered my own question!" She pulled the door the rest of the way open, and she bit her lip. She was dressed in her mother's dress, her father's coat open, and the cloak from Rurumu draped across her shoulders. Her hair was braided across her head in a circlet of lavender tresses and the longer strands were braided into multiple loops behind her shoulders. Two blue feathers were tucked into her braids, and she looked up at him. Fluffy white earmuffs were in place over either ear.

"Wow," he whispered, and he smiled at her again. "You look beautiful." He regarded her completely, from her crown of braids to her worn boots. "Almost everyone is already off the ship…are you ready?"

"Are you being impatient?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready to leave." She gave him a sarcastic look and leaned against the post her hammock hung on.

Sinbad chuckled, mirroring her pose with his thick arms crossed and his shoulder against the door frame. "Well, you can leave now, before I leave the ship, or you can leave alongside me and be seen as my chosen escort for the journey. Your choice, _my lady_." He laughed, watching her storm out before him.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The Summit of the Allied Nations was set to take place two mornings after the arrival of Sindria's company. First, as to be expected per tradition, a grand celebratory feast was to take place the night prior. It would be similar to the Mahrajan festival, though not a right of passage for a certain warrior becoming a man. Chief Rametoto would announce the beginning of the festival as the sun descended that evening, and all the villagers and guests would gather for the beginning ceremony. In a humble but ornate room at the Chief's home, a large building that resembled an Imuchakk palace but was not allowed to be called a palace, Naima sat before an oval mirror frosted at the edges. Behind her, Rurumu knelt, large, nimble fingers working lavender hair into curls and braids.

"Are you nervous?" Rurumu asked, noted the slight tremble of Naima's fingers. "There's nothing to be nervous about, dear." She hummed softly and continued her work.

"I'm not very nervous about the celebration," Naima replied. "I am a bit nervous about asking your father permission to fish in these waters…I know it's not something that is allowed by just anybody. Sinbad left _that_ out of his proposition when he invited me to join the excursion." She sighed, holding her earmuffs between her hands. "But…there's something else. I don't know why I feel nervous."

Rurumu nodded her head and pinned the last of Naima's long braids to the back of her head, an elaborate work of art rolled into beautiful plaits. She moved and sat beside Naima, touching her chin softly. "It's Sin, isn't it?" She asked, and she found her answer when Naima's cheeks reddened. "He makes you feel vulnerable, doesn't he?"

Naima bit her lip, feeling nothing like her usually strong self. "I can't fall for him, Rurumu!" She said, her eyebrows furrowing together and her eyes meeting Rurumu's kind ones. "He's…he's so irresponsible, and he's so confusing! He always insults me, he always makes me so mad! He's so frustrating!" She sighed, gripping her robe as it covered her thighs. The earmuffs remained in her lap.

"I know he is," Rurumu laughed. "Remember, I helped raise him? I did not, however, condone his womanizing behavior, so do not attribute that to me," she gave Naima a raised eyebrow, eyes full of love and playfulness. "You have to follow your heart, Naima," she said. "If it's drawing you to Sinbad, maybe you should listen to it?"

"I can't," Naima insisted, though she felt her heart fluttering in her chest at the thought of actually being _with_ Sinbad. "I have to watch out for Amal and Amira…I have to take care of them!" She thought of her little siblings, the innocent twins who lost their parents all too young. She made a promise that day, when they told her their parents were gone, to protect them, to put the twins before her, always. "That's why I'm here to begin with! I came to fish for snow crab and king crab, to bring more money into our home so we can survive!"

Rurumu stood and assisted Naima, too. She helped Naima out of her robe and into traditional Imuchakk wear. "Is that _really_ why you came with us to Imuchakk, Naima?" She asked, turning Naima around so she could see herself in the mirror. The outfit was warm, surprisingly, and accentuated all of Naima's qualities from her large, round breasts to her flat stomach and wide hips. Rurumu placed her earmuffs over her ears and squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room.

 _It is…isn't it?_ Naima wondered, touching the simple fluffy earmuffs with her fingertips.

* * *

Sinbad stood beside Chief Rametoto, Ja'far and Drakon behind him. Hinahoho stood with his wife and son on Chief Rametoto's other side, and beside them the rest of the Kings and Queens of the other Allied Nations. Before their stage, lit by countless torches of fire and paper lanterns strung down the streets, stood the villagers and guests of the allied countries. Naima, who was alone without Rurumu by her side, stood off to the side of the stage. She tried to sink into the background, not be seen by too many unknown eyes. She felt exposed and out in the open, though she wore much less than what she was wearing when she was on the water.

The King looked wonderful standing on the stage before his household vessels and his friends. He was in traditional Imuchakk wear, as well, though he wore his turban and metal vessels. His thick, toned arms were crossed over his chest, and Naima could see the definition in his chest through the opening of his shirt. The white collar on the blue garb made his hair seem an even darker purple, and he wore a grin on his face that she'd seen many times. It was predatorial, but it was warm and welcoming, as well. It was attractive, arrogant, and sexy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Chief Rametoto announced, his deep, booming voice loud and silencing the cheering crowd. "Welcome to Imuchakk, the land of ice and snow! Welcome to our humble country! I, Chief Rametoto, am pleased to host the Summit of the Allied Nations, and we hope you enjoy your stay! Tonight, you'll be awed by the taste of our food, the traditions of our people, and the marvelous fireworks you'll see once the moon is high! Please enjoy yourselves as we celebrate the bonds of comradery and friendship created between our nations!"

Cheers rose aloud, drums thumped and dancing began in the streets. It was a beautiful sight to behold, free people celebrating their freedom and those who brought it to them. It made Naima smile, and the drums made her want to dance. She wished her siblings were here with her to see this sight. Maybe one day when they were older she could bring them here.

She watched as the Kings and Queens receded from the stage to the banquet table set out for them at the stage. It was an impossibly long table to seat not only the Kings and Queens, but their household vessels, as well. Chief Rametoto sat at the center of the table, his daughter Rurumu beside him. Sinbad was escorted to sit beside him, as usual. But, before he accepted the seat pulled out for him by an Imuchakk girl. "Thank you," he said, but he turned and looked around at the crowd.

"Sin?" Ja'far asked, standing beside his friend instead of sitting. "What are you looking for?" He looked around, trying to find whatever it was his King was searching for.

Rurumu leaned forward and looked at Sinbad. "She's there, Sin," she said, motioning toward the side of the stage where Naima had been standing.

Sinbad turned and walked toward the edge of the stage, stepping down the three steps to the cobblestone road. Naima was nearby, but she'd been entranced by a little shop selling dreamcatchers of all different colors and designs. He watched her as she reached to touch the blue feathers hanging from a small catcher, smiling at the beads and the way they refracted the firelight. "Naima," he said softly, not to startle her, though it was loud all around them.

She turned, smiling at Sinbad. "Your highness," she said politely, dipping her head before looking at him again. They were at a formal event held for the Kings and Queens of the allied nations. She knew she had to be proper and respectful toward her King. Even if he irritated her.

Sinbad swallowed hard, taken aback by the beautiful woman before him in the Imuchakk garb. "Dinner is about to be served," he said, and he motioned over his shoulder toward the table. "Would…you join me?" He asked. _You need to woo her,_ he heard Rurumu's voice in the back of his mind.

Naima was surprised by the request, and she stared at him for a moment. "With…you?" She asked, glancing up at the table filled by the Kings and Queens. "I'm just a fisher, King Sinbad," she said quietly.

"I know," Sinbad said, extending his hand to her. His bracelets and rings glinted in the firelight. "None of that matters, really. They're normal people, like you and me." He watched her, seeing the hesitancy in her eyes. "Don't doubt yourself because they're Kings."

She nodded her head, feeling a warm wave of…something…overtake her. She extended her hand, too, and placed it in Sinbad's. She couldn't believe how arm and soft it was; she'd been expecting cooler and calloused. It folded around her hand, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt…feminine. Her cheeks reddened as he drew her closer, his large arm enveloping her waist in a side hug as he escorted her by the hand up the stairs again. She didn't know what to say or how to act. She felt the eyes of the Kings and Queens on her as she walked by them beside her King. It made her face redden even more, and she bit her lip.

"Ja'far," Sinbad said quietly when he returned to his seat beside Chief Rametoto. "Would you mind?" Ja'far shook his head no and stepped back. He pulled out the chair he was originally to sit in and Sinbad directed Naima there. Before she sat, he introduced her. "Chief Rametoto, this is Sindria's first official Fish Trader, Naima. I brought her along with the Sindria Company with hopes that may fish in your—" He was stopped by Naima's hand on his chest.

"Chief Rametoto," Naima said, her voice strong, though with a slight quiver. She placed her fist in her palm and dipped her head again. "I am Naima of Sindria, and I have traveled with King Sinbad and his company to inquire of you your permission to fish for snow and king crab in Imuchakk waters." _What did you just do!?_

Sinbad and Chief Rametoto, along with the rest of the table of Kings and Queens, stared at the lavender haired woman before them. Their eyes were wide, and they were, beyond words, stunned. Sinbad, who's arm was still around Naima's waist, was frozen on the spot. He thought back to the day Hinahoho asked to marry Rurumu, and he was positive this was exactly how he sounded when he asked to trade with Imuchakk originally.

Naima, however, was terrified. She'd chosen the wrong time to ask permission to fish in the waters, but she could not allow Sinbad to ask for her! She couldn't allow a man to do for her what she could do for herself. She bit her lip, forcing her eyes not to lower from Chief Rametoto's face, even though she felt herself starting to quiver. She knew it wasn't from cold; Sinbad's body was too warm for that. _What was that thought?!_

Before anyone could speak, Chief Rametoto threw his head back and laughed a deep, booming laugh. "Sinbad! King of Sindria!" He slammed his fist on the table in mirth. "I like this girl you bring before me! She is strong-willed, no doubt hard-headed! You have chosen quite an impressive woman to be your _official fish trader!_ " He turned to Sinbad to regard them, looking at the way Sinbad held Naima to his side, whether he realized it or not. The King of Sindria was protecting her. "If any woman walked up to me and asked to fish for our renowned crab in my waters, I would say no! But how can I say no to a woman who renders the _King of the Seven Seas_ completely and utterly speechless?!" He laughed again, and the rest of the Allied Nations joined in with him.

Sinbad looked down at Naima, feeling her shaking against his side. He chuckled, watching her eyes lift to meet his. And it was everything in his power he could do to not kiss her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The dinner was absolutely fantastic, Naima thought. She was settled between Sinbad and Ja'far, across from Queen Artemina who was laughing boisterously with the blond-haired women beside her. Naima caught the younger girls glancing at Sinbad, but she ignored it. That was nothing new. She stayed quiet, listening to the talk about her between the Kings and Queens. Queen Artemina spoke with Sinbad about recent trading between their countries, and the Knight King of Sasan spoke quietly with Drakon nearby. It was an amazing experience to sit amongst royal people, to see how they interacted with their household vessels and how kind every one of them were to the serving men and women who placed their dinners before them. It was also difficult for Naima to allow others to serve her, but she allowed it…just for tonight.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sinbad asked softly, his strong voice almost soothing. "You don't have to be silent if you don't want to." He raised a red glass to his lips and sipped the Imuchakk wine provided for dinner. "Surely you have much to contribute?"

Naima shook her head but didn't look away from the King. "What can a simple fisherwoman contribute to diplomatic talks of trade and politics?" She took a bite of the steamed veggies that she couldn't get enough of. They were roasted with unfamiliar spices that were so delicious! "Even as the _official fish trader of Sindria_. I don't know the first thing about trade between nations."

Sinbad nodded, though smiling. "It's difficult and can be intimidating, I know," he said. "I was sixteen when I made the alliance between Sasan and Sindria, and Sindria didn't even exist then. But if you listen to what those around you have to say about trading and working as a merchant, you'll learn a great deal. I had a lot of teachers as I maneuvered my way through the merchant and trading worlds. Besides…I'm not going to feed you to the wolves. As the King of Sindria, I have to be a part of all trade deals between my nation and others," he gave her a wink and offered her wine from the crystal pitcher set before them.

Naima smiled and thanked him for the wine. "You were only sixteen?" She repeated. She had moved to Sindria only a few years ago, when the twins were just babies. Since she'd been so busy working with her father on their crabbing boats and learning to raise the children, she didn't spend much time with others her age. She'd only heard bits and pieces of the story of Sinbad, the dungeon capturer who'd created their country. She knew he was supposedly amazing and had started at a young age making friendships between nations, but she didn't realize he was sixteen when he started.

"I was," he replied, shifting a bit in his chair to fully regard her. "I left home when I was fourteen, and that's when I found myself in Imuchakk, speaking with Hinahoho and meeting with Chief Rametoto. So…you can kind of say you're sitting where the nation of Sindria truly started," he said, laughing a bit to himself.

Naima looked around, at the people laughing and dancing, eating and chatting. Everyone was so happy, and people of so many different nations were mingling amongst themselves. It was perfect and it all started…with a sixteen year old boy? "This is really impressive, King Sinbad," she said, her cheeks red and eyes half-lidded from the strong wine. "You did all of this?"

Sinbad shook his head, deep violet bangs swaying slightly. "No, I couldn't have done all of this by myself. I had so much help from my friends." He motioned toward Hinahoho and Drakon. "And especially Ja'far…I couldn't have done this without him. So much has happened over the years with so many people…but these guys have always stayed by my side."

Naima hiccupped softly and giggled, covering her mouth. She was not used to such wine, but it was so delicious. "You must be so happy," she said, looking back at Sinbad. "King Sinbad, to have so many friends. You can never be lonely!"

"Please, call me Sin," he said, gently taking the cup of wine away from her and replacing it with juice. He could tell it was taking its toll on her, especially when she pouted at him for taking away her wine. "You'd be surprised," he said quietly, leaning closer to her. She was swaying a bit in her seat, and he didn't want her to fall. "Are you…lonely?" He asked.

"All the time," she replied, her eyes lidding until her lashes barely touched her cheeks. She rubbed her forehead slightly and hiccupped again. "Since Mama and Papa died…taking care of the twins is what I promised I'd do," she nodded her head. "So I fish for crabs and take care of them." She smiled widely at the King of Sindria. "So…really, I'm not lonely! I have the twins to take care of!"

Sinbad stood, taking Naima by the hands and bringing her to her feet. "Come, Naima, let's walk," he slid his arm around her back and guided her away from the table. "We can walk off the wine."

"Walk off the wine," she repeated, hiccupping again. "Where are you going to walk me to, _your majesty_ ," she giggled, leaning on his arm. "Your bedchambers?"

Sinbad's eyes widened at the thought of taking her to bed with him, and images of that dream came flooding back. But he shook his head. "No, I don't think that'd be a good idea," he said quietly to her. He guided her inside the Chief's home and down the hall to the room she was staying in. Once there, he seated her on the bed and removed her earmuffs. "Why don't you sleep this off? You must be so exhausted from the travels and the wine." He pulled the covers back and helped her to lay down. Once he'd covered her, he gave her a gentle smile and watched her dark eyes start to close. "We can talk about being lonely tomorrow."

He turned to leave the room, swallowing his pride and willing his arousal away. But his hand was grabbed and he was yanked back. Turning to catch himself, he sat on the edge of the bed and found himself face to face with Naima. "Sinbad," she whispered, and she pushed her lips against his. He shook gently, his hands trembling as he lifted them to the sides of her head, his eyes half-lidded now, too. She said his name again, a soft little sigh of "Sin…" as he returned her kiss.

"Naima," he said, pulling away from her only slightly. They shared hot, soft breath scented with the fruity, unfamiliar wine. "Please, just rest." He gave her a bright smile, kind eyes looking into hers, and he kissed her forehead. He lingered there, breathing the scent of her lavender hair. "And please forget that you kissed me."

He stood and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind himself. He wanted her with every fiber of his being, but she was different. And because she was different, he was determined to be different, too.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Naima woke to the sound of strange birds chirping nearby and warm, bright sunlight flooding into her room between drawn curtains. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a pounding at her temple that was unfamiliar. She groaned and rolled over, finding herself uncomfortable as she slept in all her clothing. _How did I end up here?_ She wondered, only remembering sitting beside Sinbad and listening to all the conversations at the table. The wine was strong, she definitely remembered that. Sitting up, she swung her legs out and bare feet touched the cool floor. She stretched and undid all her braids, allowing her curled hair to tumble down around her shoulders. _I_ _wish I could remember everything from last night…_

She walked over to the window and opened the curtains wide, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. She took a deep breath and smiled, basking in the glow. "Looks like a good morning to go out on the water!" She said to herself, and she turned away from the window, undoing the Imuchakk clothing until she was bare save for her underwear. She went to her bag and pulled from it her worn fishing pants, white and thin, easy to move in. She also pulled out her favorite bandeau top, something very simple to keep her breasts in check and modest. Her father used to hate when that's all she wore to crab, but it allowed so much movement and ease with lifting the heavy crab pots out of the water. It would be different today, though, since Imuchakk was so cold. So, she pulled out a soft and thin sweater that matched the material of her pants. It would be enough, she figured, since she knew she'd break a sweat.

She wrapped her headband around her forehead, holding most of her bangs in place, and she gathered the rest of her hair up into a high bun with strands that fell around her head. She couldn't contain all of it in this manner, but it was nice to get most of it out of her face without spending an hour braiding it. Barefoot, she opened the door and stepped out into the main hallway. Imuchakk girls who worked in the Chief's home walked up and down the halls, carrying linens and other necessities for the vast amount of guests staying there. They glanced at her then turned to talk among themselves, quietly. Some girls from Artemurya were sitting in the main foyer, fanning themselves lightly as they basked in the sunlight. They glanced at her as she walked by, and Naima heard them giggle. She wasn't sure why they were staring at her; Naima wore more clothes now than most of the women in Artemurya wore at all. Ignoring it, she continued on her way out through the main door and into the courtyard where the dinner table from the evening previously was still sitting, though bare and pristine now.

"Off to fish so early?" Rurumu, who was entering her family's home after a morning swim with Kikiriku and Hinahoho, paused outside the door. Hinahoho and Kikiriku said their good-mornings to her as they continued on, and Rurumu watched them disappear inside. "Are you always up when the sun rises?"

She looked up at the sky, seeing the bright blue dotted with fluffy white clouds. It was beautiful, and she was excited to get to the water. "I am! At least, most of the time. It's usually the best time to get out and drop the pots for the crabs. Did you have a good swim?"

Rurumu nodded and looked around at the many people who were already in the courtyard so early. "We did. It was very refreshing. I hope you have a lot of fun and get a good catch!" She waved, heading back inside. Most of the people who were awake now most likely hadn't slept after the celebration the evening before. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to after having grown up in the Imuchakk Chief's house. She was not overly impressed by the many different women of different countries and varying dress still lingering in the courtyard before her young son, but as the daughter of the Chief, she wasn't going to say anything. She continued on to shower and make herself and her family ready for the day.

Naima, on the other hand, padded onto the steps leading down toward the street after saying her farewells to Rurumu. As she descended, a girl from Heliohapt bumped into her. "So you're who King Sinbad chose this time?" She said, eyeing Naima from head to toe. Her dark skin and white hair were a beautiful combination, and Naima could tell this woman thought very highly of herself. She wore nothing to cover her breasts, as many women in Heliophapt did, regardless of how cold Imuchakk was. "Were you able to satisfy him?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She held her arms beneath her breasts, successfully lifting them up and making them all the larger.

Naima was hardly impressed nor intimidated. Her brows furrowed and she glared at the woman who was drilling her. "I have no clue what you're talking about," she said, though she remained calm and kept her voice the same. "I came along with King Sinbad as the official fish trader for Sindria; I'm on my way to the docks now."

Some girls from Artemurya, who'd been inside and followed her out, giggled nearby and hid behind their fans. The Heliohapt woman glared back at Naima and shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that, _little girl_. When King Sinbad is tired of your baby face, tell him to come find me. A real woman can take care of that man, and I know just how to do it." She pushed passed Naima again, walking up toward the main entrance along with her attendants who trailed behind her. One paused to look at Naima, appearing unsure of the exchange her Lady had had with the fisher woman.

"What?" Naima snapped, feeling a pit in her stomach.

"Everyone saw you leave with King Sinbad last night," the attendant said quietly. "He didn't come back afterward." She turned and ran up the stairs after her Lady, leaving Naima alone in the center of the stairs.

'That bastard.' She grunted, continuing on her way toward the water. "What was he thinking!? I am no escort! Oh, Gods, what did we do?" She rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "I won't allow him to make me look bad." She was going to prove to all of them, all those giddy girls after Sinbad, that she was not his escort, his concubine, his entertainment. She was simply there to fish for snow and king crab. Damn it.

She jogged the rest of the way down to the water, and she found a simple boat similar to hers at home that was posted as "reserved for Sindria Trading Company." During their discussion regarding the journey to Imuchakk, Sinbad had informed her that a boat would be waiting for her once they arrived so she could crab. An ice house would also have space available for her catch, and Imuchakk would provide a second ship for their return to transport the frozen goods back to Sindria. Naima had been over the moon excited and couldn't wait to go. Now, she was here, staring at the simple boat in waters she'd been eager to be on. Papa, Mama…I wish you could see me now!

"Where are you going to miss?" A husky, quivering voice asked from behind her. Naima turned to see an elderly man walking with a cane pause by her boat. "There's a storm comping…you don't want to go out there today." He said, pointing his cane out toward the water. She turned and looked, seeing nothing but clear sky and crystal water.

"I think I might chance it," she said kindly, smiling at him. She shivered a bit in the breeze, but she shook it off, knowing she'd be warm soon. "Besides…I've been on the water since I was a kid. This is nothing new." She said, smiling kindly at him.

"I must insist, miss," he said, looking at the water. "It's not safe if you go out. A storm is brewing…I can feel it." He motioned toward his knees, and he started to walk away. "Please, miss, you need to stay ashore to be safe." He wandered on by, saying the same thing to each of the other fishers who were readying their boats to go out again.

Naima sighed, watching some of the fishers tie their boats off and return to shore. She knew she should probably listen, but the sun was so high and the sky was so blue. She couldn't resist. Besides, those damn girls didn't believe she was here on official business. She had to prove them wrong! She threw her sweater down onto the boat and untied it from the dock. She pushed it into the cold water, gasping at how cold it truly was, before she jumped in and started rowing herself out. She'd spoken with Rurumu on the ship during their journey as to where the best places to crab were, and so she headed out as she'd been instructed. Head out to the far side of the of port and around The Point. There, on the other side of The Point, a famous lookout spot that young Imuchakk couples often ventured to, would be open waters known for snow crab. She continued to row herself out, feeling her anger and frustration and all her concerns melting away. The water was her friend, the sea air her cleanser, the sun her medicine. She was where she was her best, out on the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Chief Rametoto's conference room, the heads of the Allied Nations sat around the table discussing politics and trade. Sinbad was deep in conversation with Chief Rametoto himself, though not about politics. They were discussing Naima, but not at Sinbad's request. Chief Rametoto was still amused by Naima's inability to allow Sinbad to speak for her, and he had been teasing Sinbad about it all morning. He'd told Sinbad it was good for him, that Sinbad could see how strong-headed he'd been as a young merchant, too. And, Chief Rametoto even went on to say that if anyone could spot two young people in love, it was himself. He'd been the one to approve of so many Imuchakk marriages, and he told Sinbad how different he appeared when he was around Naima. Sinbad was trying not to agree or appear that he did, but it was difficult. He knew Naima made him act and feel differently, and he struggled to prevent it from being obvious.

"If you truly feel that she is _the one_ , Sinbad," Chief Rametoto said, leaning back in his chief's chair. "You need to claim her before someone else does." He sipped the wine that was freshly poured and made a point to look directly at the young King. "She is one of a kind."

Sinbad nodded his head and sighed. "This is all foreign to me, Chief Rametoto," he said, his deep voice sure and unwavering. "It's more daunting than the wars and battles we've fought, or the many times I'd breached the topic of alliances with reluctant nations!" This made the chief laugh and nod his head.

"I understand, Sinbad," he said. "When I met Rurumu's mother, I was a young Imuchakk warrior who'd just received his warrior name. She was very much like Naima, and I think that might be why she intrigues me. She was a strong woman, independent, positively hardheaded, but the most beautiful and loving, loyal woman I could ask for. I was beside myself when she agreed to marry me. I'm grateful that my Rurumu is like her mother, and proud of the family she's created with Hinahoho. Is it that you feel you want the same thing in your life?"

The King looked around the table at the many Kings and Queens sitting nearby, and he saw Ja'far and Drakon standing by the window. "I've seen so much and done so much to create Sindria, and it has become the nation I've wanted it to be. So many years I've worked with this sole goal in mind. I simply wanted to make a nation where people can be free to love and live. I created the Seven Seas Alliance, and the mindset of _do not invade and do not be invaded_. My people are happy. My friends are happy. But I am not," he said softly. "I am…but I am not."

Chief Rametoto nodded again, and he looked at Sinbad. "You are lonely. It is time the King of the Seven Seas found himself a Queen! And who would have thought it would be in a young fisher woman from the village?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I never would have thought that, Sinbad."

Before Sinbad could reply, the doors to the conference room burst open and Rurumu ran inside. "Sinbad!" Rurumu exclaimed, concern stricken on her face. "There's a huge storm heading for the coast!" She moved to the window where Drakon and Ja'far were watching dark black clouds rolling quickly toward the town.

Sinbad nodded his head, having seen the clouds from his chair. "Yes, it looks like it's going to be a strong one."

"No, you don't understand!" She said, turning back to look at the King, her long braids falling over her shoulder. Sinbad could see the panic in the eyes of the woman who'd raised him. She looked as though Kikiriku had been kidnapped. "Sinbad," she cried. "Naima is crabbing! She's going to get caught in the storm!"

Sinbad's eyes opened wide and he jumped from his chair, tearing out of the room as fast as he could, metal vessels in hand.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Naima knelt on the side of her boat, looking down into the crystal water. Her arms were plunged into it up to her shoulders, and she held onto the rope that was floating off of a buoy to mark where her pot was. She tugged on it gently, feeling how heavy the pot was. "Yes!" She yelled to herself, laughing a bit as she started to pull on the rope. It was a hard, hard job, but she loved it. The pots were unbelievably heavy when they were full of crabs, and it was hard to pull through the water. Arm by arm, she pulled on the rope, and slowly more gathered in the boat. Her chest was soaked with seawater, her white pants drenched. They clung to her thighs and her knees where she'd bunched them up. After several minutes of pulling, she gripped the large handle and heaved the pot out of the water and onto the boat. It was full of giant snow crabs clicking and pinching away.

She was so excited! She got permission and was now craving for snow crab in Imuchakk! Taking a short break, she sat back on the boat and pushed some of her bangs out of her face. "This is unreal," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and titled her face up to the sky, but a shadow cast over her instead of warm sunlight. Opening her eyes again, she saw dark clouds moving in quickly. "Oh no," she whispered, jumping to her feet as droplets of rain started to fall. "Oh no. Not good!"

Thunder rolled loudly in the distance, and the wind began to pick up. This storm came out of nowhere! She grabbed her oar and started to row to the next buoy, grabbing onto the floating device when she arrived. She reached in, grabbing the rope and heaving as hard and fast as she could. Her muscles tensed and rippled, pulling and glistening in the rain. She stood to her feet, propping one foot on the side of the boat and using her thigh to guide the rope over. "Come on!" She yelled, but the pot was stuck. It wasn't moving! It had to be caught on something.

"Naima!" A deep, loud voice yelled over the wind. "Naima!"

Naima looked around, holding onto the rope. The wind was making it hard to see as it was blowing water into the air and into her face. _It was probably just the wind_ , she thought to herself. She dropped the rope into the boat and took a deep breath. Throwing her arms above her head, she dove into the frigid water.

"Naima!" Sinbad called, flying as fast as he could toward her boat. He watched from the sky as she dove into the water, diving straight down. _She's crazy!_ He thought, diving down toward the boat. He jumped in, his Djinn equip removing as soon as he touched down. He threw his turban down, dropping his metal vessels to the boat floor and throwing his robes off as well. They were hard to swim in, and he couldn't go after Naima wearing all of them. His chest was bare, wet from the rain, as he stepped up onto the side of the boat to dive in. However, before he was able to jump, her purple hair broke the surface of the water and her dark eyes stared up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled over the wind and rain, holding the crab pot in one hand as she gripped onto the boat.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled back, reaching into the water and grabbing the pot, throwing it into the boat before he grabbed her under her arms and heaved her up. "Are you crazy?!" He yelled again, his hands not leaving her sides. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He stared into her eyes, his own hair soaked and sticking to his forehead.

"No, I'm not!" She yelled, pushing his hands away and moving around him to grab the oars. She started moving the boat toward the next pot. "I'm crabbing! I'm doing my job!" She snapped, grabbing the third buoy. "What the hell are you doing here, Sinbad?!"

"I came to get you because of this storm!" He said, reaching down and pushing her hands away as he grabbed the rope and pulled, heaving the crab pot out of the water in half the pulls Naima had to use. "You're absolutely insane being out here!"

Naima shoved him back, shaking her head. "No, I'm doing my job! I'm crabbing, like I came here to do! I'm not spreading rumors or making people look bad like you do!" She said, grabbing the pot from Sinbad and putting it to the side next to the first and second ones.

Sinbad looked at her, confused. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flickered. "What are you talking about?" He called over the loud wind and rain.

"You!" She replied, rowing their boat the the fourth pot. "Everyone saw us leave the banquet last night! Everyone thinks all I am to you is an escort, another woman to claim! You didn't go back, and I can't remember what happened last night! So thank you, King Sinbad, for making me look like a run-of-the-mill slut!" She groaned when she felt the fourth pot stuck on something beneath the water, and she stepped up to dive in again.

"Don't!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around, holding her tight in his strong hands. Water ran down his face, dripping from the ends of his bangs as the rain grew heavier. "Don't you dare think that. I never, never said anything to make anyone believe that's all I think of you!" He stared into her eyes. "I guided you to bed, and I left! I retired for the night after making sure you were safe!" He yelled, his fingers pressing into her arms. Her face was so close to his, and he thought she was even more beautiful soaking wet in the thunderstorm raging above them. "Those women who think that are just jealous of you! I refuse to compromise you! You are strong and independent, and damn it, Naima, you're infuriating!" He said, panting with the stress of finding her, the storm, having to yell over the wind. His adrenaline was rushing through his body, and he was shaking from head to toe. "You drive me crazy! I can't think of anything but you!"

Naima stared at him, her lip trembling with the weight of what he was saying to her. He wasn't lying; he was being so honest, and it made her quiver in his grip. "You…you didn't…" He shook his head. "I didn't; I would never do that to _you_ , Naima! You have changed me!" He said, pulling her to his chest and enveloping her in his arms. "Ever since I saw you at the banquet that night…I've been trying to find you! And when I did, you threw me down the stairs! I fell into the water! I changed all our plans for Imuchakk because of you!" He said, pulling her hair off of her neck and burying his face there. "I've been trying to find a way to make you realize how I feel, but all I've done is make you mad!"

Naima's hands shook as she lifted them to his waist, tentatively wrapping her smaller arms around him. "I don't want to be just another girl you conquer!" She called, still shocked by the way he was holding her and what he was saying. She jumped when thunder clapped above him, and she gripped him tighter.

"Naima, I don't want that!" He said, and he cupped her face between his hands. "I want you!" He crushed his lips to hers, sliding an arm around her waist and lifting her up against his chest. He kissed her with every fiber of his being, tasting her sweet flavor. The rain was coming down in sheets, now, pouring around them as the storm raged. She moaned softly into his kiss, startled at first, but easily melting into him. She returned it with the same fervor, her hands lifting and tangling in his long hair. When the thunder raged again, she gasped and held onto him tighter, looking into his eyes.

"Sinbad," she whispered, panting and unable to move. She couldn't believe what he'd said, what they'd just done. That kiss…her body felt hot, her legs trembling, her groin warming.

"We have to go in, Naima! We have to leave the boat and go back!" He lowered her to the boat and reached for his metal vessels. "I can get us back in minutes! This storm is going to get worse!"

"Sinbad, I can't! I have two more pots in the water, and this one is stuck!" She said, shaking her head to rid her mind of the inappropriate thoughts that were flooding it. She stared at the man before her, the King, this unbelievable person who'd flown out into the storm to save her. He was beautiful in his glory, his chest bare and soaked, his hair matted to his back and his face. His lower robes hung low on his hips, his abs cut into a V that left nothing to the imagination. He was aroused, she could tell through his wet clothes, and it made her face blush. It didn't scare her, though; it enticed her. He…wanted her. Sinbad, King of the Seven Seas, wanted her.

She was roused from her thoughts when she watched him dive into the water. "Sinbad!" She yelled again, leaning over the edge of the boat and looking for him. It was only seconds before he broke the water again, lifting the crab pot up to her. "Sinbad, what are you doing?!"

"Move the boat to the next pot!" He yelled back, and he dove underwater again. She watched him swim along the rope and dive below the water again. Quickly, she moved the boat along, struggling as the waves picked up and made it harder to guide the boat. When she made it to the final buoy, Sinbad was treading water, already holding the last pot. She leaned down, grabbing the pot from him before trying to help him lift himself into the boat.

"What are you doing?!" She called, watching him pant as he clambered back to his feet.

"We have to go!" He said, spinning around as lightning cracked the sky. He grabbed his sword and equipped his Djinn. This allowed him to fly, to carry her boat and her catch, back to the port in what he called a _borg_. It was so foreign to her, and she stared at him, her eyes wide, as she sat down in. She couldn't believe this was truly happening.

* * *

After helping Naima carry the five pots into the store house and lock the door, Sinbad wrapped her in his arms and tried to shield her from the heavy rain. Still equipped, he lifted her and flew back to the Chief's home. Instead of landing in the courtyard, he was able to land on the balcony outside of her room. "No one will see this," he said softly, letting her feet touch the ground and guiding her inside. He shut the doors and closed the curtains behind them.

Naima stood in the center of her room, soaked from head to toe. She was dripping wet, her thin pants entirely see-through against her body. She was shivering, now, and she was staring up at him. His equip disappeared and he was wearing only his lower robes, his other robes tossed to the side with his metal vessels. "Come here," he said softly, more asking than demanding.

She stepped forward, her feet plopping wet against the cold floor. Lifting her arms, his hands gripped her ribs and he bent slightly at his waist so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He felt her shaking in his arms, and he held her against his chest. Without another word, she tilted her head and ghosted her lips across his. He smiled softly, lowering a hand to her bottom and lifting her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips curling up into a smile. Goosebumps racked her arms, and she pressed her fingers into his back. His golden eyes were staring at her, and it made her face blush again.

"You're beautiful, Naima," he said quietly, and he kissed her fully on her mouth. "Never think I don't respect you enough to honor you as a woman." He kissed her again, and he carried her to her bed. He lowered her there, and he kissed her once more. He couldn't get enough of her kisses, the way she smelled, the way she tasted. He let her slide out of his arms, her legs resting against the feathery bed.

"Sinbad, I…" She held onto his shoulders, staring up at him. "I'm sorry I thought you…"

He shook his head and knelt before her, leaning his elbows on either side of her hips. He stared up at her and smiled again. "It's okay, Naima…I really haven't left much to go on except my past indiscretions. I'm sorry I didn't think of how my reputation would effect you."

"You're really serious?" Naima asked, giggling a little. He made her feel giddy, and he was being so much more of a gentleman than she was used to. "I never…thought I'd see this side of you." She twirled a lock of his dark hair around her finger, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I am serious," he said, turning his head to kiss her palm. "I've dreamed about you every night since I first saw you. I've been drawn to you…I didn't know how to tell you until today when your craziness about got you killed." He winked at her, enjoying the way her fingers felt in his hair. "But that's what I like about you."

"I had it under control!" She claimed, giving him an discerning look. "Until you showed up and had to take the show!" She laughed, tugging on his hair a bit.

He shook his head. "I'm a faster swimmer!" He said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"No way!" She claimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm the fisherman!"

"So am I." He said, smiling at her.

She looked at him, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a fisherman, too," he said, leaning his chin on his palm. "Do you think I was born the King of Sindria?" He laughed, shaking his head. "I was born in Parthevia to a fisherman and his wife. I grew up fishing."

Naima was blindsided by that, the King of Sindria was a simple fisherman. "I had no idea," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for those things I've said."

"Don't be sorry, Naima," he laughed, and he stood again. He looked down at her, and he sighed softly. She was so beautiful, and it was everything he had to keep his arousal at bay. The thought of being with her, right then and there, exploring her body and making her feel pleasure like she's never felt before, was almost unbearable. "Don't change how you are, okay? I like it."

Naima watched him step away from the bed and gather his wet clothes from the floor. She was surprised that he was leaving, but she saw, for the first time since she'd met him, how he truly was trying. He really had changed. "You do?"

"I do," he laughed, walking over to her again. He leaned down and kissed her, savoring every second of it. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked quietly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Naima sighed softly and nodded her head. "I would be happy to," she said. She watched him turn away and walk to the door, glancing back at her. "What time?"

Standing in the doorway, he hummed softly. "Dinner is at seven. I'll keep a seat beside me open for you." He looked at her again, and he couldn't stop smiling. Closing the door behind him, he sighed again.

"It's about time you're back," Ja'far said, awaiting Sinbad in the hallway outside Naima's room. "Everyone is wondering if you found the girl alive, but it looks to me like you might have sent her to the heavens yourself?" A raised eyebrow insinuated exactly what he meant. What he didn't expect was Sinbad to clock him upside the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

Sinbad shook his head and laughed. "She's different, Ja'far…I plan on wooing her, and if she'll have me…I plan on making her my Queen."

Ja'far stared at the half-naked King as he walked down the hallway, still soaking wet. For the first time, since Sinbad's infatuation with the fisher woman started, Ja'far realized just how good she was for him. And…if she was good for Sinbad, she'd be great for Sindria.

Naima, who'd walked over to the door after he left, couldn't keep the smile from her face. The heat between her legs had yet to die down, and her heart was fluttering faster than it ever had before.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Sinbad closed the door to his suite, elaborate and decorated beautifully with traditional Imuchakk tapestries and handcrafted furniture. It was a familiar and comforting place to be as it was the first alliance he'd made as a young man, and now he was back again, trying to make just one more.

He was so aroused by Naima's kisses. He leaned back against the door and pushed his bangs out of his face. He was still damp from the rain, and the thoughts of how sweet her kisses were and how she held onto him when he told her how he'd felt…he felt his groin throb with the thought of it, of her. She didn't push him away, but she invited him in. She reached for him, _she_ kissed him, and she was so beautiful when she smiled. Her face was radiant, and he felt so strange to know that it was because of him. For the first time since he'd met her, he'd made her smile with her heart. She wasn't preoccupied with thoughts of crabbing, surviving, raising her siblings. She was truly happy.

He wanted to make her smile again, the way she did when she saw he wasn't lying to her. He wanted to hold her again, and to keep her close to him. He wanted to lift her burdens and give her the ability to be a sister to the young twins instead of a parent. He found joy in the thought of giving her that life, and knowing that she was interested in having him by her side, as well.

The young King tossed his wet clothes to the side and made his way toward his bed. Still erect, his body eager for release, he lowered the last bit of drenched robes he wore and fell onto the soft feather mattress. Thoughts of what it may feel like, what her hands may feel like on his body, tracing his muscles, his sides, his hips, the comforting weight of her on top of him, her toned body moving against his own was invigorating. He lowered his hand again, gripping his erect member with the vivid images from his dream in his mind.

* * *

Evening drew closer, and Naima woke from the short nap she took after Sinbad left her room. She stretched and sighed, smiling as she remembered what Sinbad said and the way he kissed her. He said he wanted her. It was the first time since she was a little girl she felt so giddy, so…she didn't even know. Sinbad, who'd driven her crazy, who'd been so infuriating…and his reputation...but none of that mattered. He told her he wanted her. And she'd known, since he brought her that proposition, she wanted him, too.

She gathered her hair into a horribly messy bun on the top of her head, and throwing on a simple dress from her bag, she ran down the hallway toward the conference room where Rurumu often gave Kikiriku lessons in the evenings. She knocked on the door and pushed it open gently, happy to see that she was right. Rurumu was sitting beside Kikiriku in front of a humble fire discussing geography. She looked up when Naima stepped in, and she smiled at her.

"You had quite a long day, didn't you?" She chuckled, pausing to instruct Kikiriku on his assignment before she stood and watched Naima approach her. "Are you well?"

"I am," Naima said, and she folded her hands in front of her chest, biting her lip. "I have a…a question to ask." She glanced over at Kikiriku and then looked back up at Rurumu. "King Sinbad invited me to dinner tonight…I don't have anything very nice to wear before so many Kings and Queens…can you help?"

Rurumu covered her mouth as she giggled sweetly, the way a mother full of happiness for her children does. "He finally asked you on a date? It's about time…he's been pining over you for months!" She wrapped her arms around Naima and pulled her up in a tight hug. "I will be more than happy to help you, my dear. I'll have a hot bath run for you, and when you're done, come to my room. I'll get some things together for you. We'll turn you into a princess tonight, Naima!" She kissed the girl's cheek and looked into her eyes. "I'm so happy that you said yes. Sinbad needs someone like you."

Naima hugged her friend tightly and nodded her head. "I…I kept telling myself it wasn't real and that I didn't want him. But when he came to save me from the storm today…something changed." She sighed, holding Rurumu's hands once she stepped back from their hug. "He is kind of hard to get out of your head."

Rurumu laughed and nodded her head again. "I know he is. That's why we followed him when we were young and have been beside him every step of the way. Now go, get ready! I'll see you in a little while!" She shooed her out of the room and down the hallway. She turned back to Kikiriku who was watching them. He rolled his eyes and muttered " _Girls"_ under his breath before turning back to his work.

* * *

"You told her?" Ja'far was standing beside Sinbad as the dinner hall filled with the kings and queens who'd joined them at the summit. He was wearing his formalwear from Sindria, as tonight was the formal dinner of the summit to discuss things other than politics and government. This dinner was not open to the public, but open to those who traveled from the different countries. Household vessels, direct assistants, and family members would be seated at the table with the Kings and Queens.

"I did," Sinbad said, resting his hands on his belt, his sword in place at his hip. He wore traditional Imuchakk wear, though he remained adorned with all of his metal vessels. The combination was interesting, but though he was a trusting and kind King, he did not trust that a summit of the world's current most powerful nations would not be considered a target. He leaned against the wall where he stood with Ja'far, and he accepted a glass of wine that was offered to him. "I don't know what came over me…but when I saw her dive into the water, I first thought something was wrong. No sane person on a boat in the middle of Imuchakk waters would dive headfirst in during a raging storm," he laughed and shook his head. "But she had a crab pot that was stuck."

"It sounds like she's about as crazy as you are, Sinbad," Drakon said, approaching Sinbad and Ja'far as he entered the room. "She cares about her siblings, to the point of endangering her own life. That sounds a bit like our King, doesn't it?"

Sinbad offered a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug and laughed. "Well…what can I say?" He sipped his wine and chuckled when Ja'far rolled his eyes.

More people entered the room for dinner, finding their friends and countrymen, and Sinbad continued to watch for Naima. Hinahoho and Kikiriku were already present, speaking with Chief Rametoto at the other end of the room. Sinbad figured Rurumu was with Naima, as neither of them had arrived, and it was almost seven. Dinner would be served promptly, and the usually calm and collected King was feeling nervous. He sipped his wine again, and he nodded at the Queen of Artemurya as she walked by with her attendants and household vessels. He stood up from the wall and took a step toward the table, turning his back to the door. It was like watching paint dry waiting for her.

Outside the hall, Rurumu stood beside Naima, who was more nervous than she expected to be. "Naima," she said softly. "You'll be fine. You look beautiful, and you'll knock Sinbad off of his feet. I promise!"

Naima nodded her head and glanced toward the door. "I feel so…girly…" She glanced down at herself, and then back up at Rurumu. "Are you really sure?"

Rurumu laughed again and nodded her head. "Yes, I am sure. You're beautiful, you are not too girly, and Sinbad won't know what to say. Now, dinner's going to be served very shortly, and they're waiting for us." She squeezed Naima's hand, and she winked her eye. She entered the room and approached her husband and son. Sinbad greeted her as he always did, and Rurumu smiled to herself when he glanced toward the door. He looked almost crestfallen when he didn't see Naima, but Rurumu touched his arm gently. "Look," she whispered.

Sinbad looked back to the door, and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at her, watching as she glanced around the room for him. When their eyes met, he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. She was an absolute vision. She stood there, in a white dress that flowed around her legs, cinched at her waist with a deep blue ribbon. The bodice dipped low, exposing a modest amount of ample cleavage, and the dress rippled into sleeves that billowed around her upper arms. Silver bangles adorned her wrists and a necklace of silver trickled along her neckline and reached for her bosom. Her hair, for the first time since he'd met her, was not braided. It fell around her shoulders in a curtain of lavender, long locks pinned behind her ears to keep it from falling into her face. When she stepped forward, the dress parted at her thigh and revealed her long, tanned leg. Silver bangles at her ankles clinked when she moved, and she stepped, barefooted, toward the King of Sindria.

When she approached him, he extended his hand, his palm upward. She placed her hand in his, a smile brightening her face when he gripped it tightly. "You look stunning," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss her fingers politely. "I'm glad to see you tonight." He guided her toward the table and pulled her chair out for her, allowing her to sit. He took his seat beside her, having a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

Naima couldn't hold back her smile, and she looked at Sinbad with different eyes. He was so kind, so…gentle. She was blushing slightly, knowing he was staring at her. But she couldn't help herself! This was all so new, and so different, and she felt so free of her worries. She felt so safe beside Sinbad. "I'm glad to be here," she replied, whispering a 'thank you' to a servant who filled her glass with sparkling water, and a second with wine. She chose to sip the water first.

"I didn't realize how long your hair is," the King said, blindly hearing Chief Rametoto and the other guests sit around them. "It looks beautiful down like this." He reached behind her ear and twirled a long lock around his fingers.

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smirk. "Are my braids not good enough for you, _your highness?_ " She sipped her water and didn't look away from him.

Sinbad laughed, leaning toward her. "No, Naima," he whispered. "Every ounce of you is more than good enough." He winked at her, and he saw how it caught her off guard. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. Naima swallowed to prevent herself from choking on the water, and she sat her glass down. That wink, what he just said…it sent chills through her body. She pressed her thighs together and blinked away her surprise.

"Are you insinuating something inappropriate and ungentlemanly, Sinbad?" She asked, her eyebrow lifting again. "Because if that's the case, I'm sure I have no idea what you mean. Any man would be proud to be partnered with me, and you should take it as an honor that I even said yes to dinner!" _That might have been a little much, Naima_. She thought to herself.

Chief Rametoto's laugh boomed from behind them, and Sinbad looked up. "I'm sure, Sinbad, you're not trying to ruin the girl's reputation just yet, are you? She's only just agreed to see you in more than a King and Subject kind of way!" He slapped Sinbad on the back of the shoulder and chuckled again. "How old is she, anyway? Maybe she's too young!"

"Too young?!" Naima protested. "I am twenty-three years old, Chief! If anything, I don't know if Sinbad can handle all of this!" She exclaimed, immediately regretting it. It caused the Chief to laugh again, and Hinahoho and Rurumu were laughing, too. When she looked at Sinbad, he had an almost primal grin on his face, his eyes focused on her.

"Naima," he said, and he slid his hand into hers. "Is that a challenge?" He returned her ornery look, and he squeezed her hand tighter. "Because if it is, I more than happily accept. If I can conquer seven dungeons and create my own country…I'm sure I'm talented enough to handle you, too." He kissed her knuckles again, though he really wanted to pull her into his arms and show her, but that would be inappropriate in a full room during the summit.

Naima laughed, putting her hand on his arm and shaking her head softly. "Calm yourself, your majesty," she adjusted in her chair so she could face him better. "You may be a master of seven djinns…and I may not have much experience, but I am no dungeon nor djinn. I am a master fisherwoman from Sindria…you should consider yourself warned."

"And why is that?" Sinbad chuckled, tilting his head to the side to further consider her.

Naima sipped her water and then sat her glass down. She placed her hand on Sinbad's chest and leaned in toward him, her eyes half-lidded. "Because…" she whispered, her tongue dipping out to moisten her lower lip before a smirk curled the corners of her mouth.

Across the table, Ja'far's eyes were huge, and Drakon was holding back laughter. Hinahoho and Rurumu were staring, as well, unsure of what Naima was going to say. They were grateful, though, that the vast amount of people in the room took most of the attention away from Sinbad and Naima and focused more on the chatter and greetings of those around them.

"Because," Naima sang softly, curling her fingers into Sinbad's vest, beneath the red gem resting on his chest. "I can tie a knot you'll never get out of faster than you can blink." She winked at him and leaned back into her seat, her grin never leaving her face.

Sinbad, on the other hand, was wide-eyed at the promise of _that_ threat, and even more surprised when he reached for his wine glass and found his wrist tied to the chair with the same deep blue ribbon that had been tied around Naima's waist.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Slamming the door shut behind him, Sinbad guided Naima into his room backwards, one hand on her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Their lips crushed together, intertwined with soft pants and moans. He grabbed her, pulling her dress from her shoulders. Her breasts bounced gently with the movement, and her arms encircled his neck. He grabbed her bottom, heaving her up into his arms and grinning when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles together, and she whimpered softly when his strong hand cupped her breast, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Tilting her head back, he kissed her jawline, kissing down her neck and sucking on her collarbone.

"Sinbad," she panted, and she _oomphed_ when he plopped her on his large bed. She dug her heels into the feathery mattress. She watched as he pulled off his metal vessels, setting them aside before pulling open his vest and dropping it to the ground.

He smiled at her, pushing her knees apart. She blushed, and he crawled between them. He lowered himself onto her, his bare chest against hers, and he kissed her lips. He grinned and kissed her throat, one hand sliding down her arm and lifting it above her head. He pinned it to the mattress and saw how it made her shiver. Her nipples were hard, her breasts plump and pressed against his chest. He moved downward, pushing her silver necklace aside and kissing between her beasts. He released her hand, her fingers gripping the sheets. He cupped her breasts with his hands, pressing his face into the fleshy mounds. She was panting, her chest rising and falling. He watched her watching him, and he pulled a taut nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. She moaned louder, her legs squeezing his sides and trembling. His tongue circled the blush bud, flicking it gently and she gasped. She let out a little whimper when he nibbled it oh so gently, before letting it free. He blew cool air over it, watching goosebumps ripple across her skin. He moved to her second breast and gave it the same treatment, smiling as she began to writhe beneath him.

She stretched her arms above her head, holding onto the blanket and groaning. He was being so kind and so gentle to her, being so patient. This was all so new, and she was trembling, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She lifted her head and watched him leave her breasts and kiss down the center of her stomach, kissing her belly button and flicking it gently with his tongue. His hands grabbed her dress at her hips, pulling it down to her thighs, then her knees as he leaned back. He watched as her sinewy body became more and more visible, and he tossed her dress to the ground after pulling it from her feet. She was gorgeous in her nakedness, and he thought it was beautiful how she pressed her knees together in modesty. She had so much self-respect that he only respected her more for it. Knowing she had never laid with a man before, he laid himself beside her. He was still clothed from the waist down, his erection pressing hard against his thigh in his clothes. He slid his arm beneath her neck, cradling her against his chest as his right hand slid around her waist. Pressing his mouth to hers, he kissed her hard, but so gently again.

She whimpered into his kiss, and he felt her legs tremble again. He rubbed the pad of his forefinger around her nipple, and then he gave it a gentle pinch. "You're beautiful," he whispered. His hand slipped down her stomach, feeling the strong muscles there, before it dipped between her thighs. "Naima," he breathed against her lips, and he felt her fingers sliding along his arm. She was nervous, but she was not letting it show. Her eyes widened when his long fingers found the warmth between her thighs. He slipped his middle finger between the velvet lips and found the hidden bud there. The mere concept that he was touching her sent a quake through her body, and she tightened her legs again. It didn't deter him, not that she wanted it to, and he circled his finger against the sensitive bead. She moaned as he continued to touch her, and she was losing resolve. Her tense legs relaxed, and he nudged her thighs apart with his wrist. She squeezed her fingers into his arm even tighter when he ventured further, sliding his finger inside her. She was so moist, so warm, and when she moaned, it only made him harder. "Is this okay?" He whispered to her, his lips touching her ear.

"Yes," she breathed, looking up into his warm eyes. "Yes…Sinbad…" She gasped when he slipped a second finger inside her, moving them in and out slowly. His thumb brushed against that sensitive spot with each movement, and he watched as she arched her back into him. "Please…"

"Please?" He whispered back, nibbling on her earlobe gently as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her, enjoying her warmth and wetness. He rubbed her clitoris again, and her legs parted more for him.

"Don't…don't stop," she gasped, shifting her hips into his hand.

Sinbad continued, burying his face in her neck and increasing the speed of his hand, in and out and in and out. Her breathing increased, her eyes squeezing shut tight as she threw her head back into the mattress. Something was building in her stomach, in her groin, and it was so unfamiliar to her. She'd experienced pleasure before, home, alone at night, but nothing like this. This was unbelievable, and it was Sinbad, this beautiful King who'd been trying to hard to get through to her. And then, before any other thought could make its way into her mind, she opened her eyes and gasped, sitting straight up in bed.

"Sinbad," she groaned, pressing her thighs together and hugging her chest tight. She was alone, in her bed in the Imuchakk room she'd been staying in. She was sweating, panting, and so aroused. It wasn't the first time that she'd dreamed of Sinbad, but it was the first that she'd awoken in such a manner. She laid back on her bed, sliding her hand between her legs. She wanted him, Sinbad, so badly. She wanted to feel him beside her, touching her, kissing her, and she wanted to experience all those things that a couple shared together. She felt how moist she'd become during her dreams, and she bit her lip hard when she pressed her fingers into the sensitive bud there. She rubbed it in a circular motion, parting her legs and the lips that hid her clitoris. She was so bare, so open to the cool Imuchakk air, and it felt so good. She moved her finger faster, pressing it into her clit as the pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. Faster, harder, around…she slipped a finger of her other hand inside herself, imagining how Sinbad would touch her. Her back arched, her legs spread, her nipples hard and sensitive against the thin veil of a nightdress she wore. Then the stars burst before her eyes, her legs quaking and her inner walls clenching down around her finger. She didn't stop, her fingers moving over her clitoris until it was unbearable to touch. It felt so good, but she wanted to feel this with Sinbad.

She closed her legs, panting and resting in her bed, her arms resting on her stomach. Dinner had been delicious, a night full of bantering with the king and awfully inappropriate insinuations between them. Hinahoho and Rurumu had been more than amused by their arguments, and Drakon and Ja'far often found it ridiculous that Sinbad was so willing to entertain Naima's sarcasm and abruptness at times. They'd drank themselves into the evening, dancing together with the other Kings and Queens as music as provided for entertainment. Sinbad was more than an experienced dancer, and Naima found it hard to keep up at times, but she did well. And when the night grew too late and Naima became tired, Sinbad escorted her back to her room. There, he kissed her as he'd wanted to all night. He held her in his arms, against his chest, and kissed her deeply. She loved every second of it, and even in her drunken state, she knew in her heart she wanted him to stay. But what would that say about her? Barely two days into this new _relationship_ of sorts and she'd give in? She couldn't do that. Even though she wanted to.

She'd just have to be patient for a while longer. She'd meet him in her dreams, for now.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The last few days in Imuchakk were days Naima would hold dear for the rest of her life. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew that the time she spent with Sinbad in Imuchakk were irreplaceable. The day after she had dinner with Sinbad, he surprised her by awaiting her arrival at the docks early that morning. He went crabbing with her, helping her navigate the boat, drop and raise the pots, even infuriating her by knocking her off the boat on purpose after they'd pulled the crab pots out. Of course, he remedied the situation by holding her in his arms and kissing her until she forgot how cold she was.

When he wasn't in meetings with the other country leaders, he spent his time with her. He told her stories of the alliances he made, the dungeons he fought. He explained to her the different djinns he used and the dreams he had for Sindria. She was entranced by how he was a man with such a true heart, how he did whatever he could to protect his friends, his subjects, and those close to him.

In return, she told him of her parents and their journey to Magnoshutatt. She told Sinbad of her parents' struggle to conceive more children after her own violent birth into the world. "Mama and Papa were so excited when they found out they were having another baby," she said, leaning her chin on her fist as she sat on the grand balcony overlooking Imuchakk beside Sinbad. "When she grew so large and the doctor told her she was having twins, I swore my ears rang for days with how loud they were. They were so excited! I was a teenager, only sixteen when they were born. Papa told me they weren't as horrible as a birth as mine was, but Mama was still exhausted and lost a lot of blood. The doctors here in Sindria are very good, though, and she made a full recovery." She looked at Sinbad and smiled, thinking about her siblings.

"You must miss them," Sinbad said quietly, thinking about his own two parents. It was very seldom that he spoke about them to anyone other than Ja'far or Drakon. But he'd spent the last two weeks in Imuchakk opening up to Naima, letting her in and letting her see the side of him he kept from his subjects. "I lost my parents when I was a young kid, too," he slid his arm around Naima, and he smiled when she leaned into him.

"How old were you?" She asked, her head on his shoulder as the sun started to set.

"Five when I lost my father," he replied. "Fourteen when I lost my mother. My father went to war, and my Mother was sick. She died when I came back from my first dungeon." It was a solemn response, but she reached up and touched his chin, a playful little gesture.

"I'm sure they would be so proud of you, Sin," she smiled at him, hoping to lighten the air. He leaned down and gave her a little kiss, nodding his head.

"I hope so, too," he sighed, and then he turned to look at the sunset again. "It's our last night here. You said all your catch has been loaded onto the ship?" She nodded her head, too, and sighed. She and Hinahoho had spent the morning carrying the crab pots with the chilled crabs onto the Imuchakk ship Chief Rametoto was loaning them, and it was a bit sad. She'd enjoyed her time in Imuchakk, and she was a bit nervous to return to Sindria. She wouldn't spend as much time with Sinbad as she did here, she wouldn't wake up and see him in the hallway or see him in the dining hall laughing with Ja'far over a silly joke Hinahoho or Drakon made. "What are you thinking about?" He questioned, poking her cheek.

"Just…we're going back to reality tomorrow, even though it's a few weeks on the ship..." she hummed, moving on the bench closer to him. "I've enjoyed it here." She closed her eyes and adjusted her head, listening to his heartbeat inside his chest.

Sinbad looked down at her, watching the way she seemed to doze into her own little world as he held her. He couldn't believe that, in just a few weeks, she'd allowed him into her heart, even if it was just a little. She opened up to him, letting him see the real Naima, letting him understand her world. He, too, didn't want to return to Sindria if it meant that he could be with her, like this, just a bit longer. Yet Yamraiha and the others had been running their country for the last month, and it was time for them to go home.

Kissing the top of her head, smelling the new scent of jasmine and snow on her hair, he promised he'd devote as much time to her as he could when they returned to Sindria. And one day, if she'd say yes, he'd move her and the twins right into the palace and see her every morning when he awakens.

* * *

The following morning was very early, but full of music, drums and laughter again. The Sindria Trading Company boarded their ships, as did the other countries who'd taken part in the summit. As the people of Imuchakk stood by at the docks, Sinbad said his farewells and gave his thanks to Chief Rametoto for hosting the summit. Many political decisions had been made over the few weeks they were there, and Chief Rametoto made sure Sinbad new the best decision he'd made as King was to tell Naima how he felt. And when it came time for Sinbad to board the ship, he did so with Naima at his side, a beautiful smile on her face, too.

They sailed long into the night, and Sinbad sat with his friends and Naima around the fire to keep warm. Naima wore the earmuffs he'd given her before they arrived in Imuchakk, and he told her how wonderful they looked on her. It was a comfortable, homey sensation being onboard, happy to be with friends. Sinbad felt like he did when he was so young, sailing the oceans all the time and venturing to new places. This time, though, he got to enjoy it with Naima.

"Are you comfortable in your cabin?" Sinbad asked one night, a week and a half into their journey, as he escorted her below deck. They stopped before her doorway, and he kissed her forehead.

"I am. Kikiriku snores sometimes, but I don't mind. It reminds me of Amal," she laughed, pushing the door open and stepping inside. He saw the hammock she slept in, neatly made and full of heavy blankets she'd purchased in Imuchakk for her siblings. "Thank you for asking, though."

Sinbad smiled and nodded his head. "If you aren't comfortable…" he said softly, almost unsure. "The Captain's Cabin is much more comfortable; there's an actual bed, there. I'd be happy to let you have it."

Naima wrapped her arms around Sinbad's back, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you for the offer, Sin," she said, and she purred when he kissed her. "But the Captain needs his rest more than I do. What if we hit a storm? You need to be ready for that. I'll be fine here. If Kikiriku snores, I'll just flip him out of his hammock." She giggled, playfully punching the air in front of her.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," he said, and he gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips. "I'll see you in the morning; Rurumu's cooking again."

"I can't wait!" She said, and she watched as he left, pulling the door shut behind him. She sighed, smiling to herself. She climbed into the hammock, pulling the blankets onto herself and settling in.

* * *

Late into the night, when the moon was still high, Sinbad was awoken by Kikiriku who looked panicked, his eyes wide. "Sinbad!" He called, shaking the King's shoulder. "Sinbad, wake up!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, pushing the covers back. "Is a storm coming?" He looked at the young man in front of him who was wringing his hands.

"No," he said. "Mama sent me; it's Naima! I woke up, and something was wrong! She's breathing heavily, she's sweating all over, and she has been coughing all night. I don't know what's going on, but Mama said to wake you!"

Sinbad grabbed his sandals and slid his feet into them, adjusting his robes over his hips as he followed Kikiriku to the door. "That can't be good, thank you for coming, Kikiriku!" However, before they could step out, Rurumu arrived with Naima in her arms. Kikiriku had been right; Naima was breathing heavily, strange sounds coming from her throat, and she was covered in sweat. Rurumu laid her down in Sinbad's bed, the only true bed onboard.

"Sinbad," she said, covering Naima with the blankets Sinbad had just been sleeping in. "We have almost two more weeks at sea before we're back to Sindria," she said, and she touched the back of her hand to Naima's cheek. "I might not have enough medicine for her."

"What's going on? She was fine a few hours ago when she went to sleep," Sinbad replied, standing beside Rurumu and looking down at Naima.

"Her lungs don't sound clear," Rurumu said, sighing softly as Hinahoho arrived with a bucket of cool water and several rags. "She's burning up, and she's wheezing. She has water in her lungs," she said, exchanging the rag on Naima's forehead for a fresh, cool one. "They call it pneumonia."

Sinbad's eyes widened, and he sat down on the other side of the bed, looking at the young woman he was falling for. "What can I do?" He looked at Rurumu. "We have to get her help, or more medicine…"

"I have some herbal medicines I brought from Imuchakk, but there are more modern medicines in Sindria. She's a strong girl; she made it through Imuchakk weather and waters for several weeks and only just now got sick. But…this is something I don't think I can fight with just herbal teas and medicines." Rurumu stood and made her way to the door. "I'm going to make her some tea; Sinbad, if her cloth gets warm, change it out to help break her fever. I'll be back soon."

Sinbad nodded his head and moved closer to Naima, reaching for her hand. He held it tightly and watched her. Nearby, Hinahoho stepped out and followed Rurumu while Kikiriku sat down in the corner of the room. "Naima," Sinbad whispered, unsure if she was awake.

"Sin…bad," Naima replied, her eyes opening slightly. "I'm okay," she tried to give him a smile, but she started to cough weakly. She saw the look on Sinbad's face, and it made her feel warm again. She could see how worried he was. "I'll be okay."

Sinbad kissed her hand and nodded his head. "You will be," he said. "But you have to rest now," he adjusted the blankets over her chest and shoulder, trying to keep her warm. "This isn't how I intended on you coming to my bed for the first time, though."

Naima's smile was wide, though she coughed when she tried to laugh. "It's not how…I envisioned it, either," she said, closing her eyes.

"You've thought about it?" Sinbad chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad to hear that you think about me _like that_."

Naima sighed, pinching the soft skin on the back of Sinbad's hand. "It's not like you don't think about it." She coughed again, grimacing as her chest hurt with each cough.

"I do," he said quietly, ghosting his lips over her earlobe. "All the time," he kissed her cheek again, and he folded her arm under the blanket, tucking her in. "But right now, you need to sleep. I'll tell you about those thoughts another time." He watched her smile, but she nodded her head and snuggled down into Sinbad's blankets. They smelled like him.

Sinbad stood and looked at Kikiriku. The young man was settling down into the corner of the room, wrapped in a blanket. It made him smile; Kikiriku had taken quite the liking to Naima. Before he could comment on it, though, Rurumu returned with the herbal tea and remedies she'd been working on in the galley. She set up the table beside Naima with the bottles and liquids, and she continued to work without speaking. The years of studying and raising her son, as well as caring for all those in the Sindria Trading Company had truly paid off.

"Rurumu?" Sinbad asked, looking up from Naima. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm going to do the best I can, Sin," Rurumu said softly. "But we may need to send you somewhere to get more medicine. My only concern is whether or not your magoi will sustain you from here to land."

Sinbad brushed Naima's hair out of her face, watching the way she looked even when so sick. "Naima is one of us, now. She's very special to me. If I have to fly, I'll fly."

Rurumu looked at Sinbad and she smiled softly. "I think someone's falling in love." She whispered.

"Someone already has," he corrected, giving her a simple smile, but the worry in his eyes was still very prominent. He couldn't lose her now, not before they even had a chance.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Sinbad stood at the bow of the ship, feeling the salty wind blow against his face, damp air wetting his violet hair. The ship rocked here and there, bouncing on the waves. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, though low as it was, and Sinbad could feel a storm on the horizon. He hoped they wouldn't hit it, but knowing their luck, they'd end up right inside it. It'd been two days since Naima had become ill, and he was feeling uneasy about it. She was so strong, but like this, she seemed so weak. Rurumu said she was doing well, that she was fighting hard against the pneumonia, but she was having a difficult time coughing. They'd agreed to give it one more day—so did Naima, as she wasn't happy at the thought of Sinbad having to leave the ship on her behalf—but if she didn't show any sign of improving, he'd fly. So, he'd been attempting to channel and store as much magoi as he could so he could fly straight without having to give up his Djinn equip.

It had become so difficult. He couldn't believe that, in just the few weeks they'd been away, things had changed. He'd changed. Naima had changed. Things were going so well, and Naima seemed so happy beside him. And now…pneumonia was something the healers were trying to fight hard against. There wasn't much out there except experimental things…herbal medicines, ancient energy work…none of which he was experienced in. Rurumu had been mixing all kinds of herbs and brewing teas for Naima in an attempt to ease the pain in her chest and the raspy voice that escaped her throat. But still, her fever persisted. He'd been there when Rurumu was insistent Naima prop herself at an angle on pillows, and he'd been there to see the look in Rurumu's eyes when she realized she'd used all of her trusty eucalyptus oil. She'd rubbed it on Naima's chest, just below the nape of her throat, and along either side of her neck. This had seemed to calm Naima the most, easing her sleep. Sinbad spent both nights beside her, sleeping bent over the side of her bed or on blankets at the corner of the room—per Rurumu's insistence.

With a sigh, he turned away from the bow and walked down the steps, turning to go into the cabin. He wanted to be beside her, to give her strength and support her. But nothing he did seemed to help. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the inner hall and wandered toward the Captain's Cabin. When he entered his cabin, he saw Naima laying on her side, her back to the door. Rurumu was sitting at the foot of her bed, folding dry towels into a neat pile. Naima's breathing was even, though it seemed a little quick and shallow. Rurumu turned and looked at Sinbad, offering him a weak smile.

"How is she?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and looking at the lavender haired girl who slept on his pillow. She was bundled up under several blankets. He reached to her, brushing her hair away from the side of her face. A smile grew on his lips when he saw she was wearing the earmuffs he'd bought for her.

Rurumu set the towels in her lap and looked at Naima, sighing softly. "She's doing okay, but I don't think my remedies are going to work. You'll have to fly to land when the sun rises," she said, turning to face Sinbad. "She is so tired from the sickness…I force her to drink the teas to keep her strength up. And she tries to convince me that she's not as sick as she is." She chuckled. "Without the eucalyptus, though…and I don't have any more lavender with me either; we used all of that earlier in the journey."

Sinbad nodded and leaned down to kiss Naima's cheek, hovering there for a second before he sat back. He slid his arm around her body and pulled her back to him, his chest to her back. She didn't wake, but she moaned gently and relaxed again. She was so warm, her skin hot to the touch. He squeezed her in a tight hug and he looked back at Rurumu. "I'll leave now."

"But where will you go? We're still weeks from Sindria, and we're now weeks from Imuchakk," Rurumu allowed her worry to appear on her face for the first time since Naima had woken Kikiriku in the middle of the night. She had barely left her side since then, either. "We're too far from Artemurya, Sasan, Heliohapt…and I'm positive that you'll struggle to find what you need in just any village. And will you have enough magoi to get back? Is it even safe for you to leave? Hinahoho said there are storms coming…"

Sinbad chuckled and shook his head. "I think there are storms coming, too. Maybe I should stay through till the morning, like you said. As for my magoi…I've been trying to store it since we first talked about getting her medicine." He looked down at Naima again. "And I won't be going to those places…I figure I should go where I know I can get what we need, right?"

Rurumu nodded her head, but she wasn't sure what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Well…growing up, there was a village healer that lived near to my family," Sinbad brushed Naima's long hair away from her neck and cupped her exposed shoulder with his hand. "I'm sure she has children that understand her art, and she may still be alive. She'll be really old, though," he laughed. "But…I'll go back to Parthevia. I'll go back to the fishing village where I grew up."

Rurumu smiled gently, and she watched Naima open her eyes. She rolled over in bed, covering her mouth as she coughed a raspy, chesty cough. She slid her arm over Sinbad's waist and pressed her face against his chest. In moments, she was asleep again. "I suppose you're stuck, now."

Sinbad chuckled. "I suppose I am." He stroked Naima's hair, watching as she slept in his arms. "Not much you can do now, huh, Rurumu?" He asked, winking at her as he folded his arm beneath his head, his arm tight around Naima's back.

* * *

They made it through the night without coasting into any storms. Still, however, they loomed on the horizon. The sun was barely lighting the sky when Sinbad stood on the deck of the ship, Rurumu at his side. Hinahoho and Drakon stood nearby, with Kikiriku and Ja'far. Sinbad was talking with Rurumu about the herbs he needed to bring back, as well as anything he could hear to treat the pneumonia. He'd kissed Naima that morning, promising her he'd return as soon as he could. She'd protested, not wanting him to leave the crew and the ships, but he wouldn't listen. When he told her how she had to care for the twins when they got back to Sindria, she settled down.

"When you find the healer, bring back whatever you can," Rurumu said, handing him a list she'd scribbled for him. "And please be quick…"

Sinbad nodded his head and turned to his friends. "I hope to be back by tomorrow morning," he said. "Until then, you know what to do." He unsheathed his sword and equipped Baal, lifting from the deck of the ship. "Don't let anything happen to her. I'll be back a fast as I can!"

They watched him disappear, flying off as fast as he could toward Parthevia. Though they'd sailed with him for years, they felt uneasy without the King of the Seven Seas onboard.

* * *

Sinbad flew straight and fast, determined to make it to Parthevia before the sun fell and before his magoi was depleted. Naima was on the forefront of his mind, and it helped him move as fast as he could. The sun was high, beating down on his back as he flew. He knew he'd left the ships in capable hands, and he was sure they'd make it the day or two he'd be away. He hoped he'd be able to return a day later…but he wasn't sure he'd have enough magoi. He sighed and continued on, making himself sure he'd figure it out when he got to Parthevia. He just hoped he'd be able to get back to their ship before those storms caught up with them.

"Just hold on, Naima," he whispered to himself, wind beating against his face. "Just a little while longer."

* * *

When Parthevia finally came into view, the docks he remembered as a child were more built up and beautiful, but it was still Parthevia. Sinbad could feel himself getting weak from the flight, but he managed to hold onto his Djinn equip until he landed on the dock, losing the equip as soon as he touched the wooden platform. He sighed and leaned against one of the posts, feeling completely exhausted.

"Hey, Mister," a little voice chirped, and a small girl with bright blond hair appeared before him. She'd climbed onto the pier off a small ladder that dipped into the water. "Are you okay?"

Sinbad laughed softly and nodded his head. "I'll be okay," he said. "Do you know of an old healer that used to live and work here?" He asked, standing up and adjusting his white robes.

She nodded her head, shaking water out of her hair with her hands. "Yeah, the old lady that lives on the edge of the town. Want me to take you there?" She asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She was soaked from head to toe, and her bag clinked. She must have been diving for seashells.

"Please," he said, and he followed her down the pier.

"My name is Gilly," She said, and she folded her hands behind her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm a fisherman who grew up here a long, long time ago," Sinbad replied, giving her a smile. She 'hmmphed' and looked sideways at him. "You don't believe me?"

"You just _flew_ here, and you're wearing all that gold stuff…you're not just a fisherman." She said, and she turned off the pier and onto the main street, turning left. "Maybe you are a fisherman, but you're awfully _fishy!_ "

Shaking his head, he laughed and followed her. She was awfully perceptive, but he knew the ruse wouldn't hold up too long. Not that he cared; he came for herbs and medicines, and that's all that mattered, really. "Well…take me to the healer and maybe I'll tell you my secret," he suggested, feeling quite nostalgic as he walked along the new but old roads he remembered. She made another noise of disapproval, but she kept walking. Her stubbornness reminded Sinbad of Naima, and he bit his lip thinking about how she was suffering on the ship.

"The Old Healer is a crabby old woman, you know," Gilly said, eyeing Sinbad again. "How do you know she'll even want to see you? She hasn't taken customers in a long time. She leaves all that to the new village healer, Adelaide."

"I'm positive she'll want to see me, Gilly," he said, and he tousled her hair with a large hand. She swatted his hand away and practically growled at him, but she continued their walk. "I am pretty special, after all."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. By the time they'd made it to the wooden gate at the edge of town, Gilly had learned that Sinbad could be as stubborn as she was. They'd argued about the best place to find seashells in the Parthevia docks, what fish was the best to cook on the beach, and which of the shops made the best grilled shrimp. "I tell you, now, Mister, that no one in this town makes _any_ shrimp better than my Mamma!"

"I highly doubt your Mamma makes better shrimp than the old healer does!" Sinbad called back, following her through the gate and up to the old house the healer lived in since he was a kid.

"You wanna bet?!" She yelled back, throwing the door open. "Granny!" She yelled, throwing her bag down on the ground by the door. "This weirdo says he's special and you want to see him and he thinks that you make the best shrimp in town, but everyone knows that my Mamma makes better shrimp so come out here and teach him a lesson!"

Sinbad's eyebrow lifted as he listened to the little girl make such a ruckus, and then he laughed at the thought that this girl was the Granddaughter of the old healer. He stood in the doorway, looking around the old house that was much more beautiful than the old hut he remembered as a kid. And when the dividing curtain was pushed aside and a hunched over old woman wandered through with her cane, his face broke into a wide smile.

"Sinbad…is that you?" She asked, her voice quivering with age. She blinked her weary, half-lidded eyes at him, and she nearly ran across the room to him. "Sinbad!" She threw her arms around his waist and buried her old face in his chest. "I can't believe this surprise!"

Sinbad laughed again, hugging the woman who helped raise him. "Hey, Old Woman," he said, watching her step back away from him and look him over. "Still swearing you'll never leave this place unless you're dead? I told you I could give you anything you'd want in Sindria."

"Oh, you," she swatted his arm with her handkerchief and shook her head. "Gilly, get this man something cold to drink; he's traveled a long way, and he is, after all, a King." She turned away and scurried over to the table, pulling out a chair and shooing a black cat from its seat. "Please, sit. You must be exhausted."

"I am," he replied, gratefully taking the seat. He turned to look at Gilly who was staring at him, still unsure of what she thought of his being a King. "What, don't believe your Granny?" He smiled, taking his turban from his head and shaking out his hair. He settled back into the chair and closed his eyes. "I don't know what else to tell you, kid. I'm Sinbad, King of the Seven Seas, King of Sindria…King of the Tired…"

The Old Woman chuckled and sat beside him, holding his hand in hers. "It's been so long since you've sat in my kitchen. I'm so grateful for this." She watched him open his eyes again, regarding her. She could see that something was bothering him. She had, after all, practically raised him. "What is the matter, Sin? Did something happen?"

Sinbad nodded his head, muttering a sweet _thank you_ to Gilly who gave him fresh, cold water. "Well, yes," he said. "I…I fell in love. But she's sick, Old Woman," he glanced back at her, using his favorite term of endearment to regard her. "Granny, I don't know what to do. Rurumu says she has Pneumonia, but Rurumu is out of her oils and treatments. I came to ask you for help." He turned his hand over and squeezed the Old Woman's. "We are traveling back from Imuchakk…my crew is still on the ship in the middle of the sea. I flew here, alone, to find something to help her."

"Anything!" Immediately, the Old Woman stood up and hooked her cane on the table. "Gilly, get me my kit, and bring a satchel with you. You'll need to run to the fields to get some of the flowers we use." Her tone was stern, and Gilly's snarky attitude melted away as she listened to her Granny. "King Sinbad needs our help!" She smiled at Sinbad, eyes almost glistening at the thought of the young boy she'd seen grow up finally become the man she knew he could be. His mother would be so proud.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has stood beside this story and the little hiatus it had to take while I worked through the last few weeks of overtime, as well as landscaping the house, etc. I hit a little writer's block, too, and I was disappointed with this chapter, at first. After re-reading it, adding and taking from it, I adjusted some things, and I'm much happier with it. I'm happy to introduce Gilly and The Old Woman [Healer] who will have short appearances, but hopefully add to the plot.

I also want to give a humongous THANK YOU to KeidaHattori who helped me with some extra information you'll see in the next few chapters as Naima fights this pneumonia with help from Rurumu and, of course, Sinbad!

All my love, guys,

Jolene


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Naima opened her eyes to the sound of ocean waves and rolling thunder. Rurumu was standing at the side of the cabin, peering through the open porthole into the distance. She vaguely remembered Rurumu mentioning something about fresh air, and Naima could feel how calm the ocean had become. _When it rains, it pours_ , she thought to herself, though scolded herself for the horrible pun. This was probably the calm before the storm, and from the way that Rurumu stood at attention, Naima figured it was going to be bad. And here she was, stuck in bed, struggling to take a deep breath and not cough. Sinbad had been gone since early that morning, but she wasn't sure what time it was. The sun was still up, so it wasn't too late yet.

"You're awake," Rurumu said softly as she turned back toward the bed. "Did you get any sleep? Kikiriku keeps checking on you, and he's not very quiet." She moved across the room and sat beside Naima, taking the warmed rag from her forehead and dipping it into the cool water in a bowl beside them.

"I did," she replied, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "What time is it? How long has Sinbad been gone?" She adjusted herself, rolling from her back and onto her side. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and fell into a fit of coughs that racked her chest and made her face cringe in pain.

Rurumu shushed her in a gentle coo as a mother does a sick child of her own, and she replaced the cool rag. "It's early in the morning…Sinbad left yesterday morning."

Naima's eyes opened wide and she stared at the woman beside her. "Are you serious? I thought he'd only been gone a few hours!"

"No, dear," Rurumu chuckled. "It's been a day since he left…we're hoping he'll be back this evening, but I'm afraid that he'll be too weak to fly back. I know he can handle it, but if he doesn't have enough magoi, he won't be able to fly the whole way." She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face and over her shoulder.

"Why are you so worried, Rurumu? Weren't you one of the ones who told me of all the amazing things Sinbad has done for the people he cares about?" Naima's voice had become hoarse, and she swallowed hard, trying to ease it.

Rurumu shook her head and chuckled. "You're too perceptive, Naima," she said. "I'm just concerned because I know what it takes for him to use his Djinn equip when he's like this, and I know that it's a little different this time. Before…while he had all the people he'd encountered and his country to make, even the war at Magnoshuttat…there wasn't someone who gripped his heart. He made sacrifices, he fought until he almost killed himself, he was even cursed at one point! And none of it mattered…it was all just a part of the job." He leaned her chin on her hand, regarding Naima with kind eyes. "But now…he has you. And while he loves us, his friends and his family, it's still different. He's falling in love with you, and love makes people do crazy things."

Naima felt warmth in her chest, and she felt pressure in her eyes. She felt so weak and helpless, and she felt guilty that Sinbad was out trying to find something to help her. And then, to hear Rurumu talk about the way that Sinbad felt toward her…it made her vision blurry with tears. "Damn being sick," she sniffled. "I've always had to be the strong one…the one caring for the twins, running the business, crabbing…I've never been the one needing to be taken care of."

"I know it's difficult," she replied, squeezing Naima's hand. "But let him take care of you. Right now, I have to go above deck. I think we're going to be meeting the storm before Sinbad comes back to us. If we do, I won't let you be alone. But I have to help Hinahoho and Drakon ready the ship."

Naima smiled and shook her head. "I was right, huh," she giggled. "When it rains, it pours."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Parthevia, Sinbad awoke with a start. He sat bolt upright in the bed The Old Woman had given him for the night. It was like when he was a child, the thin mattress on the floor with thick, handwoven blankets to cover him. It reminded him of home, of his mother and his father. He'd been grateful for the accommodation, especially since if he stayed in town, in the hotel, he'd attract too much attention. Thankfully, the docks were pretty empty when he arrived, save for Gilly.

"You're awake, finally," Gilly's voice piped, her head peeking through the curtain into the small room where he slept. "Granny's been awake working on stuff for your friend," she stepped through the curtain and Sinbad saw a humble tray of food in her hands. "My Mamma made this for you."

Sinbad accepted the tray and watched Gilly climb onto the mattress, sitting beside him. "Mamma works in the shops during the day; she sells the shells and other things I find in the water. She also sells pottery and pretty things like that. She's gone when I get up in the morning and comes back late, but I get to eat lunch with her sometimes." She explained, bending her knees and holding her feet as she pressed the soles together. "So Granny takes care of me during the day…but I think I take care of Granny cause she's old."

Sinbad laughed as he bit into a piece of fried bread with butter. "So your Mamma just left?" He watched her nod and he chuckled again. "She makes a good breakfast, Gilly. I'm impressed." He opened a little jar beside his plate of fried bread, and he laughed. "Did the Old Woman make this?" He pulled out a grilled shrimp and popped it in his mouth. It was heavenly and buttery and absolutely delicious.

"Granny made it for you…she said you'd be leaving as soon as you could this morning, so she knew she had to make some shrimp for you before you left." Gilly said, sneaking one out of the jar. "She has some more, I think. Mamma helped her make it, but they argued over how they were going to make it. Granny won, of course."

"Of course I did," The Old Woman said, stepping into the room. "I make the best grilled shrimp in Parthevia, no matter what my Granddaughter and Great-Granddaughter think." She said, and she placed a heavy satchel on the floor at Sinbad's feet. "Gilly is my Great-Granddaughter…my son was killed during the war in Magnoshuttat…he'd gone there to help heal the wounded. He never came back. That's when I took Adelaide and Gilly in."

Sinbad offered a consoling smile to the old woman and Gilly, tousling her bright golden hair again. "You have a special Granny, Gilly," he said. "She will do whatever she can to take care of you." He continued to eat his breakfast beside her, enjoying the fact that she continued to steal his shrimp. It was precious.

"In this satchel," The Old Woman said, motioning to the thick bag she'd brought in. "Gilly and I have placed some jars of oils for your friend…Frankincense and Eucalyptus for her breathing, lavender to help her relax. There's an ointment infused with Myrrh, too…that will help her if she's coughing. Rub that on her chest, just beneath her throat. I also suggest massaging the ointments into her neck and shoulders…they will help her body relax, rid itself of the bad humors, and ease her pains."

Sinbad nodded his head and drank down the fresh milk that was on his tray. "These things will help her get rid of the pneumonia?" He asked, watching the Old Woman open the bag and explain which vials and jars where what.

"They will help her body fight it off. That's what is so important with this art," she said. "Our bodies are magnificent things, full of strength and will. We have to give her body the boost to fight it off herself. There's a healer in the next town over who studies energy work. He told me that when the body is _diseased_ , it's in _dis-ease_. His work focuses on chakras, opening them when they are closed, ridding the body of negative energies, and allowing guardians and angels to guide the recipient of his work. I do not encourage you to visit him now; you need to get back to her before she gets too weak." The Old Woman sat back in her chair, opening the jar of eucalyptus ointment. The minty, musky smell enveloped the room and she sighed. "This is my favorite."

Sinbad sat the tray aside and stood up. He walked the few steps to the old woman and enveloped her in another hug. "I can't thank you enough," he said, kissing her cheek. "Will you promise me that you'll reconsider moving to Sindria? Bring your family, Old Woman," he said, squeezing her again.

She laughed and shook her head swatting him away. "Maybe," she said, standing and hanging the satchel over his shoulder. "It might be nice for a change in scenery before I pass on." She pulled Sinbad down by the front of his robes and kissed his cheek. "You must go, my dear. Go to your friend as fast as you can."

Gilly jumped off the mattress and ran through the door, bustling in the kitchen for something. Glass clanked against each other, and Sinbad heard something shatter with a swear erupt from her little mouth. He laughed and followed her, the old woman behind him. "What are you up to, Gilly?"

"Here," Gilly said, thrusting a little pink jar into Sinbad's hand. "this is for her, your friend." She said, blushing softly and twisting her body from side to side. "I made it with Granny. It's hand cream with wildflowers. Mamma says its wonderful and she sells it in the shop sometimes. Maybe it'll make your friend feel better!"

Sinbad crouched down beside her, and he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Gilly. I think she will love this," he said, tucking it into his bag alongside the others. "I'll tell her it's from you, especially. I have to go now, though. Will you see me off?"

Gilly hugged Sinbad around his neck and nodded. "I will! Come on, Granny!" She let go and ran out of the house to the field behind it. It was full of wildflowers and herbs, and it was her favorite place to be next to the water.

The Old Woman laughed and held Sinbad's hand, following him outside after Gilly. "She's just like you were when you were her age, Sin," she said. "I've raised a son, a granddaughter and a great-granddaughter…this old woman is tired. But I'm so grateful that you haven't forgotten me."

"I could never forget you," Sinbad said, stopping beside Gilly in the middle of the yard of flowers. "You were there for me my whole life, even when I was away." He kissed her cheek one more time and stepped back from them. "I must go, now. Thank you so much for your help; I'll see you soon, I promise."

Gilly stood next to her Great-Grandmother, her little hand curled into a fist in her apron. The Old Woman nodded her head and held the child against her, watching Sinbad. It had been many, many years since she'd seen him, and she'd heard all the stories he'd told of capturing dungeons and building his country. They hadn't seen many dungeon capturers since that time, at least not in Parthevia. She knew it was Gilly's first time seeing it up close, and it made her feel like a young woman again. It was exciting, but scary at the same time, and all the memories it brought back to her made her feel so nostalgic and yet somewhat sad, too.

Sinbad drew his sword and channeled his magoi, equipping Baal once more. Immediately, he lifted from the ground into the air, the blue dragonesque equip radiating from his body.

"Sinbad!" the Old Woman called again. "One more thing before you go!"

"Yes?" Sinbad called back, floating above them.

"Her name!"

Sinbad laughed, nodding his head. "Her name is Naima…and I hope to make her the future Queen of Sindria!" And with a wave, he was off, gone in the blink of an eye. The Old Woman smiled widely and nodded her head, squeezing Gilly close to her.

* * *

"Kikiriku!" Hinahoho called, pulling a rope that tightened a sail further. The wind was picking up, and Hinahoho could see the storm moving toward them. "Have you spoken with your mother? We're going to need her on deck!"

"She just went to check on Naima again!" Kikiriku yelled back, and he adjusted the captain's wheel to guide the ship away from the storm. "When is Sinbad going to be back? We've never gone through a storm this big without him!"

Hinahoho shook his head, and he saw Drakon adjusting ropes at the rails to make sure nothing would come loose or escape and cause issues. Ja'far was inside, mapping the course through the water. Rurumu was moving back and forth from the deck to Naima, helping her husband and son and caring for the young girl. "I don't know, Kikiriku," he replied, and he tied the sail off. "Hopefully, the storm will turn its course and we won't hit it. I don't think that'll be the case, though."

"It never is," Drakon sighed, and he crossed his arms as he approached Hinahoho and Kikiriku at the captain's wheel. "Why would it, when it could hit us straight on?" He shook his head and sighed. "I thought Sinbad would be back by now."

"So did I," Hinahoho said, adjusting the wheel a bit as Kikiriku continued to steer. "It's been two and a half days, now. Naima hasn't gotten any better…but she hasn't worsened, either."

"Father!" Kikiriku interrupted, pointing out to sea toward the port side of the ship. "What's that!?"

Hinahoho ran to the side of the ship and saw something flying toward them, but it was losing speed. "Kikiriku, it's Sinbad! He's weak, though! Tell your mother to come to the deck, now! He jumped onto the rail and swan dove over the side of the ship.

Drakon watched from the captain's wheel, watching as Sinbad was losing speed and altitude. Hinahoho was swimming as fast as he could, but Drakon wondered if he'd make it before Sinbad hit the water. If he did, they could lose all the remedies Sinbad left to find in the first place.

Sinbad, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping his Djinn equipped, and he felt the magoi draining quickly from him. A smile crossed his mouth when he saw his ships come into view, and he let out a laugh when he saw Hinahoho jump into the water. "Thank the heavens for friends like them," he said to himself, fighting to push forward. If he could at least make it to Hinahoho, he could save the ointments and oils. It was getting harder and harder, though. He felt like he'd just left one of the hardest battles he'd fought. "Come on!" He growled, pushing his magoi further. He gripped the satchel tighter and clenched his fists. "Come on!"

Hinahoho stopped swimming and started treading water when he could see Sinbad clearly. "Sinbad!" He yelled, and he gasped when Sinbad's shoulders slumped and his equip disappeared. He kicked hard in the water, raising himself out of it as far as he could so he could catch the bag Sinbad dropped. Sinbad hit the water with a heavy splash, and Hinahoho held the bag above the water. "Sinbad!" He called again, and with his free hand, he grabbed the back of Sinbad's robes and pulled him closer. "You're so crazy!"

Sinbad laughed, leaning on his strong friend. "No, I think you are," he said. "And so's your kid," he pointed to his side where Kikiriku was approaching them. "Keep the bag dry, Kikiriku," he said. "And get it to your mother for Naima. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kikiriku nodded his head, and he held the bag high, swimming back to the ship as fast as he could. Hinahoho grabbed onto Sinbad around his waist and he heaved him through the water. "We have to get you back to the ship, too," he said. "There's a bad storm coming."

"I know," Sinbad said. "I caught the side of it coming through. Get me to the ship so we can get through it together."

Hinahoho nodded his head and swam, kicking hard and fast and moving through the water with expert precision. Sinbad was trying to help, but he was too weak from using so much magoi. Not to mention, he was weighted down by all metal vessels he wore.

When they made it to the ship only minutes later, Ja'far and Drakon threw down a ladder to Kikiriku, Hinahoho and Sinbad. They climbed it, and Rurumu pulled Kirikiku close. "You're just like your father! Stubborn and frustrating, diving into the water with a storm like that so close!" She groaned, and then she clocked him playfully upside the head before taking the bag from him and peeking inside. "Goodness, this is wonderful, Sinbad!" She exclaimed.

"Turn the ship port side, now!" Sinbad called, and Drakon spun the captain's wheel accordingly. "We must avoid the storm and not take it full-on; it's too strong for our ships!" He ran down to the bow of the ship, gazing at the water and feeling the air against his face. "Pull the sails and let's get out of its way!" He called, smiling at his friends.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Naima felt the ship rock hard, and she gripped onto Sinbad's sheets, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She wasn't used to being in the water during storms like this, and he wasn't back yet. She was frightened that he wouldn't make it back, though she knew that was a ridiculous idea. She groaned and buried her face in his pillow, smelling the faint scent his hair left behind. She wanted him to come back; she wanted to feel that familiar sense of comfort and warmth he brought her, even though he made her mad most of the time.

When the door to his room opened and Rurumu stepped in carrying a satchel, Naima tried to sit up in bed. "Is he back?!" She gasped, but it made her cough and she whimpered, holding her chest.

"He is, and he brought everything and more!" Rurumu smiled, pushing Naima to lay back and replacing the rag on her forehead. "You need to stop getting excited."

"I can't…this storm has me worried." Naima sighed, watching Rurumu unpack the bag and set out the pretty glass jars that were wrapped with flour sacs to keep them from breaking. "What is all that stuff?"

"Oils and ointments to help you get better." Rurumu replied, and she pulled Naima's blankets down to her waist. She chuckled when Naima shivered and the look on her face, but she used the eucalyptus scented ointment and rubbed it on Naima's chest. "This will help you breathe better. It seems stronger than what I was using, too."

Naima sighed, closing her eyes and just letting Rurumu do what she needed to. She felt her sinuses opening up, and she felt the coolness of the eucalyptus in the back of her throat. It was a comfort and a relief. "Where is Sinbad, now?"

Rurumu changed the ointment for another, the Frankincense she found in another bottle, and she used that to rub on Naima's neck. "He's captaining the ship right now. He has this amazing knack for knowing where to steer the ship when we're near storms like this. I've seen him do it countless times, though no one onboard has ever been able to replicate it or understand how he does it."

Naima wrinkled her nose at the mixed scents, but she groaned as she felt Naima rubbing her stiff shoulders. "I didn't…think I'd feel like this about him," she said quietly. "Sometimes, at night, I have dreams about him."

"Oh, _really?_ " Rurumu grinned, and she covered Naima again with her blankets. "What kind of dreams?"

Naima raised an eyebrow and regarded the older woman who was giggling to herself. "Just dreams. Nothing to adventurous…just when he came to save me when I was crabbing, or the way he looked at me after you helped me dress up for dinner that night…" She lied, feeling embarrassed by the longing she felt for him, the way she felt a fire in the pit of her stomach and…lower.

Rurumu nodded her head again and set out the jar of lavender oil, pouring some of it into the candle nearby before lighting the candle itself. She hoped this would fill the room with the lavender scent and help Naima rest again. "Try to sleep, if you can. I have to go back and help them with the sails and the ship. I'm sure Sinbad will be down to see you once we're away from the storm, okay? And if you need anything, I'm going to send Ja'far down to sit with you. He isn't much for the ship work when we need it," she laughed, touching Naima's cheek with the back of her hand. "Maybe you'll have another _dream_."

"Rurumu!" Naima squeaked, her face heating as Rurumu winked at her before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

The storm raged on, soaking those on deck straight to the bone. Sinbad continued to guide them as he always did, safely through the storm. However, the storm persisted, thunder and lightning cracking the sky and shaking the ship. The sails held, guiding them across the rough waters and through the gusty storm. Hinahoho and Kikiriku stood nearby, manning the sails and staying the course. It was just like when they were younger, voyaging with Sinbad to create the new kingdom of Sindria. Hinahoho was enjoying every second of it, the wind, the harsh rain, fighting to keep the sails up and in place.

"We're almost there!" Sinbad called, waving from the bow of the ship where he was pushing his hair out of his face and tightening the tie that held it at the nape of his neck. "Stay the course! We'll be out of it soon!" Sinbad could see where the storm was breaking, and he was feeling the exhaustion setting in, again. He had a second wind when he'd gotten back to the ship, but now that they were almost out of the storm, he was getting tired.

"Sinbad, why don't you go below deck and finally get some rest?" Hinahoho called, finally seeing the break in the storm. "You're about to fall over!"

Sinbad shook his head. "I have to stay until we're out of the storm…I can rest when we're done!" He turned to walk down the few stairs to the main deck.

"I think Hinahoho is right," Rurumu said, crossing the deck to Sinbad. "You've been drenched since you got back to us, and I know you're eager to see Naima. Go ahead and rest; the rest of us can handle it from here."

Sinbad looked at his friends who nodded to him, wanting him to get some rest. He shook his head playfully and sighed. "Okay, if you insist. Stay as you are, and the storm will pass shortly." He said, and he took his outer robes off, carrying them inside and leaving them in a wet heap on the floor. He kept his metal vessels with him, carrying them in his arms. The lack of magoi and the sheer exhaustion of the journey he'd just returned from was finally setting in, but he had to see Naima before he finally slept.

When he arrived at Naima's door, he knocked gently and pushed the door open. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Naima curled into a ball and bundled beneath all the covers Rurumu had placed on the bed. He chuckled and shut the door, wandering across the wooden floor. He lowered his metal vessels to floor beside the bed and smiled at her. He grabbed a folded towel that was at the foot of the bed and draped it over his head, soaking the water from his hair.

Naima rolled over in the bed and her eyes brightened with a huge smile. She was still pale, and the room smelled strongly of eucalyptus and frankincense. There was even a hint of lavender, probably from the doused candle that was beside the bed on the small wall-table. "You're back," she said quietly, her voice still hoarse.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he said, and he sat down beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He reached over and brushed her lavender hair out of her face, tucking the blankets beneath her chin so he could see her. She was so beautiful, even though she was sick. Her eyes were tired, and her skin was hot to the touch. Rurumu hadn't been able to help her fever break, yet, and that concerned him. He hoped it would break soon.

"Okay," she slid her hand out from beneath the blanket and reached for his, sliding her fingers through his larger ones. "I've been worse…like on a little crabbing boat in the middle of a severe thunderstorm in Imuchakk trying to pull stuck pots up out of the water."

He laughed and laid down on his side, tucking a pillow beneath his head as he looked at her. "Well, all things considered, I suppose." He held her hand tight in his and gave it a little squeeze. "You smell like an apothecary."

She rolled her eyes and furrowed her brow. "What a nice way to greet me," she said, pinching his hand. But she scooted a couple inches closer to him. She could see the exhaustion and wariness in his eyes. She could see the tension and stress in his shoulders. He was shirtless, after all, and a thin layer of rain still shimmered on his skin. "And you're getting my bed all wet."

Sinbad's eyebrow twitched at that and he grinned at her, leaning forward and nudging his nose against hers. "It's hard enough to behave around you, Naima," he whispered. "Don't make it more difficult." He ghosted his lips across hers and then kissed her more fully, nibbling at her bottom lip.

Her face turned red and she shoved him playfully, though weakly. "Don't say things like that!" She squeaked and then fell into a fit of coughs. Sinbad felt bad for making her laugh and blush, but he wrapped his long, thick arms around her and pulled her up against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said again, still chuckling. "You made it too perfect." He closed his eyes, his chin against the top of her head. He felt a smaller arm snake around his waist, and he sighed softly.

"You're ridiculous," she whispered back, and she heard the way his breathing slowed and became more even. He'd fallen asleep, that fast. It made her smile softly, and she pulled an extra blanket off of herself and folded it backwards over Sinbad so he was covered. She pressed her face into his chest and closed her eyes, happy to feel that sense of warmth and comfort again, like the piece she'd been missing had finally returned.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Naima slept easier with Sinbad at her side than she had since before he'd left the ship. He slept like a log, which was wonderful because he didn't move nor squish her. But when she was cold, he felt like a personal heater. She pressed herself into his chest and her shivers stopped. At one point, she heard him groan and he actually rolled over and buried his face in her neck. It made her cheeks heat, but she enjoyed how vulnerable he appeared. Though she was sick, the desire to care for him was strong. She slid her fingers into his dark hair and held him close to her.

Early the next morning, she woke to find herself facing the opposite direction, and Sinbad's arms snaked around her body and holding her close. He was still sound asleep, his breathing even and steady. She bit her lip and smiled to herself, wiggling back into his arms. Then she felt something poking her bottom, and she almost squeaked. He was still asleep, wasn't he? Why would _that_ be awake? What did it mean? She remembered what her mother had told her when she was younger about marrying and being with a man…but none of that was on Naima's mind until…well, now.

She bit her lip and adjusted herself so it wasn't poking her anymore, and she pushed her hair out of her face. She felt him sigh softly against her shoulder, and she tilted her head some. He didn't wake, and she smiled. She reached for the side table and took the jar of eucalyptus and lavender ointment Rurumu had made with the vials Sinbad brought back. She rubbed some of it on her chest and sighed, enjoying the scent as it opened her sinuses and helped her breathe better. Rolling onto her back, she watched as the sleeping man beside her rested his hand on her belly.

Naima couldn't believe she was laying here, Sinbad holding her like this. A few months ago, she was ready to pummel him at any moment. He drove her insane, made her so mad! He picked on her, and he was completely clueless when it came to what she wanted. It wasn't until she realized what she truly wanted that everything made sense. She had been so lonely, and he saw that before she even knew that was what she felt. He picked it out, and he made a point to fix it. The greatest womanizer in all of Sindria had made it a goal to stop her loneliness and to show her he really cared. It made her face heat and she felt her skin tingle beneath his hand.

"You're thinking too hard this early in the morning," his deep voice said very gently, his eyes still closed as he nudged his cheek against her shoulder. Boldly, he slipped his hand beneath her shirt and rested it on her tummy, feeling her smooth, tanned skin against his fingertips.

She bit her lip as she felt his palm against her, and she shook her head. "Not really," she replied, closing her eyes. "I was just thinking about how you need to chew some mint this morning." She turned her nose up, but she was having a hard time hiding a smile.

"Now you're being mean too early in the morning," he said, wiggling his fingers and tickling her side. She squeaked and squirmed, trying to get away from his strong grip, but he sat up and slid his arm beneath her neck, gazing down into her eyes. She was giggling as he tickled her, but when he stared down at her, his fingers stopping their assault, she couldn't help but stare back at him. He swallowed hard, squeezing her hip in his hand. It was taking everything in his power not to ravish her the way he was desperate to. He could feel the soft tremble of her body beneath his, and he saw the way her face warmed when he touched her skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

Naima blushed brightly and squeezed his bicep, pressing her thighs together. "I'm really glad you're back," she replied, whispering as well. "I…I didn't like you being away." She gazed up at him, feeling the tension in his muscles and the way his body trembled. He was holding back, and she wanted him to, but Gods, she didn't want him to, either. She felt heat between her thighs, and it made her squirm again. Reaching for him, she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down, hiding her face in his shoulder as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad I'm back, too." He said quietly. He nuzzled her soft earlobe and chuckled. No one had ever made him hold back…no one had ever made him _want_ to hold back. Naima was so different, and she made him feel so different. He squeezed her to his chest before rolling onto his back, pulling her half onto his chest. She laid her head there, entangling her fingers with his while he slowly rubbed her back. "I'm so glad I'm back." He bent his knee, hiding his arousal with the blankets.

The soft swishing of the waves rocked the boat, and though they laid in silence, neither had to say anything more. The want and desire was there, lingering in the room, but the comfort of each other was enough for them. At least for now.

* * *

Days passed, each better than the previous one. Rurumu continued to care for Naima, and Naima continued to get stronger. Her coughing lessened, and her breathing eased. She fought harder than she did when Sinbad was away. His presence and his support helped her, and his constant bantering fueled her. But at night, when he snuck back into her room (Rurumu was not allowing him to sleep beside her), she eagerly crawled back into his arms. It had become a ritual at night…he snuck in, held her all night, and left before Rurumu could see him in Naima's room. Of course, Sinbad was sure Rurumu knew what he was up to; he wasn't very subtle about it. But she didn't intervene or make a scene about it.

As the days and nights passed, the last few weeks they spent aboard the ship seemed to fly by. Naima had become so used to Sinbad's presence that she couldn't imagine not being beside him at night. She loved waking up and seeing him beside her, and she loved the way she felt taken care of. These people, these men and women who had befriended her, cared about her. Sinbad cared about her. For once, she could be the one taken care of.

When they arrived in port, Naima almost felt sad. She yearned to stay there, in the bubble of the world on the ship. Back in Sindria, life would return to normal. She'd take over caring for the children at home, crabbing during the mornings and cooking for the twins in the evening. Life would go back to normal. That morning, she held onto Sinbad tighter. He awoke to her wrapped around him, and he laughed softly, rubbing her back.

"What's the matter?" He asked, one hand on her back, the other holding her knee that was flung across his stomach. "Are you not feeling well again?"

She shook her head and squeezed him tighter. "I don't want it to be over," she whispered. She could hear everyone above them moving around on deck getting ready to disembark. She sat up on her elbow and looked down at him, into his golden eyes behind dark violet bangs. "I'm not ready for real life again." She said, touching his face with her fingers and moving his hair from his eyes.

He lifted a brow at her and chuckled. "What do you mean?" He asked, squeezing her thigh. "You finally gave in and let me court you…woo you…" he grinned, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head.

"Maybe, but I still have to raise the twins and take care of the house. I have to crab…first thing tomorrow morning." She bit her lip softly, her mind wandering to his hand on her leg.

"Mmm….but you won't…unless you want to," he said, shifting her with a movement of his arm to sit on his stomach. He watched her eyes and how her cheeks turned several shades of pink. "You only have to do those things if you want to, Naima," he said, his hands on her waist.

"What do you mean?" She asked, holding his hands.

"Did you think I only fell in love with you for the trip to Imuchakk?" He shook his head and reached for her face, tilting her down and kissing her nose. "I wouldn't have chased so hard after you if I didn't intend to keep you," he whispered. "If you'll have me, too."

Naima felt like she was in a dream, and she shook her head, curling her fingers into the pillow beside Sinbad's head. "I will," she whispered. "I will have you, too, to keep," she said, and she kissed him fully on his mouth, purring softly at the feel of his huge, strong hand sliding up her back.

"Sinbad! Naima!" Ja'far called, knocking on the door and startling the young couple. "We've docked, and we're ready to leave the ship! Aren't you coming, too?" He laughed, shaking his head. Sinbad always slept late when he could. It often drove Ja'far up the wall.

"Yes, Ja'far, we'll be—" Naima put her finger to Sinbad's lip, and his eyes found hers, puzzled.

"Yes, Ja'far," she replied. "We'll be there…soon!" Sinbad's eyebrow lifted, and he watched Naima sit back on his stomach, sliding her nightshirt up along her thighs, then up over her stomach…her chest…and finally off. He took in the sight of her, bare except for the small pair of underwear she wore. He swallowed hard, nodding his head.

"Don't wait for us!"

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay, everyone! I'm trying to get back to writing this for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Naima couldn't believe she'd been so bold as to take her nightgown off and bear herself before Sinbad like that. Now, she sat straddling his stomach, his thick, calloused hands on her hips. She lifted her hands to cover her reddened face, successfully covering her breasts as well. Sinbad chuckled, lifting a hand to curl into her lavender hair.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said softly. He knew this was her first time, and she'd been more emphatic than he had expected. "You're beautiful, Naima." He returned his hands to her hip and stroked her supple skin there.

Naima peeked through her fingers and she saw the dark violet eyes staring back at her, half-lidded, eager for what she proposed, but kind and patient. "I don't…I…"

Sinbad laughed and sat up, wrapping his arms around her as she fell back onto his legs. He pressed her against his chest and she slipped her arms around his neck. "If you're not ready, Naima, I won't push you," he kissed her chin softly and nuzzled against her throat.

Naima squeezed him tight and bit her lip. She wanted to, very badly, but she was so nervous. She trembled against his chest and sighed. "I don't…I don't know," she whispered.

"Well, why don't we make a deal," he suggested, stroking her back from the lowest part of her spine and up to the back of her neck slowly. "When you're ready, and when we don't have all of Sindria waiting for us to return…we'll pick up where we left off."

Naima leaned back and looked at him, smiling softly. "And what's the other half of the deal?" She squeaked when he kissed just below her collarbone, brushing his lips across the roundness of her breast.

"The other half is that you just simply have to let me know when you're ready." He said, reaching for her nightgown and sliding it between their chests, wrapping it around her to protect her modesty. "Whether it's today, tomorrow, next week, or…longer. When you're ready, we'll go there. I'm not who I used to be anymore, not since I met you," he sighed gently. "You've helped me become a better man, Naima, and I'm not going to pressure you into something that I want but you're not ready for."

Naima saw the blush on his cheeks and smiled. He had been more of a gentleman then what she'd originally heard and what she'd originally believed. And here he was, being so patient with her anxiety and fears. She never would have believed that Sinbad, King of the Seven Seas, King of Sindria, would choose her honor over the pleasure she knew they could create. With a simple tilt of her head, she kissed him, sweetly, softly, and sighed. His lips were so soft, and his tongue was so adept as he kissed her back. He let out a light moan and smiled, parting away from her.

"Thank you," she whispered. She climbed off of his lap and stood from the bed. She was still trembling with the desire to feel him like _that_ , but she knew this was the right decision. They had been so close to it so many times, now, and she knew that even she couldn't wait much longer. She opened her bag and pulled from it a simple dress and her father's coat. She dressed rather quickly, sliding into her favorite, worn boots, before turning back to Sinbad who sat in the bed, watching her.

"No need to thank me," he said, pulling a pillow over his lap to hide his arousal and will it to leave him. "I'm not going to take that from you, Naima…it's something we'll share together when you're ready."

She smiled, taking her hair brush from her bag and moving to sit beside him. "Will you help me brush my hair? I got up too fast and I feel weak now," she said. It wasn't a lie; she did feel a bit light headed as she'd barely stood after being sick. She closed her eyes when he took the brush, and she had to hold back a moan at the feel of someone brushing her hair. It felt so good. She loved when her siblings played with her hair at home, but there was something romantic about this.

"I've never done this before," Sinbad chuckled. "So, we both have firsts to share."

"I don't think the two are easily comparable," Naima laughed, enjoying the feel of his fingers and the brush against her scalp and in her long tresses. "But I'm definitely not complaining that—"

" _SINBAD!"_ A roar followed by heavy, booming stomping feet interrupted them. Suddenly, the door to the captain's quarters was kicked open and nearly ripped from the hinges. _"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF SULLYING THAT GIRL BEFORE YOU'RE MARR—"_ Rurumu stormed into the room and stopped dead in her tracks _. "Married…"_ She choked, wide-eyed and staring at the couple as Sinbad paused the brush in Naima's hair.

Naima's face immediately turned blood red at _that_ word, and she swallowed hard. Sinbad, though, started laughing.

"Rurumu, what did you think we'd be doing in here? Naima needed some help getting ready, and I figured you were already off taking care of unloading the ships and keeping the crabs frozen." He shook his head and continued brushing Naima's hair until all the tangles were out. When he was done, he stood, himself, still wearing his flowy pants. He grabbed his robes from the floor, shook them out, and dressed himself. "Naima is too much of a lady to let me take advantage of her; she'd probably have killed me if I tried!" He laughed again, looking at Naima with a playful look in his eyes.

Naima sighed and rolled her eyes, finally feeling more like herself. She stood, but felt wobbly and sat down again. "Goodness, Rurumu, you give me no credit." She said, giggling softly. Sinbad moved to her side and slid his arm beneath hers. He helped her stand, but when he moved to pick her up, she stopped him. "Let me walk…just help me. The King of Sindria is returning to his home and he should be in the spotlight. I'll walk with Rurumu when we are ready to leave the ship." She said.

Rurumu still stood dumfounded, watching the two leave the room together. She shook her head, and she grunted, her hands balling into fists. "Ja'far is going to pay for setting me up like that!"

* * *

Naima was grateful. Sinbad assisted her to the upper deck where they would leave the ship from, and when they stood together there, she could hear the cheers from all the townspeople of Sindria waiting for them. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Amal and Amira again, and she couldn't help but look forward to the income she'd receive from all the snow crab she'd be selling. She was surprised when Sinbad leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Go ahead with Rurumu," he said. "I'll follow. I believe your siblings are waiting for you." He squeezed her against his side and let Rurumu take over. He laughed when Naima refused to be carried again.

"Tonight, there will be a feast again. Will you and your siblings stay in the palace with us, or do you want to return home before the banquet?" Rurumu asked, helping Naima toward the ramp to leave the ship. "I'm sure you're eager to be home?"

Naima was listening to Rurumu, but her eyes welled with tears when she saw her twin siblings chomping at the bit to get passed the barricades to her. "I think I'll go home and bring the twins to the palace this evening," she said, and she reached for the rail, leaning on it and letting go of Rurumu. She opened her arms and laughed, watching the twins jump over the barricade and run to her. She fell to her knees and held them tight, breathing in the scent of their hair and feeling the warmth of their hugs. The crowds cheered and clapped for them, but she didn't care. She had the twins in her arms, and that's all that mattered to her.

Atop the deck, Rurumu shook her head lovingly and descended as well, waving to the crowd before she wandered to the second ship where Hinahoho and Kikiriku were helping to unload and move the crabs to the ice house. Only moments behind her, Sinbad emerged at the top of the ramp to thunderous applause and cheering. He waved, laughing happily. This was something he'd never gotten used to, and it still made him feel a little uncomfortable. Yet, he descended with a huge smile and he paused to check on Naima.

"Are you well to walk?" He asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe so," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Sinbad. I'll go home with the twins for a while, and I'll see you this evening. But…" she paused, accepting Sinbad's hand to assist her back to her feet. "I realized I have nothing formal to wear this evening, and neither do the twins. I don't want to embarrass you," she held the twins' hands, looking up at Sinbad.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll have some things sent for you. I would like you to be there with us, Naima." He squeezed her hand and watched her smile.

"We'll be there, I promise." She held back the urge to kiss him again. "Thank you for…everything."

Sinbad smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen," he proclaimed. "As you know, Naima joined us on our expedition to the summit, and I am happy to announce she was extremely successful in obtaining approval from the Chief Rametoto for trade! Further, she has brought with her a very successful catch of snow crab and king crab from Imuchakk! She'll be selling these delicacies in her family shop starting tomorrow after tonight's return banquet! Please be sure to visit their shop and buy their crab!"

Naima's face turned bright red but she smiled and nodded her head, happily accepting the immense cheering and applause. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this spotlight and celebrity," she chuckled.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you plan on being in it for a long time?"

Naima returned the raised eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. "If you'll have me."

Sinbad couldn't hold it back any longer, regardless of the hundreds of people crowding around them to welcome them home. He cupped her cheek and lifted her chin, crushing his lips to hers in a modest but passionate kiss.

The screams of their people were deafening.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty One

The smell of home was incredibly welcoming. The small fire that burned in the stove was warm and inviting, especially after so long in the bitter cold. Amira had been learning to cook from the woman across the way while she was gone, and Naima could feel her stomach rumble at the smell of her favorite vegetable soup. On the way back to their little shack, she'd tried to help Kikiriku and Hinahoho with the other members of the Sindria Trading Company unload the ship, but Kikiriku adamantly refused. He'd argued that she wasn't completely back to her normal strength and therefore she shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. Once she'd conceded, Amira and Amal dragged her home, begging her for stories of her travels.

"I don't even know where to begin," she said, sitting down on a puff pillow while Amira brought her a bowl of soup. "But don't eat too much—we're going to the palace tonight for a banquet!" She gratefully accepted the bowl, though she wanted to laugh when she saw Amal roll his eyes.

"You haven't been home that long, Naima," he said, sitting beside her. "Don't start bossing us around now." He leaned onto his sister's leg, more willing to show her that he was happy she was home than to say it.

Amira joined them on the floor by the stove, and she smiled widely at Naima. "I'm just happy you're home, now. It was fun staying over there, but I missed being home." She sipped her soup quietly, her big eyes staring at Naima. "What was it like where you were?"

"Well," Naima began, humming softly as she thought. "It was so cold. Colder than I ever imagined it could be! But the people are strong and so nice, very much like Hinahoho, who you see with King Sinbad all the time. I fished several days a week, getting as much as I could onto the boat they had for me. It was very different from fishing here, too. The waters are a bit rougher, and there are all kinds of fish I'd never seen live before!"

The stories went on for hours, it seemed, before Naima finally forced herself to her feet to clean their dishes. She explained to her twin siblings that someone from the palace would be arriving soon to bring them clothes for the night ahead, and she sent them both to go clean themselves before their guests arrived. When the attendants from the castle did arrive, Naima insisted they fuss over the children first, though they wanted to tend to her instead. Amira was dressed in a soft yellow frock that was knee-length and draped with a bright blue sash, tied at her hip with a sparkling yellow jewel. Amal's outfit matched in color, though he wore soft, billowy white pants and a yellow top. His sash, too, was blue and tied at his hip. Once Naima approved of them, the attendants turned to her and went to work.

She was floored that they didn't only insist on helping her dress into something appropriate for the banquet and to sit beside their King, but they were adamant she was given a full bath and scrubbed from top to bottom. She hadn't been that dirty to begin with, having spent so much time in bed on the return journey home, but she stifled her pride and allowed herself to be taken care of. She convinced herself that, if they were doing this for the King and not _her_ , it was okay. Even though that was another thought to swallow, she had admonished herself for the way she'd spoken to their King and how she'd allowed her temper to get the best of her.

Still…he'd fallen for her, nonetheless. He'd been enticed by her attitude, her temper, and her spark. She remembered how her father always told her never to lose it, that any man deterred by her sharp tongue would be a man not worthy of her. It made her cheeks blush, and she shook her head, willing herself back to reality.

One of the attendants looked up at Naima, pausing as she rubbed scented oils into her skin now that she was out of her bath and dry. "Are you well, Miss?" She asked, still holding Naima's arm.

Naima coughed softly and nodded, offering her a smile. "I am. I was just thinking is all. I'm not used to this…this isn't what commoners like me and my siblings are accustomed to."

"King Sinbad has always been gracious to his subjects," her reply came. "And the stories tell that he was a commoner himself when he was a child. To think that someone could grow up to become someone who changed the world like he did, even from humble beginnings, makes me believe that anything can happen. And we know…even though we lost so many people, the war in Magnoshutatt would have never ended without King Sinbad and his followers."

"I agree," Naima said softly, watching the attendant move around her naked body and drape her in a white length of fabric. The room was silent as she worked, weaving the fabric around her body and allowing it to fall at her waist. Naima was impressed how something a simple as a long piece of fabric could be wrapped into a beautiful gown as such. The attendant, who Naima later learned was named Selena, then drew out a small bag that appeared heavy. She showed Naima what was inside, and Naima gasped at the sight of the beautiful jewels. Her neck was draped with beautiful white gold and sparkling gems of amethyst and sapphires and pink tourmaline. Her wrists were encircled by bangles, and some her ankles, too. Simple sandals were presented, and she stepped into them with ease. Her hair was a feat that took two of the attendants to weave and braid, allowing long locks to fall down her back but encircling her head with simple thing plaits, too. Selene placed little white flowers in her hair, and then encouraged her to close her eyes so another attendant could paint dark charcoal by her lashes and some unfamiliar gloss on her lips. A shimmering dust was made when Selena crushed different seashells in a small mortar and pestle, and a drop of oil turned it into a simple, moist kind if powder. Selene smeared it across Naima's chest, down between her breasts that were lifted and pressed together by the wrap she wore. Once dried, all that was left was a soft sheen across her scented skin. She felt like a princess.

"Whoa!" Amira squeaked when Naima emerged, dressed and fully ready for the banquet. "You look beautiful, Naima! Like a goddess!" Amal nodded his head, and he reached for Naima's hand. Naima's free hand held the train of her dress to keep it from dragging in the dirt.

"I think you look beautiful, too," Selene said. "We'll be following you to the palace so we can make ourselves ready, too. We'll be helping to serve the meal tonight!"

Naima's smile widened. "I'm really happy to hear that you'll be there, too, Selena. Thank you for being so king to us." She turned toward her siblings and ushered them down the stairs and out of their little shack. She was so grateful that she and her siblings were able to get ready here at home instead of at the palace. Though it may have been more work for the attendants, Naima made herself a promise to thank Sinbad later. When she arrived outside, as well, she was shocked to not only see the carriage that the attendants arrived in, but another one that was empty and waiting.

"Oh," Selene giggled to herself. "Miss, King Sinbad insisted on sending a formal carriage for you and your siblings. Please, enjoy!"

Naima didn't know why she hadn't expected him to do something like this, but it made her cheeks and her heart feel warm again. She helped her siblings into the carriage with assistance from its driver, and then she was assisted in herself. It was lush, the cushions comfortable and made of fine fabrics. The horses drawing the carriages were well taken care of, strong and healthy, and the ride itself was not as uncomfortable as she'd expected.

And when they finally arrived at the front of the palace, Naima's siblings were helped down from the carriage by formal attendants. They stood to the side when Naima was offered a hand down, and they watched their sister, who appeared so much more elegant in this light than they had ever seen her. She stood tall, her skin shimmering in the setting sunlight, and her head held high. She let her train fall flowing from her hand, and she stepped forward toward them.

"Come now," she said sweetly, taking their hands in each of her own. "Let me formally introduce you to our King." She turned, looking up the large, marble staircase toward the entrance of the palace. Sinbad stood there, beside his friends, his deep golden eyes locked on hers and the most beautiful of smiles across his face.

* * *

Guess who's back~~~!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty Two

When Naima and the twins arrived at the top of the grand staircase to the entrance of the palace, she bowed to Sinbad and her siblings followed suit. Upon lifting her head, she was greeted by Sinbad's own bow of his head and an offer of his hand. Releasing her siblings after a squeeze of their hands, Naima placed hers in Sinbad's, and she stepped to his side.

"Welcome," he said, having a hard time taking his eyes off of her. "You look exquisite tonight." He kissed her knuckles gently, and then he turned toward her siblings. "And it's so nice so see you again, too!" He offered his arms to them, and he laughed when they, giggling, ran to him. The hug from the King was as informal as it could be, but it made Naima smile, and she saw who he really was in those little moments. When Sinbad wasn't sitting at the head of the table, or arguing with Drakon and Ja'far over political matters, he was so different. She saw it in those moments when he was drastically worried over her, or when they argued on the boat during the storm he rescued her from. "Are you two ready for the big party tonight?" They laughed and nodded their heads, stepping back and toward their sister when the King released them.

"Shall we, Sin?" Ja'far smiled, turning and motioning his arm inside.

Sinbad nodded his head, and he offered his arm to Naima. She slid her arm into his and smiled up at him, though he could see the nervousness in her eyes. She held onto Amira's hand, and Amira was holding onto Amal's, and it made him chuckle. "Ja'far made sure that the twins will be sitting beside you tonight," he said to her as he escorted her inside to the banquet. "I assure you, Naima, they'll be safe here tonight."

Naima chuckled. "Are you reading my thoughts already now?" She asked quietly, continuing to hold onto her sister's hand. "This is the first time they've been in such a big crowd of people we don't know." Sinbad squeezed her hand reassuringly, and when they arrived at the table where they were to be served dinner, she realized exactly what it meant. She was to be seated beside Sinbad, at the head of the table, before all of Sindria, as guest to the King. This wasn't Imuchakk anymore where they were all guests in a foreign place. This was home, this was Sindria, where there was no one more powerful or more respected than Sinbad. She swallowed hard and resolved herself. She made sure the twins were seated appropriately before she took her seat, looking up at Sinbad as the chime rang and the hall fell silent.

"Sindria!" He exclaimed, a lifting a goblet of wine in one hand and opening his arms. "We are so grateful for your warm welcome home! Thank you for celebrating our return! Please, enjoy this night of great food, music and dance!" He lifted his glass, and the crowd cheered _To Sindria!_ He took his seat beside her and Hinahoho, and he sipped the cool, delicious liquor.

Naima sipped her wine, too, and she chuckled when Amira leaned over to Amal and attempted to quietly remark on the beautiful dinnerware before them. She squeaked at how heavy the goblet of wine was, and she tilted it to sip it without spilling it on her dress. She returned her attention to Sinbad, he was chatting with Drakon who was standing between him and Hinahoho. She glanced around the room, watching the subjects of Sindria eat and drink and be merry. She sipped her wine again, sighing softly at the taste of the fruity drink. Naima graciously accepted dates and cheese from the waiters who lowered trays between the diners. She saw some of the guests glancing at her and talking amongst themselves, and she felt a twinge of anger, but she stifled it. This was not the time nor the place, and she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass Sinbad. He'd been so kind to her, to her siblings and she was beside herself. How had she been so cruel in the beginning of all of this?

Dinner was served shortly thereafter, and the music continued. Wine was poured into empty glasses, and the room filled with loud, boisterous voices and laughter. Naima was incredibly impressed by the deliciousness of the food served, the broiled chicken and herbs, the roasted fruits and vegetables. Amira and Amal were devouring their food, talking with Rurumu and Kikiriku who were sitting nearby. Ja'far, himself, had moved closer to talk to the twins, remembering how it felt when Kikiriku had just been born and the attachment they had as kids.

"Where are you?" his deep, smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts, his hand sliding along her arm and playfully squeezing her elbow.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful you've been, and what a beautiful night this is." She watched his hand find hers, and she laughed when he popped a date into his mouth.

"It is a wonderful night," he said, and he washed the date down with more wine. "Would you dance with me?" He asked, and he stood from his seat. She nodded his head, her cheeks a bright pink. Escorting her to the center of the room, they heard the music change to a slower song, and Sinbad enveloped her in his arms.

"I've never…danced before," she confessed, placing her palm on his chest, watching the multiple layers of jewelry he wore move slightly as he did. "I'll look a fool."

He shook his head, violet bangs swaying before his eyes. "Don't say that," he chuckled. He slid his hand down her side, rather suggestively but subtly, and squeezed her hip. He guided her slowly, one step at a time until she fell into rhythm with him. She was too short to wrap her arm around his neck, but he liked the way her hand felt on his chest. "You're doing wonderfully. I'll teach you how to dance."

Naima nodded her head, and she looked up at him, into his dark gold eyes. "Thank you," she replied. "Sin…" she bit her lip, and she saw his eyes narrow at the act. He moistened his own lips, and he tilted his head a bit to regard her. "How…why did you pick me?"

Taken somewhat aback by the question, he pursed his lips and then he laughed softly. "Well, really, I had a dream about a woman with lavender hair. I thought it was just a dream, and then a while later Ja'far and Rurumu held a banquet in my honor. That night, there were all these dancing girls here, but a waitress caught my eye. There was a drunk who humiliated her when he knocked her tray down, and I tried to rescue her, to step in. But by the time that I got to her, she'd about split him in half with the tray she was carrying, gave him one hell of tongue lashing, and stormed out." He said, watching her eyes widen and widen until they were about to pop out of her head.

It took every ounce of her being, and it helped that Sinbad had such a grip on her, not to cover her face in humiliation. "You s-saw that?!" She squeaked, feeling her whole body heat. She couldn't have been more grateful for the innumerable amount of couples who had

He threw his head back and laughed, nodding in response. "I did," he leaned down and pressed his cheek against hers, his lips ghosting her ear. "And it was so arousing…the strength you have inside enraptured me. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since, Naima." He smiled, and he breathed in her scent. She smelled amazing, and once again, the desire to taste her was violent and insatiable.

Naima closed her eyes, shaking her head ever so slightly. "You're crazy, you have to be," she giggled. "What could you ever want with a fisherwoman from the docks?" She sighed, and she laid her head against his chest, his metal vessels clinking against each other lightly.

"Well," he said, and he released her hand, pausing their dance. "This morning, you told me that you'd have me, to keep." He kissed reached his arms around her, his hands meeting to remove a golden ring from his finger. It was inlayed with a beautiful amethyst stone. "And I told you the same thing." He lifted her hand from his chest and slid the ring onto her ring finger, kissing it softly. "What I discovered I could want in a fisherwoman from the docks is…a wife, and a queen."

Naima's eyes widened again, and she stared at the ring on her finger. "Are you…are.."

He nodded his head. "Will you be my bride?" He whispered, his arms around her waist. He felt his heart racing in his chest, and he held her tight, trying to steady himself. _Did I ask too soon? Did I rush this? Is she not ready for this?_

Naima felt pressure behind her eyes, and she bit her lip hard to wish the tears away. It was to no avail, though, and the glistening droplets formed and slipped out of the corners of her eyes. "Sinbad," she breathed, and she felt his arms loosen somewhat. She looked back up at him, and her face broke into a smile. "Yes! Of course I will!" She laughed as he lifted her up, her arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed her, deeply, but sweetly, and he held her close.

"I'm so glad," he said quietly, lowering her back to her feet and kissing her cheeks. "We'll have the ring resized for you; I know it's too big. I couldn't help myself from asking you tonight, though…the beautiful weather, being home in Sindria, seeing you so happy with your siblings…and look at the wonderful people we're surrounded with." He glanced around and saw some of the couples nearby nodding and applauding them. Issues of _congratulations_ and _how wonderful_ and _beautiful news_ were exclaimed, and Sinbad couldn't keep himself from laughing when he saw Naima hide her face in her hands. "Don't hide your beautiful smile, Naima."

"I can't help it," she whispered, looking up at him. She squeaked when he spun her out and the encouraged her back into his arms, resuming their dance. "I suppose I'll have to get used to this, though."

"Well…" he replied in a whisper, pulling her close and lowering his head to her ear again. "I more than welcome your arguments, if you'd like…away from such a crowd." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes at him, playfully.

"Oh? Is that so?" She grinned. "Are you telling me, King Sinbad, that you enjoy a good tongue-lashing, as you called it?"

He gave in to temptation and let the hand around her back slip down to squeeze her bottom. "You know very well, my love, that I will love _arguing_ with you in private." He purred, and he resumed holding her in the formal dancing position. She pinched his side and gave him an incredulous look.

"If you hadn't won me over, I don't think I would have been able to hold my temper after _that_ ," she hmphed, one eyebrow lifted at him. He turned her again in his arms, her dress billowing out and flowing as she spun with the momentum of his arm. He pulled her back, and he guided her back to the table where they'd been seated for dinner.

"Are you against it, my lady?" he asked, sitting beside her and holding her newly ringed hand in his own. He watched her ponder a moment, her soft lips pursed against her finger. When she resolved herself and gave a sigh, looking at him in a side-glance, he laughed and shook his head. "Oh Gods above, what have I gotten myself into?"

Naima offered her palms up and a gentle shrug. "I suppose…you'll just have to wait and see, My Lord." Sinbad shook his head, and he leaned down to kiss her again, having significant difficulty restraining himself. Before he could speak again, he was interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ja'far stood, the music fading and attentions returning to the head of the table. "It is my esteemed honor to announce the engagement of our King Sinbad to his chosen bride, Lady Naima!"

Naima, surprised by the sudden announcement and realization that Sinbad had discussed asking her to be his bride with his friends, gasped and held onto Sinbad's hand. When she felt his arm slide around her and heard the roars of applause and cheering, she settled and smiled, looking up at the man who was going to be her husband…the man who was going to make her a wife, and a Queen.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent beside Sinbad, though Naima made sure that her brother and sister were being cared for before stepping away with him. They were greeted by Sinbad's friends, his household vessels, who congratulated them and kissed her cheeks to formally welcome her into their circle. They maneuvered through the crowd and accepted the countless well-wishes of Sinbad's subjects, and formal introductions were made as she was assuming an unofficial title of Lady Naima due to the engagement.

When the night grew too old and the banquet ended, all of those who didn't reside in the castle departed. Naima, who had originally intended to return home that evening was convinced by Rurumu to stay in the palace, in a room Sinbad had prepared especially for her. Her siblings, who'd been fast asleep for hours by that point, were already carried to and tucked into the large bed. For Naima's comfort, Rurumu had Masrur stand guard there by the door until Naima herself was escorted to the room.

Sinbad stood beside her, and he dismissed Masrur who dipped his head toward both of them before departing. "Thank you for such a wonderful night," the King said to her, brushing her long hair from the side of her face.

She smiled and sighed, leaning back against the door and turning to kiss his palm softly. "Thank you…for being patient with me, for the wonderful clothes, for my ring…" she said, looking down at her hand and his ring she wore. "Thank you for not casting me aside for my temper."

"I'm attracted to everything about you," he said, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead again. "But we'll save the arguments for you and me."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I think that's a good idea." She leaned up on her toes, her feet sinking into the plush rugs now that she was barefoot. He met her halfway, bending to kiss her lips and taste her favorite wine. She purred softly against him, and he stepped forward to kiss her fully. When her lips parted, he slipped his tongue between them and grinned when she tentatively nipped at it. "I will confess…this is my favorite way to say goodnight."

Sinbad nodded his head and kissed the corner of her mouth, smelling that wondrous scent of jasmine and lilies and ocean. "I will bid you goodnight, my Naima," he breathed, kissing her lips sweetly again. "And I will see you in the morning when the sun rises."

She watched him walk down the hallway and turn toward the wing where the King's chambers were. She sighed to herself and stepped inside the large room. She saw her siblings there, sleeping soundly beside each other and hidden down beneath the heavy down comforter and sunken into the fluffy pillows. The room was full of riches she knew they'd never seen, and the excitement of the banquet and engagement had to have been too much for them. She smiled and leaned down to kiss each of them before walking toward the armoire and mirror there. She sat down to take her jewelry off, but paused to look at herself.

It was the first time that she'd looked at herself in this manner. She saw herself not as the fisherwoman she hid behind, but the way she knew she could feel inside. Her makeup, though a tad smudged at the corners of her eyes, was still beautiful and accentuating her eyes. She regarded her breasts in the dress that was wrapped around her, the way they were lifted and glistening with the crushed seashells. Her waist, thin and strong, narrow, her hips wide and curved in the right places. She actually looked like the Lady they were calling her that night. She felt like the Lady they expected her to be.

For the first time, Naima confessed to herself what she knew all along; she was as much a woman as she was a fisherman, and she had been lonely for so long. She loved her siblings and taking care of them, and she would do it for the rest of her life. But she didn't want to be alone for forever, and she wanted to have a husband that cared for her the way Sinbad was caring for her. He respected her independence, but he also stepped up when she gave in an allowed herself to depend on him. She knew that she'd been so cruel to him at first, refusing his gifts and calling him horrible names, in an attempt to prevent herself from getting hurt. And hurt may still come, but she knew he'd stand beside her through it. Love hurts, life hurts. But without love, there is no life, and she'd realized that she had fallen in love with Sinbad. She loved him, his smile, his deep, smooth voice, his dark hair and his bright eyes, the way that he held her when he was worried about her and the way he felt and tasted and smelled when he kissed her and when he was desperate for her. Even so, he still held back and held her and kissed her without making her feel as though he expected more. She knew he wanted it, and Gods…she wanted it, too. She wanted it, maybe even as badly as he did.

She was scared, though, of what people might think or say or do. But…he was to be her husband. She was to be his Queen. She was…she was one day going to give him a son or a daughter, and the thought made her cheeks warm and her thighs press together. She…she would be a mother. A real mother, a real wife…and a Queen?!

She sighed and looked at herself again, her chin resting on her hand with Sinbad's ring. She smiled and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Standing, she glanced back at her brother and sister and walked toward the door. She opened it a moment, hesitantly, then stepped through it. The hall was dark, lit only by the dim candles that were burning low. Masrur had not returned, but she didn't mind. He needed to sleep, as well. She pulled the door closed behind her, and swallowed hard.

 _This morning I…I couldn't bring myself to…_ she thought to herself, and she took a few short steps down the hallway. _But now…now I can't get him off my mind…I can't stop thinking about him, about that…_ She sighed and adjusted her top, making sure her breasts were covered but still as sensual as they had been when she was first dressed by Selena. She followed the hall, stepping along the cool rugs, and reaching behind her head to unpin the endless braids of her long hair.

She turned into the hall that was adjacent hers, and she saw the large ornate door at the end. Sinbad's King's Chambers. She saw the flickering candlelight beneath the doors there, and she smiled to herself. She stepped forward, glancing around in hopes that no one would see her and judge where she was going.

 _I'm ready, now. His promise, his smile…those eyes. The way he kissed me tonight…I can't stand waiting anymore…_

She sighed softly and saw her hand shaking as she reached forward and knocked gently at his door. From within, she heard his deep voice.

"Ja'far? Is everything—is Naima alright? Come in."

Naima pushed the door gently open, and her eyes glanced at the large bed, the golden arms holding the sheer canopy atop it that draped down by each pole. As she closed the door behind herself, her eyes fell from the canopy to the bare-chested figure in the bed. Sinbad was resting against a mound of pillows, the thin sheet draped across his waist, though one knee was bent and propped comfortably beneath it. He held a book in one hand, and his other was extended, wrist draped across his lifted knee. When his eyes fell on hers, they widened some, and he visibly swallowed.

"Naima?" He asked, closing the book and setting it on the table beside the bed. "Are you—" she crossed the room confidently, though he saw she hid nervousness in her eyes. He felt her fingers touch his lips, and a bolt of electricity shot down his spine and straight to his groin. He watched her place her knee on the bed and then climb up, sliding her other leg down along his other side. She sat on his hips, her hands shaking as she lowered them to his bare chest.

"Sin, I," she breathed, and she grabbed his shoulders when he sat up, sliding his huge, strong hands into her hair. She moaned and leaned her head back, eyes falling shut as his lips found her neck and kissed and sucked and nibbled along it. Her chest rose and fell, breasts pushing against his throat as he kissed her collarbone. "I…"

"I need you," he breathed, and he turned, lowering her to her back on his white sheets.

"I need you, too," she panted, her hands still on his shoulders. She smiled widely at the beautiful smile he gave her, and he lowered his head again, covering her in kisses as she slid her hands down his arms. "Please, King Sinbad…I need you..."

* * *

Oh my~


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Hearing her words, whispered with her soft voice, was like music to Sinbad's ears. She was warm beneath him, skin still glimmering with the dust of seashells, the faint smell of jasmine still in her hair. She was looking up at him with wide eyes, full of awe and need and nerves. He was bare beneath the sheets, as he always slept that way except when he snuck into her room on the ship. He felt his hardened member press against her thigh, and he saw her cheeks redden at the feel. He kissed them, like two freshly ripened apples, and he felt her soft hands find his neck.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her, and he kissed her again and again. Though he was adept in the art of lovemaking, he felt awkward and unsure of himself with her. She made him want things so differently than any other time he'd been with a woman, and he felt almost like a virgin again. Almost. The promise of her sweet moans was enticing, and he wanted to make her feel every sensation he could, every euphoric feeling he could bring her. And, Gods, did he want to see every inch of her bare body, writhing on his silk sheets, candlelight dancing across her tanned skin.

She mewled softly when he nibbled on her earlobe, and he moved along her jawline, down her throat to her collarbone. Her chest heaved as he moved closer to her breasts, and her breath came in more rapid little pants. He sat back onto his calves, knees dug into the bed beneath her thighs, and he regarded her beauty once more. Still fully clothed, she was radiant, and her arms, now resting beside her head and tangled in her hair, made his skin prickle in goosebumps. He slid his arms beneath her waist and pulled her from the bed, then, surprising her when she was standing beside it. She kept her eyes up, fixed on his face and his chest as he was fully bare and standing at attention between them.

"Sin…?" She stammered, and she felt the warmth radiating off of his body when he stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. He didn't say anything then, but she felt his arms around her and his hands finding the knot pinned at her waist that held the wrap-dress she wore in place. She trembled, then, at the though of being as bare before him as he was before her. The sash came undone in an instant, falling to her side and then slipping to the ground beside her feet. Then the tight wrap gave, and the white fabric began to slip. His hand lifted to her shoulder, unwrapping the soft garb in slow but sure movements. Before long, her chest was exposed and her back bare, his nimble and strong fingers moving along her spine as though he was counting every vertebra in her back. Her eyes half lidded when he pressed those fingers into the tense muscles of her low back, and she leaned into his chest, seeking his warmth. She surprised even herself when he grabbed her bottom, squeezing both her cheeks, and a moan escaped her lips. He groaned softly in reply, and he heaved her up into his arms in one swift motion. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around is neck. The only thing that separated her from him was the last of the thin fabric that was still wrapped between her legs and around her waist, the white drape now mostly a heap of fabric on the floor.

He kissed her shoulder and her collarbone and her throat, nuzzling there as she purred and the vibrations of her voice were echoed. He kissed the rounds of her breasts, and he felt her arch in his grasp in a silent request for more. Her body still trembled softly, and he lowered her to the large bed once again. She didn't cover her chest this time, nor did she cover her face. She was proud and confident, and it was so arousing. He moved above her again, and her hands slipped into his hair. He let out a sigh, feeling her fingers tighten and tug at his hair. Dipping his head, he nuzzled her round, large breasts and kissed the warm skin between them. She gasped again, her body giving a little jolt ever so slightly, when he cupped her left breast with his hand, his thumb ghosting over the erect bud of her nipple there. She eased again, enjoying the sensation, her skin prickling and heightened to every one of his caresses. His supple lips, his warm breath, his calloused fingers. Everything was erotic and excruciating and exquisite all at the same time. He pinched her nipple, and she squeezed her legs against his sides. He lowered his head again, a smile across his lips, and he found her right breast with his mouth. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, tongue circling the soft flesh and flicking across the hardened bead. She tightened her grip in his hair, moaning louder as he continued.

Sinbad expected to love the taste of her skin, the smell of her perfume, but he didn't expect it to be as intoxicating as it was. He cupped both her breasts with his hands, massaging her nipples between thumbs and forefingers, tugging gently at them, then pinching them, exploring every sound and movement she made. He kissed beneath the sweet flesh of her chest, down to her bellybutton, her hips. She was curved in all the most perfect places, her skin thick and muscled from years of hard work. She was warm and she smelled so perfectly of the ocean. It was his favorite scent.

The King could feel her legs quivering as he continued lower and lower, his lips kissing every inch of skin he could find. Her breaths were coming in quick gasps and pants, and she purred when his fingers slid along the inside of her hip bones, teasing her toward her groin, then back out to her sides again. She couldn't believe she was baring herself so completely to this man, but she couldn't deny herself the fact that she was loving every moment of it. He was so attentive, so tender and kind, seeking to give her every sensation he could. She was grateful for his patience and not rushing her, though she felt how hard and heavy he was, and she could only imagine how painful it must have been to have waited so long. But he waited…for her.

When he unwrapped the last of her dress from her hips, she gasped and covered her face with her hands, giving in to her embarrassment. He laughed and tossed the fabric aside. He moved to her side, sliding his thick left arm beneath her neck and pulling her to his chest. "Don't be embarrassed," he breathed against her forehead. His right hand moved along her side, down her waist, squeezed her bottom again. "You are stunning, Naima," he said, and his fingers teased the skin above her womanhood, just beneath her bellybutton. "Are you…are you sure?" He asked softly, looking into those big eyes that were looking at him through parted fingers.

She moved her hands away, pressing them against his chest, as she swallowed and nodded her head. She wasn't sure what to expect, really, until she felt him ease her hip back and gently pressed his large hand between her thighs. She felt the pad of his middle finger against the sensitive little bud hidden there, then slide between the petals that had suddenly become oh so tender. She gasped, biting her lip hard, when she felt his finger tentatively circle her entrance. "S-Sin…!" He nuzzled her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he continued to move his fingers between her legs. He heard her breath coming faster and faster, and she let out a moan when he returned his attentions to the tender bead there. He circled it with his fingers, rubbed it back and forth, then started to move his fingers faster against it. She gripped his bicep with her hand, nails digging into his skin, her moans and pants sensational. Then her whole body quaked, and she arched into his chest, her thighs squeezing shut on his hand. "Sinbad!" She cried, her eyes squeezing shut.

He purred against her jaw and gently pulled his hand back from between her legs, holding her close to him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He felt like he was going to explode, his erect member pressing against her hip, damp at the tip and leaking constantly. "I love the sound of your voice," he said, watching as her eyes opened again and she gave him a smile. "You sound so beautiful when you call my name like that." She giggled softly and pulled him down to kiss her again. She felt waves of electricity flooding through her body, and she sighed softly. She couldn't imagine what else was to come after something so simple made her feel so astounding.

"Sinbad, I…I want," she bit her lip nervously, glancing down toward his groin for the first real time. Anxiously, she lowered her hand and touched the hot skin of his erection. She felt him tense against her, grunting softly with the strength to hold back. Tenderly, she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and felt the weight of it in her palm. She couldn't imagine something that big would fit inside her; she was so much smaller than Sinbad was in all respects, but a newfound confidence made it all the more exciting.

"If you keep that up," he said, knowing she wasn't doing much but exploring. "I won't be able to hold back." He warned, feeling how close he was to the edge already. The mere look on her face when she entered his room was enough to drive him to the brink.

Naima nodded her head, and she watched Sinbad move again until he was kneeling before her. He leaned above her, and she parted her knees gently, letting him between. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he found her mouth to kiss again. His hand found the dampness between her legs, making her moan into his kiss, and he slipped his finger inside her. She gasped, and he affectionately chuckled. He loved the beautiful mixture of confidence and excitement that mingled with the nervousness of sharing something so deeply with him after she worked so hard to keep him at bay. He knew the thrill of the chase was culminating in this moment, but for the first time in his entire life, seeing the golden ring on her hand made this all the sweeter.

He moved his finger in and out slowly, watching as her eyes fell half lidded again and she bit her lip. When he slipped a second one into her, she breathed his name heavily again, sending those familiar and wonderful shocks to his groin. "Sin…Sinbad," she moaned, and she curled her toes into the sheets of his bed. When he withdrew his fingers, she watched him position himself and grip the base of his member. Her pants came faster, the anticipation and the anxiety building in her stomach, and she felt him press the head of it against her entrance. Willing herself to relax, she felt him slowly melt into her. It was like fireworks exploding before her eyes, the feeling of him stretching her to accept him. A small twinge of pain startled her, but he pressed through it until he was completely within her walls. He paused there, his breath ragged and heavy against her ear.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his free hand gripping her hip, harder than he intended to. When she nodded her head, her arms tight around his neck, he began to move. Slowly, in and out, his hips rocking back and forth against hers. They found a rhythm, and she found confidence again within herself. As she found how beautiful and delicious these sensations were, she felt herself moving with him, angling her hips to accept him. His velvet skin within her was amazing, and the heat their bodies created together was delicious. She saw beads of sweat on his forehead, and she felt the damp skin of his back. She could tell he was focusing on lasting as long as he could, or at least she thought so because of how quickly he'd brought her to the brink with just his fingers.

She looked up into his face, watched his golden eyes as they stared down into her own. His lips were parted, and he was panting with each thrust of his hips into hers. She lowered one hand and slid it into the sheets above her head. She watched as he glanced down at her chest, watching her breasts bounce with each of their movements. It made her feel a new kind of way when he watched her so. He leaned back on his haunches again, and she could see him watching as each rock of his hips disappeared more of his body into hers. She was completely open and bare before him, legs spread and accepting him, and she wasn't embarrassed anymore. Her anxieties were gone, her fears melted away. His attention to her was making that familiar sensation build up within her again.

"Naima…I…" he grunted, thrusting his hips harder into her, gripping hers with both of his hands. He pulled her hips to him, sinking entirely into her perfect body. "I'm going to cum, Naima…" He moved his hand between her legs, his thumb finding her swollen bead there again. "I need you to cum first, my Naima…"

Naima gasped at the feel of him touching that spot again, the way he felt so solid and hot and heavy within her. She felt her body beginning to tremble as his thumb moved harder, faster against it. Her toes curled and her back arched up, and he squeezed her hip again. "Sinbad!" She cried out, and her whole body racked with orgasm, her walls squeezing around his erection and massaging it with each wave she felt.

He gasped and moaned himself, thrusting harder and harder into her until he couldn't take it anymore and he exploded himself. He rocked with each little torrent of essence that rushed from him, filling her with every ounce of his pleasure. She was moaning and panting beneath him, her eyes looking up at him full of that look of pure release. When he slipped from within her, she whimpered somewhat and closed her legs when he moved to her side.

"Naima," he breathed her name again, pulling her onto his chest as he moved them beneath the covers of his bed. "Are you well?" He asked, watching her lay her head on his shoulder and moving his fingers slowly up and down her back. Her long arm laid across his broad chest, fingers moving to rest atop his collarbone. She was breathing more evenly now, though she offered more sighs than previously.

When she looked up at him, she had the same look of wonder and lust and pleasure in his eyes that he felt in his own. She giggled softly, the blush still warm on her cheeks. He kissed her again, enjoying her soft caresses and mewls of comfort. "Well…" she whispered, looking up at him. "Can we do that again?"

He threw his head back and laughed, feeling her climb atop of him and he gave himself up completely to this woman whom he'd fallen so in love with.

* * *

Phew, it's about damn time! Thanks for following this story, guys, and for bearing with me on the long hiatus. Please give me your reviews! I thrive on them *~*


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Morning came all too soon for Sinbad's liking. The sun rose slowly, warm beams of light sneaking through drawn curtains and tiptoeing across the ornate carpets laid over the expanse of marble floor until it crept up the side of his large bed and over the sleeping woman beside him. Her body was bare, hidden beneath the thin layer of white silk that hugged every curve of her frame. One arm was outside of the sheet, curled against her chest and her fist tucked beneath her chin. Her long, tangled lavender locks were splayed out behind her and along the tussled bedding. Her chest rose and fell in slow and even breaths. Long, dark eyelashes kissed her pink cheeks and laid there much like a sleeping butterfly's wing. He laid on his side, his head propped against his hand, his own long dark hair draped down his back and off the side of the mattress.

His fingers touched her cheeks and her jaw and her neck, her shoulder and arm. He traced her frame slowly and softly, memorizing every inch of her body and how she looked laying in his bed this way. She was so close to him he could feel her breath against his chest. He wanted to stay there forever and never leave that spot. He wanted to watch her glow as the sun set and shimmer as the moon rose. He wanted to smell her hair and skin, taste the ocean on her fingertips. He wanted to kiss her lips and hold her in his arms and never let go. He wanted every dream he'd ever had of her to come true, and he wanted the dreams to never stop coming. He wanted nothing but to hear her laugh and her sighs and her moans. He wanted to see her smile, her face light up and eyes glisten. He wanted to open her world to more adventures and sights and smells and pleasures. He wanted to be there with her through the journey, losing himself in her and letting himself be taken on the same journey. The world that he'd traveled and the seas he'd conquered were nothing in comparison to the world Naima was opening up for him. Suddenly, the world he knew before her seemed smaller in a sense. He saw it differently, wonderfully, and excitedly. She made him feel the way he felt when he was sixteen and set off on his first voyage after Baal. Now a new voyage was beginning, and it was with Naima at his side, leading the way to places he'd never imagined existed. For the first time, he understood what he saw in Hinahoho's eyes when he looked at Rurumu.

"You're so far away for someone who's so close," game Naima's sweet voice, rousing Sinbad from his early-morning musings. "Where are you, King Sinbad?" She wondered, lofting her hand to brush his deep purple hair from his face so she could regard him fully.

Sinbad chuckled softly and kissed her fingertips. "I was just thinking about you," he replied. He curled his own hand around hers and held it to his chest. "And where I was before you."

She turned her head somewhat, shifting gently on the bed so as to see him fully and listen to his story. His hand fell to rest on her hip, thumb stroking it softly. He told her, in depth, the story of his birth and his wonderful parents. He told her about losing his father to the Parthevian military, about the day he learned how truly strong Badr was. He whispered to her the fights he had with Drakon and how he captured his first dungeon. She giggled when he explained how he'd started calling him Drakon to begin with, and then he told her of how he met Hinahoho an Ja'far. He told her of losing his own mother amidst the stories, and how she had encouraged him to venture off after his destiny. He explained each metal vessel to her, showing her the jewelry he wore and why he always kept it close. Of course, he recited the story of his vessels being stolen while in Balbaad, and she rolled her eyes at him. He dressed her in the metal vessels while she laid there, and she laughed, surprised at the weight of it all. His turban was heavier than she expected, and it fell down over her eyes when he plunked it on her head. He laughed with her, and when she returned it all to him, he laid his head down on his pillow again.

"And Magnoashutatt...?" She asked quietly after a while, watching him watch her. "I don't really know what happened there. All I know is that the war broke out and so many people were lost in it. And then thirteen metal vessel users came together? Is that right?" She wondered.

He reached up and rested his hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat there. "It was a difficult day for all involved. They fought so hard to restore the light, but so many lives were lost in the process. My household was able to arrive and help reduce the darkness...then settled the arguments between the lands. Yet...it still cost too many lives. Sindria...we will neither conquer or be conquered...but even I can't stop lives from being lost." He replied.

"My parents died there. They were journeying to trade...and I'm proud of them." She said. "I hope I've made them proud."

He moved closer to her, moving his metal vessels behind her and out of the way. "I have no doubt you have," he breathed. "I have the same hope for my own parents."

Naima lifted the sheet so it didn't get stuck between them when she moved fully into his arms. She relaxed there and closed her eyes. "I want to make you proud, too, Sin," she said, and she buried her face in his chest.

"You already do," he said, and he pulled her up higher in the bed and kissed her sweetly. Pressing her onto her back, he moved his kisses down her jaw and her neck. She purred and sighed when he found her nipples with his fingertips and his lips. She writhed and arched beneath his kisses and she giggled when his tongue teased her bellybutton. But then his kisses moved to her hips, and his rough but gentle hands pushed her thighs apart.

"S-Sin?!" She squeaked, trying to close her legs, but his broad, wide shoulders prevented that. She felt his hot breath against her skin, and she gasped when he pushed her legs apart.

"Relax," he whispered, kissing the smooth skin above her womanhood. He nuzzled the crux of her thigh, and he watched her skin prickle in goosebumps. He saw her hands clench in the sheets, and he took her into his mouth, tongue teasing the gentle petals open and finding the bud hidden within. She gasped again, and he saw her eyes widen as she leaned her head back. He moaned softly against her flesh, pushing her leg further apart and opening her more. He flicked his tongue gently against that sensitive bead, and he parted her further with his fingers to fully encase it between his lips. She was moaning and squirming beneath his touches, and he was loving it. When he changed patterns and slipped two fingers within her wetness, she arched her back up and pressed her hips toward him. He moved his fingers in and out of her, and he groaned at the sight of her enjoying every second of it.

"Sinbad," She panted, morning his name again and again. She reached for him, tangling her hand in his hair as he continued to tease her with his tongue and fingers. It was unbelievable that she could feel such pleasure. "Oh Gods," she moaned loudly, toes curling.

He abruptly left her, his fingers slipping out of her. Moving to his knees, he took in her body and how she looked amidst her ecstasy. In one swift, albeit gentle, motion, he sank himself completely inside her and reveled in the loud euphoric chant of his name. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he grabbed her into his arms, successfully alternating their positions so she was on top. Her eyes shot open at the sensation, how a simple position change made him feel so different within her. She felt his hands on her hips, encouraging her to move them, back and forth and back again. It felt amazing and Naima couldn't form words to describe it. She loved this, being so close to Sinbad.

Looking down at him, she took in the beauty of his body. The half-lidded, lustful eyes he watched her with, his parted lips and soft pants that escaped as she moved atop him. His chest, thick and broad and muscled. His stomach, hard with toned muscles, and his hips strong and angled perfectly to meet hers. His arms, the same arms that held her so many times now, sinewy and roped with so much muscle she felt her mouth water. This man, this King, loved her and all her flaws.

When he thrust his hips upward into her, she cried out and leaned forward, her hands falling on either side of his head. She parted her legs more, lowering her hips into his as he took over moving in and out of her. Her breasts pressed together, moving with each rock of their bodies before his face. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it and flicking it with his tongue. She was exquisite, and he reveled in it. Each movement of their bodies brought him closer and closer, and he felt her walls tightening around his erection. He knew she was close; he could see it in her eyes as she watched him beneath her. But to his surprise, she leaned back again, her left arm finding his knee and her right moving between her own legs. He watched her as her fingers found that special bud between her thighs and moved over it, hard and fast and around. She tightened around him as he rocked up into her, and within moments, she was crying his name as she raced into orgasm. Only two thrusts later and he followed her, exploding within her again and again until he was milked dry but the strength of her inner walls.

She collapsed on his chest, panting and mewling in pleasure, and he embraced her completely. He felt weak, drained of all energy he had in the most glorious of ways. "You are amazing," he said, squeezing her in a tight hug.

She laughed softly and lifted herself off of his manhood, laying beside him in the bright sunlight. She could feel his seed slipping out of her, and though it was a strange sensation, it wasn't unwelcome. "I like this new activity," she replied, watching as her shadow moved across his chest with the billowing of the curtains on the window. "And I enjoy finding new ways to do it." Memories is the night before, the multiple times they'd coupled together, flooded her mind.

Stretching beside her in his bare glory, he laid his arms above his head. "I can't say I disagree," he grinned, watching her close her eyes as she enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking.

It wasn't too much longer that Naima had started to doze off when a knock to the bedchamber door was heard. Covering her with the sheet of the bed, Sinbad stood and wrapped himself in his own frock. He crossed the room and opened the door, regarding Ja'far who appeared tired from the night before. "Good morning," the King said, leaning against the door.

"Good afternoon," Ja'far corrected, one eyebrow raised at the King. "What on earth have you been doing that's kept you in here all morning? Or did I answer my own question?"

Sinbad laughed and shook his head. "I just lost track of time, is all. What is it you need—"

"King Sinbad," Naima's teasing voice called from the bed, where she could barely see Ja'far beneath Sinbad's arm. "Are you going to keep me waiting much longer?"

Ja'far's eyes widened at the realization of what had been going on, and his face turned red. Sinbad laughed at his look, and he regarded Naima. "It My Lady beckons me, I shall come!" He said, slapping Ja'far on the shoulder.

"Well, I should hope, considering what I have planned for you, sir!" Naima was giggling, seeing Ja'far's face turn red as an apple. She was only teasing him, knowing Sinbad was as well. Sinbad's deep laugh made it all the more fun, but she didn't want to overstep her bounds either.

"If there are any pressing matters today, do let me know," Sinbad said, his voice more serious. "But..if it doesn't, I have other matters to attend to. Please make sure Amira and Amal are cared for, please? I'll be taking care of Naima." He winked to his lifelong friend and watched Ja'far shake his head and walk away. Turning back to the bed, he laughed as he watched Naima lift the covers and beckon him back to her again.

* * *

Im so glad to have fallen back in love with this story. I hope you're enjoying it as well. I actually wrote this chapter on my phone due to having been away from the house for the last two days. We're celebrating our second wedding anniversary this weekend!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

When evening fell and both the King and his future Queen were fully satiated and exhausted, Sinbad called for a hot bath to be drawn for Naima. The King's bathing room was connected to his chambers, and once it was ready for her, Sinbad carried her to the large bath and settled her into the warm, scented waters. He originally hadn't planned to join her, but she tugged on his hand and playfully pouted at him. It was too much for him to resist, and he sank down into the tub behind her. She leaned back against his chest, sighing softly when she felt his hands on her shoulders, thumbs pressing into the tense muscles of her neck and upper back.

The smell of roses and gardenias filled the air with the steam of their bath, and Naima felt as though she were in a dream. The sun began to set, and she watched it disappear beneath the horizon of the ocean's blue waters. The wide window, covered by a sheer, embroidered fabric, showed an amazing view of the city and the wide world. It was an amazing sight, and she was grateful for the deep tub they were in. He eased her worries, and she relaxed into his arms again. She felt the coarse but wonderful feel of a loofa sponge against her back, and she stretched in his arms. He washed her arms and her neck, and he watched her when she dipped her head back in the water, wetting her long hair.

When the suds washed off of her, she turned and did the same for him. She slipped behind him, sliding the sponge over the large expanse of his back. She saw the scars there, against his skin, regarding them in a different light. When she'd seen him bare before her, she'd noticed them, but she'd been too distracted to truly consider what they meant. She touched them tenderly with her fingertips, then kissed his back softly, laying her cheek against him. She hugged him to her chest, her arms around his stomach.

"Naima?" he wondered, turning his head, though he couldn't see her. Her hand splayed against his chest, and he smiled softly, sliding his own along her thigh.

"You have so many scars," she said quietly.

"Does…it bother you?"

She shook her head against his back. "No, Sin. I just didn't connect your stories to how much your body has been through. You've fought so hard for so long to bring peace to this world. You've accomplished so much…and yet you've been hurt so many times."

Sinbad leaned back against her, sliding down in the tub until he could lay his head back on her shoulder, his forehead against her cheek. Her smaller but strong hands moved the sponge over his chest, his arms wrapped around her bent knees that he laid between. He propped his feet up on the edge of the tub, flexing and extending his toes, ankles crossed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her caresses.

"Becoming the King of the Seven Seas wasn't without strife," he explained. "I fought many battles, some I didn't start and some I did. Wars I didn't want to partake in, but I did for the sake of my friends and the people I love. Peace is something that I strive for, and even if I can only bring peace to Sindria, I have accomplished something. Part of me still hopes to fight for peace across the world, but there's a small part of me that has resigned itself to believe we'll never accomplish that. Too many countries will fight for more power and more land, and innocent lives will be lost. I can only protect those within my power to protect, even if that means I lay down my life." He was solemn, staring out the window into the distance.

Naima remained quiet, her head rested against his. She listened to the sound of his voice, the vibration of his chest, felt the weight of his solid, toned body against hers. She felt herself tremble at the thought of his life ending in the battle for peace. One moment, he was here, laying in her arms in a hot bath. In the next, her arms were empty and cold, the water frigid and smelling of blood and death. She squeezed him tighter, closing her eyes against the horrible thought. He kissed her hand and held it in his own.

"Stop stressing," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the inside of her palm and then placed it back on his chest, encouraging her to continue her gentle caresses.

"I just don't…" she felt a lump growing in her throat, and she swallowed it, stifling the tears that were suddenly pressing against her eyes.

"I will do everything in my power not to leave you," he said, turning his head to look at her fully. "I won't leave you, our friends and Sindria." She kissed the corner of his mouth softly and he smiled. "I promise."

Nodding her head, Naima wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again. "I promise, too," she said, and she watched him move from her arms to climb out of the tub. He wrapped himself in a towel, and reaching for her, helped her out of the tub as well.

"Are you hungry?" He wondered, plopping a towel on her head to dry her hair. She nodded, laughing softly as she went to work on her hair. He watched her brush her fingers through the long locks, and then deftly braided it into thick ropes she curled atop her head. In moments, she was done, and Sinbad was very impressed. "I like the look."

Still wrapped in her towel, she made a show of her hair and sauntered back into the bedchamber. She paused when she arrived at their bed, and she picked up the fabric that had been her dress. "Sin?" she turned, looking at him as he approached her. "I don't know the first thing about turning this back into a dress."

He laughed. "Well," he pulled a twisted and tasseled rope that hung near the bed. "One of the attendants will be here momentarily. We'll have something new brought for you."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," she shook her head, sitting down on the side of her bed.

* * *

Dinner was a much more reserved, relaxed affair that Naima had expected. She was seated beside King Sinbad, her siblings to her other side, and the eight generals were present, as well. Their wives and children dined with them, and much of the evening was spent getting to know the future queen. Naima liked the people Sinbad had befriended, and she was so grateful to have been welcomed into their group. Kikiriku had taken a liking to her siblings, and Rurumu still hovered over her and Sinbad. Naima had experienced a great deal of trouble trying to hold back her laugh when Rurumu scolded Sinbad for accepting Naima into his bed the night before. It was a lot easier to not laugh when Rurumu turned on her, and though she was scary when she was mad, Naima learned that Rurumu only reacted in such ways because she loved them. Sinbad had told her what it was like being raised by Rurumu, and Naima loved the story.

After dinner, the generals and Sinbad fell into discussions relating to politics and current world affairs. He'd encouraged Naima to spend time with Rurumu and Yamraiha, as well as Drakon's wife and the other women present, not because he didn't trust her, but he learned at dinner how they'd been chomping at the bit to start planning the wedding. Besides, Naima had a great deal to learn before she could partake in the political conversations. Rurumu explained that, if Sinbad were to be away from Sindria, the maintenance of the country would be expected to be led by Naima herself unless she were traveling with him. The thought was terrifying, but she was reassured that it was extremely rare that all eight generals would be gone at one time. There'd be someone to assist Naima throughout her journey to become Queen and then thereafter.

She watched Sinbad relax into a fluffy expanse of cushions, Drakon, Ja'Far, Masrur, Hinahoho, Spartos and Sharkaan around him. He cradled a goblet of wine in one hand, and he listened intently to what Ja'far was explaining. She was nearby, herself, sitting with Yamraiha, Rurumu, Drakon's wife, and Pisti, who appeared out of nowhere it seemed. She was startled out of her daydream when Yamraiha affectionately clunked her staff against her head.

"You'll get to see as much of Sinbad as you want later on," Yamraiha admonished playfully. "Why don't you give us some attention so we can start planning your wedding? You have no idea how we've all been waiting for this!"

Rurumu laughed, pulling Amira and Amal into her lap to cradle them. "It has been a long time coming that we've been talking about this. Do you have any ideas on what you'd like or expect for your wedding celebration?"

Naima shook her head. "I never thought I'd ever marry…let alone marry a King. I never thought about what to want or expect for a wedding! And he only asked me yesterday—"

"And you've been to busy to think about it since, huh?" Yamraiha teased, waggling her eyebrows at Naima who turned bright red.

"Well," Drakon's wife, the beautiful brunette who sat quietly next to Rurumu spoke up. "First I think you should choose a season to be married in. If you like the cooler seasons, King Sinbad would have the halls and banquet room made ready for an indoor wedding. If you like the warmer weather, we could plan you an outdoor celebration! You could be married on the balcony overlooking Sindria, before all the people!"

Naima hummed softly and then looked to Rurumu. "Could…could we be married overlooking the ocean?" She thought of how wonderful it would be to be married on the water, but she also saw how the people of Sindria loved their King. It was easy for her to decided to be married where the people could be present.

"The cliffside would be a beautiful place to be married." Rurumu agreed, nodding her head. "There are still several more weeks of summertime before the weather changes and starts to cool. I think we have ample time to plan a beautiful ceremony and celebration."

"I'll leave the planning to you then, Rurumu," Naima laughed, watching Amira play with Rurumu's thick blue braid. "I trust you will make it beautiful."

"No, you're not getting out of planning your wedding that easily," Yamraiha interjected, her hand on Naima's shoulder. "You're going to pick your flowers, and you're going to help pick the menu, and, of course, you have to design your dress!"

Drakon's wife moved forward and nodded. "I'll be making your dress for you, of course. I'd love for you to visit with me one day soon so we can design it for you. I have many ideas, especially since you love the water the way King Sinbad does."

Naima saw how excited these women were, and it made her feel very special. Having lost her mother so young, it was emotional to plan her wedding. She figured that's why she didn't want much to do with it, but seeing how excited and happy they were, it made her feel the same. "I like the sound of that," she said, nodding her head. "Amira will have to come, too, to help."

Amira cheered and nodded her head, hugging Rurumu again. "I want to help, too. Are you going to have hydrangeas, Naima? I know they're your favorite ones, especially the blue and purple ones!"

"Hydrangeas are beautiful flowers," Rurumu said. "I think they'd be a wonderful flower to use. And we'll have to have crab at the feast, too, since Naima is a fisherwoman by trade. I'll write to Imuchakk and have more imported once a date has been settled."

Naima bowed her head softly. "I can't thank you enough," she said, and she curled her fingers into the blue silk dress she wore. "I can't thank you enough for accepting me and my siblings without question…you've been so kind to us." She felt the tears appearing in her eyes, and she was surprised when she felt Yamraiha and Pisti squeezing her in a hug. Rurumu and Drakon's wife were laughing, and Naima sniffled again.

"Sin chose you, Naima," Pisti said, looking up at her. "And we like that you don't take any attitude from him!" She giggled.

Yamraiha nodded. "He's been lonely for a long time, and you've made him happy again. He's happier than I've ever seen him, and that says a lot!"

Naima leaned into their hugs and nodded her head, too. "He makes me really happy," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I haven't been so…relieved and happy for as long as I can remember."

"Except…last night and all day today?" Yamraiha teased again, and she threw her head back and laughed when Naima turned as red as Masrur's hair.

* * *

This chapter felt a little bit rambly for my own liking, but good things to come! Hope you're enjoying it! And don't forget to leave a review and let me know! :*

P.s. started physical therapy for my back today - a 6 week trial in Tae Kwon Do was probably not the smartest idea, but it was fun while it lasted. Now I'm getting my back fixed. xD And...today is my 2 year wedding anniversary! Seems fitting to be writing about weddings when I'm celebrating my own! :*


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

The weeks passed steadily but all too quickly for Naima's taste. She was getting more and more nervous as the wedding approached, and her duties in their family's shop had been the last thing on her mind. She hated that, though, and when she'd discussed it with Sinbad, he'd offered to have a trusted member of his staff work their shop for them. As a soon to be married couple, Naima knew the shop would eventually be taken care of, but she was still an unmarried woman and it was her responsibility.

Amira and Amal had taken very well to life in the palace, and they constantly tagged along with Kikiriku on his daily errands and chores. He'd started teaching them how to fish, too, and Naima was grateful for it. The twins had been given their own rooms by King Sinbad, too, and they'd both been extremely grateful to the King for it. Naima was very proud of them when they bowed and graciously accepted their gifts. With it came new clothes and accessories, and Naima felt herself unbelievably grateful to Sinbad and his friends. Rurumu had taken an especial liking to the twins, taking them under her wing to teach and mold the way she had when Sinbad and Ja'far were children.

As the wedding loomed closer, Naima and Drakon's wife had become closer and had been working hard on her wedding dress. She'd been sure to keep it hidden from Sinbad, and Naima was appreciative that no one but Drakon's wife, Rurumu, Yamraiha, Pisti and Amira had seen it. It was beautiful to her, and she was excited to wear it on the day she'd marry the King.

The flowers had been chosen, as well, and on the day before the wedding, she'd helped in making the arrangements and the arbor that had been built for the occasion. She'd enjoyed time spent with the women of Sinbad's court and the friendships she'd created there. Amira was loving being a part of the wedding, and Amal had been proud to be more grown-up since moving to the palace. He took pride in his work with Kikiriku and training with Sharkkan since that started, too. Amira would soon join in training, but she was too distracted by the wedding to truly focus on anything else. Sinbad found it to be adorable and had confided in Naima that he'd fallen for her siblings, too.

Alongside Rurumu and Yamraiha, Naima met with the kitchen staff and went over the menu of food they'd prepared for their wedding feast. It sounded wonderful to her, and the thought that there would be King and Snow crab there and in many different dishes was mouthwatering. Fruits of all kinds were being arranged and sweets and desserts were piling high. Red meats and fish from the sea, and from the recent Hunt, were being prepared for the banquet. Wines imported from nearby countries were lined up and ready to be poured and drank. Naima was incredibly grateful for all the hard work, and she thanked everyone she could.

The night before the wedding, Naima found herself finally alone again with Sinbad. He was standing on the balcony outside of the bedchambers when she entered his room, and she smiled to herself. He had been supportive though quiet throughout the wedding planning, having essentially thrown himself into his work and approving the finances for the country's doings and the wedding. Due to the amount of work that went into planning such an enormous event, he'd been busy in the background and Naima had been tied up with her own work. They'd barely spent time together, and when they were together, they'd been talking about the wedding and the twins and other palace goings-on or sleeping.

She approached him quietly, and she placed her hand on his arm, looking up into his pensive, masculine face. "Sin?" She asked softly, squeezing his bicep. He startled out of his thoughts and a big broad smile covered his lips.

"Naima," he said, and he cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. "I thought you were busy working on your dress or the flowers."

She shook her head, moving to wrap her arms about his waist and bury her face in his chest. "We finished everything just now," she explained. "I…missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, too. You've been working so hard. Are you looking forward to our day tomorrow?" He felt her nod her head against his chest, and he picked her up in his arms, holding her tight. "So am I."

"I'm a little nervous, though…the whole country is going to be there…everyone is going to see me…" she said, and she nuzzled into his throat, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"It's a daunting feeling, I know," he replied, and he sat her on the railing, her nose level with his own. Holding her waist tight so she wouldn't fall, he kissed her tenderly. "But they'll love you as they love me. I know you have so far to walk, too, but don't allow the thought of so many eyes scare you. Think of it as so many family members accepting you. There will be those who don't agree with our marriage, but they will be far outnumbered by those who do. Don't allow a small amount of people to deter you in your feelings, thoughts, beliefs and choices." He rubbed his nose playfully against her own, and she laughed.

"I'll be walking from the palace all the way to the cliffside…surrounded by the countrymen and women. It's going to be so weird," she sighed, turning to look at the countryside. She could see the cliff where they were to be married from here, barely able to make out the arbor that stood draped in white gardenias and pink, blue and purple hydrangeas. "But it's going to be beautiful."

"I can't wait to see you in your dress," he said, and he kissed her again. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting her once more, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I also can't wait to take you out of it," he grinned.

Her cheeks reddened, and she shook her head playfully. "You're naughty," she teased, enjoying the feel of his kisses along her neck and down to her chest. He nudged the fabric apart and pulled a nipple into his mouth, moaning softly as she arched beneath him. He squeezed her breasts in his hands, moving to her other nipple and giving it the same attention. She panted and sighed beneath him, biting her lip and tangling her hands in his hair. He reached to her hip and eased her skirt upward, pushing her legs apart.

"Naima," he breathed, a sweet question for acquisition. When she nodded her head, he pulled his robes apart at his waist, freeing his erection from beneath the weight of his clothes. Naima moaned again, adjusting her hips and parting her thighs further. He kissed her deeply and slid himself inside her. She held onto him tightly, moving against his body and with his hips.

It was fast and urgent, the desperation for each other between them. It was hot, and beautiful, and Naima loved the feel and weight of his body against her own. She locked her leg around his waist, her heel digging into his low back as she pulled him closer. He tangled his hand in her hair and held it tight, thrusting into her again and again. She panted and moaned his name, feeling so eager for him.

When he pulled her into his lap, sitting her atop his lap and rocking her hips back and forth, she tilted her head back and moaned again. He buried his face between her breasts, and he rocked hard up into her. He moved his hand between their bodies, his thumb pressing into her tender and swollen bud. She mewled and tightened around him, beginning to tremble as he continued his assault on her, rushing her toward orgasm. When it finally hit her, she cried out and pressed herself down into his lap as hard as she could, wanting to feel every inch of him inside her as she rode it out. Her pleasure quickly brought him to his own, and he held her to his chest as they came down from their euphoria.

Panting, he fell onto his back and she laid atop him, giggling softly against his throat. He shook his head and closed his eyes as she slid off of him and closed her legs beside him. "You drive me to the brink of insanity, I hope you know," he said, still breathing heavily.

Naima hummed and laid her head on his shoulder, tucking her breasts back inside her dress. "I can say the same for you, you know," she quipped, and she gasped when a sharp knock came at the door.

Sinbad checked to make sure she was decent before covering himself and standing beside the bed. Naima, attempting to appear as though they hadn't just done anything as carnal as they had, sat on the edge of the bed and nodded her head to Sinbad.

"Come in," Sinbad said, and he smiled when a red-faced Ja'far entered the room. "Ja'far?"

"I've been sent by Rurumu," he said, avoiding eye contact with both of them. "I've come to collect Naima and return her to her own chambers…the bridegroom cannot see the bride after the moon is high."

Sinbad lifted his eyebrows and looked at Naima, laughing. "I suppose Rurumu sent Ja'far in order to prevent herself from scolding us." He offered his hand to Naima and she accepted it graciously. He kissed her again, and he watched her curtesy to him as he held her hand. "Goodnight, Naima. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, King Sinbad," she replied as formally as he bid her farewell. Her smile was wide, and she accepted Ja'far's arm, looking back at him over her shoulder. She gave him a playful wink, and his deep laugh followed them down the hallway as she was escorted back to her room.

* * *

~(*3*)~


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The sun rose the next morning on a beautiful, crystal blue sky and indigo ocean. A comfortable breeze carried the smells of fine cuisine through the air, and bells rung in the distance. Naima opened her eyes, greeted by the smiling face of her blue-haired sister Amira. She laughed and reached to ruffle her hair, pulling her down to hug her.

"It's your wedding day!" Amira giggled, letting herself be squished by her sister. "The whole palace is busy and the kitchens smell amazing!"

"I bet they do," Naima replied, and she rolled onto her back, gazing up at the canopy above her bed. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and she sighed softly. She wasn't scared…just nervous. "I suppose I should take a bath, shouldn't I?"

"Mrs. Rurumu already has it ready for you in her room! She sent me to come get you! And Mrs. Saher has your dress in Rurumu's room, too! And Miss Yam has so many flowers waiting for you! Are you ready to get ready?" Amira giggled again, jumping down from Naima's bed and running to the door. "Oh—and Mr. Ja'far and Mr. Hinahoho took Sinbad out of the palace with Mr. Dragon! Mrs. Rurumu kicked them out this morning!"

Naima shook her head again, moving to the side of the bed and then sliding out of it. She reached for Amira's hand, and she squeezed it tightly. "You have to get ready, too!" She said, letting herself be pulled from her room.

Before Amira could reply, though, Naima was greeted by cheers and applause from many of the staff members in the hallway, men and women moving up and down the long corridors carrying items and foods and flowers to prepare for the events of the day. She was taken aback by everyone who reached for her hands and bowed their heads. She squeezed their hands in reply and thanked them as she made her way to Rurumu's room. Once finally inside, she shut the door and took a deep breath, but was immediately assaulted by Yamraiha and Pisti, both laughing excitedly.

"It's about time!" Yamraiha exclaimed, squeezing her tightly and rocking her side to side. "We've been up since before sunrise getting everything ready to dress you!"

Naima returned their hugs and giggled, herself. "I'm so glad that you're all so excited," she said, and she looked up at Rurumu who appeared from the bathing room. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, and for my brother and sister."

Saher stepped forward, then, having picked some fabric from the bed to present to Naima. "I finished this dress this morning…for Amira. She'll lead you to Sinbad and scatter flower petals for your walk!"

Naima's eyes widened when she saw the soft pink dress Saher had made for her sister, and she hugged the sweet woman affectionately. "Thank you so much, Saher," she whispered, and she bit her lip to keep from welling up. "This is all so much!"

"It's just beginning," Rurumu said, placing her hand on Naima's shoulder. "But don't let yourself become overwhelmed by it all. Remember that the only thing you have to worry about today is making your way to the cliffside and kissing that King of ours! Then…it's celebration time!"

Pisti nodded her head, spinning around in her formal dress. "That, and looking gorgeous while doing so!"

"Of course," Rurumu agreed, and she ushered Naima into the bathroom. "Now, then, let's get you into that bath!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the town just outside of the plaza, Sinbad, alongside Ja'far, Masrur, Drakon and Hinahoho, was taking in the sights and sounds of the day. He'd been encouraged by his friends not to worry about anything but enjoying himself, and so he gave himself up to it. Street vendors lined the roads, selling everything from food to accessories and jewelry, even fans and shawls and scarves embroidered with Sinbad and Naima's names. Everywhere he went, his entourage was offered free food and drink, though Ja'far kept the liquor away from him until after his nuptials. They maneuvered through the streets, accepting the well-wishes and greetings from their people.

"The time draws near, King Sinbad," Hinahoho said when he heard the bells in the tower ring nine times. "Are you ready?" He gave him an ornery grin and slapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ready for one wife and hoards of babies to come?"

Sinbad laughed and shook his head, playfully punching Hinahoho in the side. "I didn't realize I was ready before, and now I think I'm more than ready. Babies, though…they scare me some." He said, and he laughed again with Hinahoho's laugh. "At least I have supportive friends like you!"

Drakon shook his scaled head and moved forward. "There is something honorable in taking one woman to your bed, King Sinbad," he said with a nod. "And the love and loyalty that grows there is unlike any other."

Sinbad smiled and nodded, thinking of the nights he'd held Naima through, the sounds of her voice and the feel of her body. "I suppose it was about time I let the great King of the Seven Seas finally be conquered."

Ja'far rolled his eyes, touching his fingers to his forehead. Masrur chuckled beside him, and they watched as Drakon and Hinahoho both slapped the King on the back, the two huge hands successfully launching the King several feet forward.

* * *

When the bells chimed ten times, Naima stood behind the closed doors of the palace entrance. Before her, Amira and Amal stood, both dressed in light colors and formal attire for the special occasion. Amira held a beautiful bowl filled with scented flower petals, and her blue hair was tied in a braided crown inlaid with baby's breath. Behind Naima, Saher, Yamraiha, Pisti, and Rurumu wore the formal attire of their countries, their hairs braided and twisted and tied with flowers as the bridal entourage. Naima took a deep breath, and she watched as the doors were pulled open before her and the sounds and cheers of the country's people were deafening.

Amira and Amal stepped forward, beginning the walk across the crystal plaza and then down the many stairs to the streets. She would walk to the center square, then turn toward the cliffside and continue the walk through the short bit of countryside onto the cliff. As they walked, she held her bouquet of blue and white hydrangeas at her waist. The countrymen and women and children threw flowers into the aisle, showering flower petals where she walked. She nodded and smiled to as many people as she could, pausing once to accept a flower from a little girl who ran to greet her, much to her mother's shock. Naima bent at her knees and gave the little girl a hug before she ran back to where her mother stood who was looking at her apologetically but gratefully. Naima nodded at her, too, and continued her bridal march.

When the party transitioned from the cobblestone walk to the dirt pathway that led to the cliff, Naima was greeted by farmers and their wives and children. They stood on either side of the path, and Naima saw how truly loved Sinbad was in their eyes. She continued to greet them as she had since her walk started, and then they paused at the last curve in the path. At the top of the hill, Naima could make out the top of the arbor and she saw Sinbad's turban. Grateful she couldn't see more and therefore he couldn't see her, she steeled herself and took a deep breath.

It was at this point that Rurumu, Pisti, Saher and Yamraiha stepped around her and proceeded up the hill. Amira and Amal looked back at their sister and smiled at her before they followed the rest of the party up the hill. Amira continued to scatter the last of her petals, and when she reached the top of the hill and disappeared over it, Naima began the last steps of her walk.

When she crested the hill, her eyes fell immediately on Sinbad. He stood, silhouetted by the amazingly beautiful ocean, and beside his eight generals. Across from him, their wives and friends stood awaiting her arrival. She felt tears press into the corners of her eyes when she saw the look in his own. He stood, staring at her with a gaze she'd never seen before. He seemed almost puzzled at first, until he stepped forward to meet her halfway to the arbor.

She was breathtakingly stunning in her wedding dress as she approached him. He couldn't find the right words to describe it to himself, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment. She wore a long, thin dress that was pale blue in color. It was trimmed with lace and seashells were set where the fabric and lace met. It was sleeveless, but Saher had trimmed the straps with the same lace and along the neckline as well. It cut into a v-shape over her chest, her breasts full and round, and her skin shimmering in the sunlight. The dress fell before her legs, but with each step, her legs parted the fabric and were beautifully exposed. She wore thin sandals, and her ankles and wrists were adorned with silver bangles. Her hair was pulled back and was full, then draped down behind her shoulders in curled tendrils. A thin, sheer veil was tied into a braid atop her head and flowed down over her hair. Her eyes were painted with dark coal and shimmery silver dust. He was blown away.

"You look beautiful," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. She smiled and accepted his offered arm as he led her forward toward the arbor of hydrangeas overlooking the ocean. The warm sun on their skin and the smell of the sea air was magical. Before them, Ja'far stood and began the ceremony.

Naima stood, holding Sinbad's hand and listening to the beautiful words Ja'far put together for them. She listened as he told the story of Sinbad's rise to Kinghood, and the story of his dream and how they'd met. She squeezed his hand when Ja'far quipped that she'd been the most difficult challenge he'd taken on, and she laughed when he explained that the King who swore to never be conquered had been by a beautiful woman. When Ja'far spoke of their relationship and the fierce loyalty, she felt Sinbad squeeze her hand in return, and she looked up at him.

When she'd first met him, she'd allowed the rumors of his womanizing to deter her from listening to him. Now, months later, she stood beside him, before his whole country, as he promised to love her and only her until they were separated by death. When asked if he took Naima to be his wife, the smile on his lips, and the resounding _I do!_ sent chills down her spine in beautiful ways.

Ja'far turned to her, asked her the same question, and she turned to face Sinbad as she said, happily, "I do." She handed her bouquet to Amira who held it strong in her hands, and she took from her dress a silver ring embedded with a matching amethyst she'd commissioned for their wedding. She slid it onto his ring finger, smiling at the way it looked there. He held her hands in his own, and he gave her a wink. She giggled, turning to look at Ja'far.

"On this day, before all of Sindria and the sea, by the power invested in me by King Sinbad of Sindria," he announced, placing his hand atop the joined hands before him. "It is my honor to pronounce you eternally bound to each other as husband and wife! Sinbad, you may kiss your bride!"

Sinbad's smile was blinding, and he released Naima's hands to cup her sweet face, lowering his own to meet hers. "I love you," he breathed, and he kissed her fully and wonderfully, sealing their promise. Their friends and the people of their country cheered and applauded, and bells rang loudly in the town. The joy could be felt for miles, and Naima gave in and let the tears fall happily down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead again before Amira handed Naima her bouquet back and they turned to face the city of Sindria.

"May I present to you, for the first time in history," Ja'far called, his arms wide behind them. "King Sinbad and Queen Naima!"

* * *

Author's note:

First, I want to say thanks for all the reviews! Please note, if you don't have a account or are visiting as a guest and leave a review, I cannot reply to you! I am an author who enjoys conversing with her readers, and I wanted to say Thank You to the reader who informed me of Drakon's wife's name, Saher. I had been trying to find it with no luck. This fic is based off the anime after "Kingdom of Magic," and I know there are many things that happen in the manga in comparison to the anime. This fic was inspired after the episode in which Hinahoho teases Sinbad for not marrying and Sinbad replies that Sindria is his family. The mind started to wander and BAM there you have it.

Additionally, I know the "wedding" wasn't traditional to the time period. I did that on purpose and enjoyed trying to convey what I thought Naima would want as a commoner marrying a King who shared her love for the ocean. I was also inspired by the bridal walks some traditional brides take, and I remember the way I felt as I came around the corner and down the stone stairs to my wedding. I was told I'd be nervous when I saw all those people staring at me as a bride, but I wasn't! I felt more love than I'd ever felt before, seeing all those who came to witness my wedding! I wanted to share that with Naima and Sinbad, and with my readers!

"The One" will be drawing to a close, soon. I intentionally left out severe drama (though I've thought about it) because the whole saga is wrought with it, and sometimes, we just need a happy ending and good thoughts about our favorite characters. I've never been one to really even like OC characters, but this story has been in my mind for quite a while. I really thank you for joining me on this journey, and I hope you'll stick with me as I feel there's more to come! *coughcoughsequelmaybeidontknowcoughcough*

Thoughts? Questions? Discussion? I love it all! Give me feedback! Let me know what you want to see from Naima and Sinbad! As this story is drawing to its end, I'm open to all inspiration for future installments!

Love! ~Jolene


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The return walk from the cliffside to the palace was better than the initial bridal walk Naima traversed. She held onto Sinbad's arm, and they were showered with more flowers and petals and now rice as they walked together. Sinbad paused halfway back to the palace and kissed her, earning them loud cheers from the crowd. Naima enjoyed this more than she thought she would, and she was grateful to have been chosen by the King. Behind her, their friends and family walked, the people joining them as well. When they arrived at the crystal plaza, they were greeted by more applause and cheering.

Sinbad escorted her then, to the grand balcony of the palace that overlooked Sindria. This place, where Sinbad and his friends had enjoyed many a party and celebration, had been transformed into a beautiful reception. A large, long table was present for their meal, and below, in the courtyard, tables of food were present for everyone who chose to join in their celebration. Music could be heard, and people were dancing already. She was seated beside the King, and wine was poured and goblets clinked together. Speeches were made and dances were dedicated to the new couple.

Naima felt like she was walking on clouds, dressed so beautifully and being regarded with such honor that she never expected to have ever been worthy of. She clung happily to Sinbad's arm as they walked to greet the royals who came to their wedding celebration and who would be staying there for a while afterward. She was formally introduced to Aladdin and Alibaba, and an appearance from Yunan was made, much to Sinbad's surprise. Naima learned the importance of Yunan in Sinbad's life, and he was kind and gentle. She enjoyed speaking with him, and he complimented her on how her presence seemed to level the King.

The Chief of Imuchakk was there, as well as the Queen of Artemurya, even the Knight-King of Sasan traveled to be present. Royalty from each country that made up the Seven Seas alliance was present, and Naima was beyond awed by it. She was formally introduced to each and every one, and she danced with the royalty that wanted to know her further. Sinbad enjoyed the celebration of their wedding to the fullest, and he was grateful to the subjects of his country who'd accepted his new wife so graciously.

Late into the night, when the celebration died down and members of the country retreated to their homes, Sinbad and Naima bid their friends good night and disappeared into the privacy of their own room. Tenderly, Sinbad helped Naima undress from her bridal gown and laid it gently across the foot of their bed. She climbed into the sheets, succumbing to the smooth feel of the silk against her bare skin. Sinbad joined her a moment later, sitting on the bed and holding in his hand a small box.

"It's been a busy day," he said, smiling at her. "I kept this here, to give you once we retired for the night." He watched as she sat up, wrapped in the bedsheet, and gingerly accepted the gift. "For our wedding."

Opening the ornate lid, she gasped softly and looked up at him. "Sinbad, this is…this is beautiful," she touched the diamond encrusted necklace from which a tear-drop shaped amethyst hung at the center. "This is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen."

He lifted it from the box, letting her move her hair aside while he draped it around her neck and clasped it at the back. "I thought it a proper gift for a new Queen. Maybe you'll wear it for your coronation." He leaned onto his elbow, stretching his legs out and looking at the way the necklace laid against her chest.

"Coronation?" She blinked, wide-eyed.

"Of course," he laughed, holding her hand with his. "You're the new Queen, and the first Queen of Sindria. We have to have a formal coronation for it. Tomorrow, the Sindrian jeweler will be coming to visit to discuss your crown, though not until the evening. I want you to help design it."

Naima nodded her head, scooting closer to Sinbad and laying her head on his chest. "I like that idea," she said, and she sighed quietly, relaxing completely. "Today was beautiful, Sin."

"It truly was," he replied, stroking her back slowly. "You looked absolutely wondrous when you walked over that hill today. I could barely breathe."

She chuckled and looked up at him. "I loved how you looked standing before the ocean. And Ja'far's words were beautiful. Everything he said was so true." She moved again, sitting up beside Sinbad in her bare glory.

The king looked at her again and smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think he enjoyed teasing us, but it was perfect." He watched her bite her lip and touched it with his fingertips, easing it from her teeth. "Don't hurt your beautiful lips." He whispered.

She nodded and smiled, holding his hand in hers. "I wanted to tell you that I have a wedding present for you, too," she said, resting his hand in her lap where she regarding the new ring he wore on his hand.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked, interest peaked. "Do you have it now?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, eyes glistening with happy tears. "No…it won't be here until the buds on the trees are new and the petals start to bloom."

Sinbad was puzzled, and he furrowed his brow, looking at her. "I don't understand what you mean," he said.

She laughed, shaking her head. She placed his heavy hand on her stomach, and his eyes shot wide open, jaw falling, speechless.

* * *

Can't tell me y'all didn't see that coming! xD


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Time is an immeasurable thing, one that slips through the fingers of all who are affected by it. Each day that passed made it more and more apparent how precious life was, and Naima tried her hardest to cherish every second as her stomach grew and swelled. Sinbad nearly worshiped the ground she walked on, cradling her stomach as they slept, helping her walk when she grew so large she waddled everywhere she went. Hinahoho supported him through every step of the way, having been the most excited for the King when the news was revealed to the generals. Amira and Amal, both overjoyed at the news of a new baby, stayed by Naima's side as much as they could.

When the day finally came that Naima's waters broke, and her body wracked with contractions, Sinbad struggled with anxiety and anticipation. He paced outside the bedchambers, wringing his hands and sliding them through his hair. He heard minimal noise from the room, and it concerned him. The most he heard was the women bustling about. Each time the door opened and an attendant ran through, he tried to catch a glimpse of his wife but was shooed away by Rurumu who affectionately comforted his fears.

"She's doing well, Sin," she said. "She's strong, refusing to cry out even though that child of yours is pushing her to her limits. This is the will of a mother. Now let us do our job; your child is almost born."

Sinbad groaned and sat down beside Ja'far. Hinahoho stood before them and placed his hand on Sinbad's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Sinbad. Let the women do what they know best. The greatest thing you can do is just be patient. They come when they're ready to."

"This is the first time I haven't been able to help her," Sinbad said, his head in his hands.

"This is the natural way of life," Ja'far said. "I don't know much about childbearing, other than Kikiriku, but your strong wife will be able to bear your child and you'll be in there shortly."

The King nodded his head. They fell into a tense silence and they waited, patiently. Then, a roar of a scream erupted from the bedchambers and Sinbad jumped to his feet. His heart raced and he stared at the door, waiting with baited breath.

When it came, the small cry of a newborn child, tears filled his eyes and he visibly relaxed, stepping back and breathing once again. Hinahoho laughed, slapping Sinbad on the back then pulling him into a bear of a hug. Ja'far stood, clasping his hands together, and Masrur and Drakon smiled from behind him.

The doors opened, and Rurumu stepped forward, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please," she reached for Sinbad's hand and the generals followed him with her permission. When they stopped at the doorway, Sinbad crossed the room to his bed where Naima lay, propped against pillows and covered by blankets. In her arms, a small baby lay attached to her breast. She looked up at him, face damp with sweat and eyes heavy with exhaustion. Her smile beamed at him, and he sat down, wiping his eyes.

"King Sinbad," she said softly, reaching for his hand. "Meet your son."

Hinahoho and the generals cheered, Pisti and Saher wiping tears from their eyes. Chants of _to the prince!_ And _a new prince of Sindria!_ Were shared, and laughter and joy filled the room. Amira and Amal came in, then, with Sharrkan, and they were introduced to their nephew.

When the baby finished his meal, he was wrapped and placed in Sinbad's arms. He cradled the child, and he sat beside his wife, holding her in his other arm. "You did so well," he praised, kissing her forehead. "You are so strong." She smiled and settled against him, letting her body rest and start to heal.

"What do you want to name our son?" She asked, though she knew what they were going to choose. They'd spoken about it at length, and she gazed at the child in her husband's arms.

"Badr," he said quietly. "Badr, Prince of Sindria."

In that moment, as he held his newborn son and his beautiful wife, Sinbad learned what had been missing in his life for all those years. He understood what he saw in Hinahoho and Rurumu, and he felt reborn anew. And as the child settled, little grunts audible and arms moving to get comfortable, Sinbad new the greatest adventure of his life had just started.

Outside, the bells rang loud and true, announcing the birth of the newest member of the Sindrian palace.

* * *

T_T

Thank you all...for your patience, your kind words, and sharing your enjoyment of the muses of my mind.


End file.
